


Cerulean Gold

by Eienias20



Series: Cerulean Gold-verse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Trust, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Radiant Dawn following the blossoming relationship of a Shy Halberd and an Alluring Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gales of a First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I wrote while in the midst of my longest story. I wanted a break from over the top action and lengthy fight scenes and ended up writing one of my favorite stories. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

"Well, well. Hello there! This is quite the take."

Giggling to herself the gold haired woman flipped a coin before putting it back and slinging the sack over her shoulder.

"Today really is a great day."

As she hummed to herself she heard someone approaching from behind.

"Um…Heather? We-"

"Oh! Right!" Turning the rouge smiled "Thanks for the help!"

"N-not at all. If anythin, I should be thankin ya…you were a big help."

Heather made a brushing off motion with her hand and continued to smile "It's all good…so…what did you want to say?"

After a short silence Nephenee remembered "Oh, yeah, we're leaving now. We can't just sit by…not if what Yeardley was claiming is true. Crimea could be in trouble and-"

"Alright."

Nephenee tilted her head "Alright?"

"Alright, I'm comin with you!"

The Halberd turned to see Brom still talking with the other villagers before facing Heather again "You don't hafta-"

"Of course I do! I can't let you go out there all alone! I'd never do that!"

Nodding slowly Nephenee checked again to see the villagers leaving and Brom turn towards them.

"We fought in the war against Ashnard…we'll be fine."

"So you don't want me along?"

"It's not that…I just…it's not…you don't have to get involved with this-"

Groaning Heather grabbed Nephenee's arm and walked her over to Brom "We're going now, right?"

Raising an eyebrow the older man glanced at Nephenee then shrugged "If you want to tag along, not my place to stop you."

Heather beamed a smile at Brom who nodded to them before turning and heading for the village exit.

Heather turned to Nephenee "Off we go!"

Despite some small reservations, the Halberd was glad to have Heather along and nodded. The rouge hooked her arm around Nephenee's and followed Brom.

All the while Nephenee thought to herself  _"She is a very odd girl."_

* * *

_That night…_

"So…you two fought in that war, right?"

Brom nodded to Heather's question "Yep…we went toe to toe with Ashnard's forces and to be honest…sometimes it feels like it happened to someone else."

Heather nodded slowly, casting an occasional glance to Nephenee who remained silent near the fire, messing with her scarf.

"I don't fancy myself a hero by any means…a good friend once called me an old country bumpkin and he didn't believe I could catch up with my…what was it he said? Jiggling weight or something?"

"Yet here you are…with that experience. I gotta say, looking at you I wouldn't expect any of that. No offense."

Brom laughed at Heather's statement and let out a deep sigh "The war was somethin all right. But the people I met…the friends I made…I wouldn't trade them for anything, I'm sure Neph feels the same, right?"

Nephenee looked up at Brom "Hm? I'm sorry what are we talkin bout?"

"The Mad King's War. Fair to say I did nothing for the cause…but you did, how was it? What do you remember the most?"

Nephenee saw the intense curiosity written all over Heather's face as the rouge focused on her. Looking down Nephenee mulled over a few memories before looking back up.

"Well…the way it started…even now I don't know how I maintained myself…"

Heather tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"Our first fight." Brom stated "Almost forgot about that."

"What happened?"

Clearing her throat, Nephenee began.

"After Daein's initial invasion of Crimea's capital, countless people from the countryside hopped up to fight for their country. It sounded like a good thing to go about doing…fighting for our home but fair to say we didn't know what we were up against. Brom and I went in defense of our homes and families…our friends and neighbors marched with us…though we didn't have enough weapons for everyone…"

As Nephenee trailed off, Heather tilted her head again. The Halberd was staring deep into the campfire and it seemed like she had gone off elsewhere.

"Right…that was a bad time." Brom commented before turning to Heather "In the shortest way possible, we were wiped out. The very few of us who survived were taken prisoner…though that didn't stop some Daein soldiers from torturing us…with needles and the like."

Heather glanced over at Nephenee, Brom noticed and shook his head "Not us though…we were lucky…while our friends died or were tortured around us, the Goddess saw fit to have us move among prisoner groups and from established prison to prison, along the way we met with the Knight Kieran and the wise saint Sephiran...the four of us where imprisoned…not too far from here I believe."

"That's when we met Ike." Nephenee stated, looking back up.

Ike. Heather knew this name, heck; everyone in Crimea and possibly Tellius knew his name now. The leader of a small band of Mercenaries that would be the core of the movement to retake Crimea, Ike himself was the one who felled the Mad King.

"He saved ya'll from a prison?"

Nephenee nodded "Yep, along with Kieran and the blessed saint…I was immensely grateful…I had planned that if I was ever rescued to go back home and see my family but…I couldn't leave...I felt I owed him for saving my life."

Brom laughed "Same here, I didn't really want to join a fight that would take me to Ashnard himself in the beginning but…well whatever the reason I'm glad I fought with em."

Heather nodded to them as Brom yawned and stretched his arms. Once again she glanced over at Nephenee who returned to playing with her scarf "Well, I'm beat…best get some rest, we've got a ways to go before we reach Melior."

As Brom entered his tent Heather cleared her throat "So…Nephenee…"

The Halberd looked up slowly as Heather continued "I notice you've been messing with your scarf for quite a while now…are you alright?"

After a quiet nod, Heather scratched her head "By the way, I do like your scarf, where'd you get it?"

Nephenee smiled "From someone very close."

" _Close? What does that mean?"_

"A friend you met during the last war?"

Nephenee's smile remained as she nodded "Yeah…a very good friend."

" _Very good friend? What does THAT mean?"_

Seeing Nephenee yawn the rouge couldn't help but giggle to herself causing Nephenee to stare at her questioningly.

Realizing that the Halberd looking her way, she coughed quickly "Well, Brom did have a point, we should turn in."

With that Heather put out the fire and lay down in her tent, staring at the top as countless thoughts went through her head.


	2. Waves of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a fun thing with the chapter titles, I least I think its a fun thing.

Entering Melior was a fresh sight for Heather; she saw no reason to come to the capital before, preferring to remain in the countryside where she could easily 'collect' some gold.

The castle town was vibrant and there were people everywhere, to top it all off, everyone seemed happy. A drastic change from the environment back in the country dealing with the rebels, in a situation like this no one would believe a rebellion was festering.

The rogue spotted a bag attached to a man's belt and smiled to herself however before she could move she heard Nephenee call her name.

"Heather, have you ever been here before?"

The rogue remained silent as the man vanished into the ground before turning to Nephenee "Uh…no…never had reason to come over to these parts."

The Halberd turned to the buildings and smiled "I remember when I came here with the army…there was so much damage but to see it now in such a state…I know all those days and nights fighting were worth it."

Upon glancing over at the rouge who fell silent Nephenee realized what she was saying and turned away again before coughing.

"There is the castle, we'll be there soon."

"You really think Elincia will just…meet with us?" Heather asked incredulously.

Brom nodded "And not just cause we helped her out in the past but because that is just the kind of lady she is. Noble or not she'll hear you out."

Together the three worked their way to the castle where they came across Geoffrey who seemed to be just riding in.

"Brom. Nephenee. Good to see you…what brings you here?"

"We need to speak with Queen Elincia. It's urgent."

At Brom's statement, Geoffrey became concerned "Sure. Come along…ah…I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to your friend here. My name is Geoffrey, the commander of the Royal Knights."

Heather nodded to him "I'm Heather, just a friend along to help."

With a smile Geoffrey gestured for them to follow.

* * *

_Throne Room_

Heather found herself awestruck as Nephenee and Brom spoke with Elincia about the uprising back home and Yeardley's connection to Ludveck the Duke of Felirae.

The words were lost on her as she just stared at Elincia  _"Wow. She's glorious…I can't believe I'm here…"_

Geoffrey and another retainer, his sister Lucia now began speaking with Elincia about the information brought to them.

Brom smiled to himself and glanced at Nephenee "We did our job."

Nephenee nodded and turned to Heather who seemed to be frozen. Tilting her head, Nephenee brought her arm up and waved in front of Heather. The woman snapped out of her daze and looked to Nephenee who asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Never met Queen Elincia?"

"Never saw her…"

"Thank you again for this information Brom. Nephenee." The Queen then noticed Heather in back and smiled at her "And you as well, Heather."

The rogue, unsure how to respond just nodded "Y-yeah…"

"We'll be on our way."

Bowing, Brom and Nephenee turned with the Halberd tapping Heather's shoulder. The three then left as Geoffrey and Lucia began planning with Elincia.

* * *

_Calill and Largo's Bar_

"Heather? Are you sure you're alright?"

The rogue looked up at Nephenee and nodded "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

Nephenee gestured to the plate of barely touched food in front of Heather.

The rogue quickly spooned some up and ate it before making a face "Its cold."

Nephenee then gestured to the empty plate in front of her "You've been sitting there not moving for some time now..."

Taking a drink, Heather cleared her throat "I just never saw the Queen before…guess I'm still awestruck…weren't you? When you first met her?"

Nephenee shook her head "I don't know much about royalty and whatnot. I joined the army out of gratitude for Ike…and a desire to see my home returned to the way it was. Elincia said she could do that and she did…on top of spending a year with her in the army, I just got used to her presence."

As Heather continued to eat, ignoring the temperature she noticed Brom off talking to a rather large man with one arm before facing Nephenee again who had fallen silent.

"So Nephenee…are you done now?"

The Halberd raised an eyebrow "Done with what?"

"Everything I guess…you came here to inform Elincia…are you just heading back to Ohma now?"

Nephenee thought about it for a moment before responding "I want to make sure there is nothing else I can do…if I can help in any way I want to…for Crimea."

Heather smiled at that "You're fantastic."

Nephenee blushed and turned away "No…I'm nothing like that."

"No? As if, I've heard you talk for a few days now and I know you are a really good person."

Nephenee turned to Heather who used her spoon to point at Nephenee's helmet.

"By the way…why are you still wearing that indoors?"

Heather saw a strange look come over Nephenee's face, before the Halberd could speak Brom walked over to them with Lucia.

"Nephenee. Heather. Glad to see you two are here."

"Is something wrong?" The Halberd asked, quickly turning from Heather.

"Nothing serious, I'm about to head off to Felirae…an investigation is needed if we're going to apprehend Ludveck."

As Nephenee started to speak, Heather cut in "You need some more help?"

Lucia glanced at Heather and smiled "Well…if it's alright with you, I'd welcome it. I'd prefer if it didn't come to blows but you can never be too safe."

After a short discussion, Lucia took off, telling them to meet her at the gates in an hour.

Nephenee looked back to Heather who smiled "Looks like there is something we can help with."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm staying by your side."

Nephenee looked down briefly "Why?"

The rogue laughed "I thought I told you back home…I like helping nice girls like you and you are by far the nicest I've ever met."

The blush returned to Nephenee's face "I'm not…used to all these compliments…"

Heather continued laughing "Well good used to them! As long as you keep being fantastic I'm going to keep praising you."

* * *

_Felirae_

The group now with Lucia had doubled in size. In addition to Heather, Nephenee and Brom, four Laguz had joined them: Nealuchi, Leanne, Lethe and Mordecai.

After reaching Felirae, Lucia spoke with Ludveck and gained permission for the group to stay in the castle. Heather's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the way Ludveck acted around Lucia.  _"Disgusting…"_

Near her a female voice hissed "I can feel the anger radiating off of you…turn it down we don't want them to suspect us!"

Heather turned to the orange Laguz, Lethe. "What?"

"Just calm down!"

Ceasing their whispers they turned as Ludveck led them through the castle.

Once he finally left them to attend to other business Lucia repeated for the group to meet her outside after nightfall to search the area for any evidence linking Ludveck to the Rebels, until then the group was free to do as they pleased, though cautioned to remain wary.

Heather found Nephenee outside near a grove. She looked around to see Lethe and Mordecai conversing under a tree, the bird Laguz, Brom and Lucia were nowhere in sight.

She was considering an approach but noticed the calm look on Nephenee's face as she closed her eyes.

" _Hm…maybe she just wants some alone time…I could always talk to her later, no harm, no foul."_

Nephenee noticed the rogue and waved with a smile, Heather waved back.

After Nephenee turned away, Heather walked off and scratched her head again  _"I'm never this…dainty…I take whatever I want! Come on Heather, step your game up!"_

Turning, Heather was about to call out to Nephenee only to see Leanne standing before her.

"Ah…uh…hello?"

Leanne tilted her head and spoke in the ancient language. Heather sighed "I'm sorry, I can't understand-"

"Your. Heart. Warm."

Heather remained silent as Leanne turned to see Nephenee sitting on the ground before facing Heather again "Warm."

The rogue wasn't sure what to say but eventually decided on "Nice out today? Eh?"

Leanne gave the rogue a gentle smile before walking away.

* * *

_Nightfall_

Sure enough, Lucia found exactly what she was looking for. As they prepared to leave they were met by a troop of soldiers in service to Ludveck and under the direct command of the Wind Sage, Maraj.

Taking out a torch, Brom lit it with Lucia calling to the group "Stay close and remain vigilant!"

Shouting back affirmations the group proceeded through the cave. Nealuchi, Lethe and Mordecai with their superior speed and power picked off the approaching generals while Nephenee, Brom, Heather and Lucia picked off the Halberds, Warriors and Snipers.

Spotting one just out of the torch's light Heather called to Nephenee "Duck!"

As the Halberd moved down, Heather spun her knife and tossed it, striking the Sniper in the throat. With a quick nod, Nephenee returned to combat.

As they held off the enemy troops, Lucia cut down Maraj and led the group out of Felirae.

* * *

_Melior_

Stretching, Heather took off her bandanna and glanced at it with a smile.

Hearing a knock at her door she opened it to see Nephenee "Hey…um…you look nice."

Heather smiled "Look whose dishing out the compliments now."

"I just…I just wanted to thank ya…"

The rogue started laughing which caused a confused look to come to Nephenee's face "I'm sorry but, I've heard this all before."

Nephenee nodded, recalling the thanks she gave the rogue back home "Still…I can't believe I didn't see that guy…"

"It was dark and honestly I don't think he would've pegged you. I've seen you fight, you're fast. I'd say…30% chance at most."

"Still…thank you…"

Nephenee moved one of her arms awkwardly not sure if she was going for a handshake or a half hug.

Giving up, Nephenee just nodded and began to walk away "Are you going to sleep with that on?"

Nephenee noticed Heather was pointing at her helmet again.

"No."

"You never did tell me why you don't like to take it off."

Nephenee turned away "It's embarrassing."

Heather laughed "Come on…I'm sure your beautiful under there, prove me right."

Blushing Nephenee squeaked out a quick "Good night." And walked away.

Heather smiled to herself  _"Adorable."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond comments and kudos one thing I'd love is for more writers to give a go at Heather and Nephenee stories, even one shots.  
> Also, I have been fixing all the 'rogue' moments cause a lot were written as 'rouge' if you see any I missed please let me know.


	3. Heather's Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny, I bring the formatted work form ff over and I read my old author's notes seeing what I was up to, apparently at the time of the original post 5/18/14 I just finished 5Ds...ah...memories.  
> One other thing I noticed reading other stories, I don't go as into the country accent thing for Heather or Nephenee as other people do. Hope it doesn't come off wrong, just not the best at it.

Nephenee stood and watched as Geoffrey led the Royal Knights out of Melior. Thanks to the evidence retrieved by Lucia they were now set to arrest Ludveck and end everything.

"Hey Neph."

The Halberd turned to see Marcia and her mount. The once Begnion Pegasus Knight approached her and embraced her "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"My Pegasus can catch up with them in no time. More importantly, why didn't you visit me before I had to leave? It's been too long."

The Halberd nodded "It has, I'm sorry."

"Ah, no harm done."

Marcia inhaled deeply "These years since the war have been great…I really hope this rebellion doesn't turn out to be something bigger. Not after what we had to deal with."

Nephenee nodded "Same here, though I can't shake this feelin that there is somethin more to it."

Marcia raised an eyebrow at Nephenee who continued to look out to where the Royal Knights were going.

"Hope we don't get jinxed…we deserve to get through one issue without it exploding into something bigger."

At that the Halberd agreed while Marcia turned away and spotted someone approaching, waving "By the way, whose your friend?"

Nephenee turned to see Heather wearing a big smile and walking towards the pair.

"That's Heather. We met back home, she helped us out with the rebels back there."

As Heather reached them, Marcia extended her hand "Nice to meet you."

Heather nodded "You too, love your hair."

Marcia smiled "Thanks, you too, especially the headband."

Glancing over Marcia noticed that the Royal Knights were no longer in sight and groaned "Crackers…time's up. It was good to see you Neph and nice to meet you as well, Heather let's catch up some more when I get back!"

Nephenee nodded as Marcia mounted her Pegasus and took off.

Once the Falco Knight vanished, Heather turned to Nephenee "Lucia says they're moving the Queen to Fort Alpea in a few hours…more of her extra security measures, just in case. I volunteered for us to join her…once again, just in case. That fine with you?"

Nephenee nodded "Yes…I take it you really are going to stay with us?"

"It's almost over, where is the harm in it?"

Nephenee looked away "I suppose…"

"Are you worried about something?"

After a short silence the Halberd spoke "I don't know…I just feel like there is more to it…it's a nagging feeling that has me worried…it could be nothing-"

"No, that's no good. Come with me, we're going to get you to relax."

Taking Nephenee's arm, Heather led her into town.

* * *

_Town Market_

"Heather, this is awful nice of ya but I really shouldn't impose…"

"You aren't!"

Heather stated as they walked past a few bakeries "There has to be something sweet here you like, I'll get you whatever you want!"

"Heather…

"Nephenee…"

The Halberd couldn't help but laugh at Heather's mimic of her. "Alright…there is cake shop a few stores down I noticed a while ago…if you don't mind…"

"Of course not."

The pair found themselves sitting outside near a large tree. Nephenee's cake half eaten she leaned back as a breeze came through. Comfortable where she was the Halberd didn't notice Heather's eyes solely focused on her.

It was a few short moments before she heard something "Excuse me…hello?"

Shaking her head she turned to see a man standing near here.

"What do you want?"

"Well I just noticed you out here and I was wondering…if you aren't busy today-"

"I am. Totally busy."

"It's still a few hours before we have to go." Nephenee commented, now aware of her surroundings.

Heather nodded "True but-"

"A few hours! That's great! It's all I ask!" the man stated with a smile. "Please."

Heather wanted to go for her default reaction but wasn't sure how Nephenee would respond.

"Go on Heather, I'll be fine."

Heather stood up and gestured for the man to follow her a few feet before whispering.

Heather: Beat it.

Man: What?

Heather: Beat it. You heard me.

Man: But-

Heather: I'm serious…walk away.

After giving her an odd look the man left and Heather returned to Nephenee's side.

"What happened?"

Heather shook her head "Nothing…I'm just…"

"Not looking for a relationship?"

Heather turned "What?"

Nephenee shrugged "He looked like a nice guy…but I understand if you just aren't interested now. We are still in the middle of something."

The rouge nodded slowly "Yeah…sure…what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Romance?"

Nephenee blushed and took another bite from her cake.

"You did say you got that scarf from someone close…close like-"

Nephenee, still blushing, shook her head "No. No. Not like that."

"Really?" Heather stated as she leaned in closer. "You can tell me."

"It was just another woman."

Heather fell silent and moved away "What?"

"A woman, she is a really good friend of mine from the war who gave me this scarf…that's all…nothing…romance-like there."

Heather nodded "Oh, I just…assumed…"

"I mean I do like her…a lot…but not…not like…that…what am I saying." Laughing nervously Nephenee glanced at Heather "Do you…know what I mean? I'm not sure."

Heather looked away slowly and nodded "Yeah…I know what you mean…"

After a short silence, Heather felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a fork with a bit of cake on it.

"You haven't asked for any…but…it's good…"

Heather looked at the fork then at Nephenee, the sincere look in her face made Heather nod "Feed me?"

"What?"

"Just…you know…"

After another silence, Nephenee shrugged and Heather opened her mouth. The cake was good, but that is not what had Heather smiling.


	4. The Defenders Stand

"You aren't coming?"

Heather asked, walking alongside Lucia who shook her head.

"I've got a few more things to square away."

"More security measures? Geez…"

Lucia just laughed the statement off "It truly is better to be safe than sorry. I'm entrusting the Queen to all of you until I return."

Heather raised an eyebrow "Even me?"

"Of course. You clearly have Brom and Nephenee's trust and after that mess in Felirae, I know I can trust you."

A short silence fell, ended by Heather muttering "Not many people I know…trust me."

"Well, now you've got quite a few that do. Thank you for your help, Heather."

The rouge smiled and nodded "No problem, the Queen will be safe and waiting for you, don't stay away too long."

After the swordmaster took off Heather looked to the rest of the troops moving down the road towards Alpea, in addition to the Laguz allies there was a somewhat lazy looking man on top of a massive wyvern going along with them.

Falling into step Heather looked around for Nephenee mainly only to bump into Brom.

"Hey there, lookin for someone?"

Heather smiled "Just Nephenee…"

"You two hang out together a lot, it's good to see her continue to make new friends, even now. She's still pretty shy if you couldn't tell."

Heather glanced over to the troops then back to Brom "Was she always like that?"

Brom thought for a moment "Not especially…well, not back in Ohma anyway. After joining the army and meeting up with all our other friends and comrades she became very self-conscious about her country accent."

"Really?" As Heather thought about this Brom continued "She is still comfortable around her close friends and family but meeting new people also makes her shy, she also isn't one to command attention so when someone gives it to her, she ain't too sure how to respond…oops, I shouldn't be sayin all these things behind her back. Forget you heard anythin."

Heather shook her head "It's alright. It's good to know Neph has someone close watching over her."

At that Brom nodded as Heather looked up "So…what can you tell me about the lazy wyvern dude up there?"

"Haar? Quite a bit…let's see…"

"Is his wyvern flying lazily too or is that just me?"

"Nope, the darn things as lazy as he is."

* * *

_Fort Alpea_

"Why not?"

"I…I just don't-"

"You may not think this of yourself but you are a warrior! A very skilled warrior as am I and I wish to spar with you!"

"I'm not so…sure that-"

"How can you still be like this?"

Nephenee continued to play with her scarf as Lethe's hands went to her hips "Come on, I saw you fighting during the last war and even now in Felirae, you're still relentless and powerful! It'd be an honor to spar with you!"

Nephenee looked up at Lethe "I…I appreciate you saying that Lethe, I really do…"

Lethe sighed and sat down, tapping the spot next to her. As the Halberd sat Lethe looked out over the fort "To be honest, I'm bored…I know we shouldn't be expecting or wanting a fight but I'm a Laguz, you know how we are."

Nephenee nodded "I do, I'm not trying to…ignore your needs…I just…"

"You've fought Feral Ones before correct? Even some real Laguz in the Grann Desert during the whole Tormod and Maurim incident…the only difference is I know you're an ally and you know that I'm one as well."

Nephenee glanced over to her shield and lance then to Lethe "You're right…if it'll help you out."

The Halberd stood and retrieved her gear, turning to face Lethe who smirked "I saw a great spot in the courtyard! Follow me!"

* * *

"Wow…how could anyone be scared of this?"

Heather commented as she sat down on the ground in front of Haar's wyvern. The creature's eyes found her and it let out a snort before closing its eyes again.

Haar yawned "I don't know either, we just do what we do when we have to do it…you know…"

Rolling her eyes Heather was about to respond when she spotted what looked like Nephenee and Lethe walking somewhere.

Standing Heather started walking away while waving at Haar "Well, see you around Eye-patch."

Yawning Haar nodded "You as well."

* * *

Hearing a loud clang of metal and the hisses and growls of a cat, Heather began walking a little faster until she came out to a ledge overlooking the front courtyard.

She watched in silence as Nephenee rolled across the ground, avoiding the swift orange cat.  _"Nephenee. Lethe."_ Turning Lethe growled and launched at Nephenee's shield. With a massive push Nephenee sent Lethe sprawling and leapt forward.

Regaining her footing Lethe leapt and kicked Nephenee in the chest, sending her to the ground.

Heather was about to move when Nephenee flipped onto her feet and swung her weapon, striking Lethe before charging forward with her shield up.

Heather watched the combat so intently it seemed to slow, she could see Nephenee's tight grip on her shield and lance as well as the fierceness in her eyes, and her long hair whipping out behind her as she tried to bash Lethe with her shield.

" _She's like a totally different person…"_

At that moment a bell began to ring and men started shouting and scrambling all around.

Nephenee and Lethe stopped sparring with the latter shifting back into beorc form "What's going on?"

"Heather?"

The rouge turned from the bell sounds to see Nephenee looking at her "We should go; I think something bad is happening."

Lethe ran past the rouge quickly, shortly followed by Nephenee "Were you…watching?"

As they walked to the rear of the fort Heather nodded "Yeah…sorry I didn't say anything, I didn't want to interrupt."

Nephenee remained silent as they reached the back of the fort and saw the rear gates open and Ludveck's rebels pouring inside.

"Shit." Heather turned to see the Fort Defenders moving out to their positions and sealing the inner gates.

The two eventually found the rest of the group gathered around Elincia, who decided to lead the defense herself alongside everyone else including the newly recruited Sage, Calill.

As the defenders formed up Calill spotted Nephenee and waved "We have some catching up to do when this is over!"

The Halberd smiled and nodded.

As Ludveck's forces made their charge, Marcia flew in and notified Elincia that the Royal Knights were on the way.

When the inner doors were breached, Brom and Mordecai used their brute strength and defense, along with Crimea's generals to hold back the influx of rebels.

The ones that got past them were taken down by Nephenee, Heather and Lethe while Calill used her magic to support, Nealuchi, Haar and Marcia to the west.

Heather noticed a Warrior break through and throw his axe at Nephenee, the Halberd brought her shield up and stopped the weapon but stumbled several feet back, Heather could tell that Nephenee was in pain.

" _She hasn't been hurt though…not that I know of…unless…"_

She recalled the sparring match and Lethe striking her shield,  _"That's when she must have injured her arm!"_

Flipping over Heather struck the warrior with several knives before landing near Nephenee.

"I'm fine-"

"Just shush." Taking out some Olivi Grass, Heather pulled Nephenee's shield arm and applied it to her.

The Halberd winced "How did you know?"

Heather looked up to her "How come you didn't? It isn't smart to proceed with a strain like this."

Nephenee nodded slowly as Heather broke away and returned to the battle alongside Calill.

"Thank ya…"

A smile came over Nephenee's face before she became serious and charged into the fray.

Like Marcia promised the Royal Knights reached the battle and with Geoffrey, Kieran, Makalov, Astrid and Danved's support, the Defenders carried the battle and captured Ludveck.

With the battle wrapped up Heather walked over to Nephenee who was examining her arm. "Better?"

The Halberd nodded with a smile "Thanks again…"

As Heather waved it off Nephenee approached her and kneeled down in front of her "What are you? Hey!"

"Hold still." Nephenee stated as she applied some Olivi Grass to the other woman's leg "I saw you limping over here…"

Heather blinked a few times before asking "I was limping?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't notice?"

Heather remained silent as Nephenee stood and smiled. "Well, I suppose it's long overdue for me…thanks Neph."

The pair turned upon hearing a raging crowd outside of the fort.

"What's going on?" Heather asked no one in particular.

As she walked away, Nephenee followed, the pair scaled a wall and saw Lucia, in the hands of the rebels about to be hanged. One of the rebels was yelling at Elincia to free Ludveck or watch her friend die.

Heather cursed "Those men are cowards…"

"What can we do?"

Heather turned to see the worried expression on Nephenee's face, she wanted to calm her down but wasn't sure how. The situation was extremely dire.

Out of options she just said "I'm sure it'll be fine…somehow…"

Before Nephenee could respond Lucia fell, something cut through the rope around her, out of nowhere Ike appeared, grabbing her and slashing through several guards.

Unable to speak Nephenee watched as the Greil Mercenaries emerged from all around and cut down the rebels eventually forcing them to retreat.

Seeing this Heather just remained silent in awe, she heard about the Mercenaries of course but seeing them now was a whole different story. _  
_

* * *

With Lucia safe and their deeds done, the Greil Mercenaries rounded up and began departing Fort Alpea.

Nephenee watched them go with a smile as Heather came up to her "You aren't going to talk to them? Aren't they your friends?"

Nephenee nodded "I'd love to…I just…"

The Halberd glanced at Heather and shrugged before walking past her "I guess we're done here…"

Running her hand through her golden hair Heather followed Nephenee "I guess so…we stopped some crazy rebel scum…I think that put us in someone's good graces. Everything worked out."

Heather gasped as Nephenee fell to the floor "Woah! Neph, you okay?"

The Halberd just smiled and let out a massive sigh of relief.

Chuckling, Heather laid down next to Nephenee "What now?"

Nephenee thought for a moment "I could…go for some more cake…if you don't mind…"

Heather turned to Nephenee who was staring at her and smiled "Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends Part 2, honestly this chapter of Radiant Dawn frustrates me every time I play it. Every time.


	5. Peaceful Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rebellion settled, Heather and Nephenee have a time for a small break before conflict picks up again.

"It is so lovely to see you again my dear."

Nephenee smiled as she embraced Calill, following the end of Ludveck's rebellion the two got together and began talking of any little events in their lives. However, one particular aspect seemed to be the focus of the entire conversation.

"And then what happened?" Calill asked as Nephenee prepared to continue recounting the events that brought her to the Queen's aid.

"She just continued to insist on tagging along, going so far as to volunteer our joined services to the Queen's army. I had no problem with helping my good friends…but I didn't want to keep dragging her along."

Calill laughed lightly before putting one hand on Nephenee's "It's fine dear, clearly she is making her own decisions and even clearer is her desire to be at your side as your shield."

The two glanced over to Nephenee's shield propped up against the wall and chuckled before Calill added "You know what I mean."

"She's such a…unique gal…despite my saying that I can watch myself I do appreciate her attentiveness."

A small twinkle came to Calill's eyes as she nodded "I see…"

Looking outside Nephenee snapped her fingers and stood "I promised to meet her today; she wants to spend the last of our time here enjoying the sights before goin back to Ohma."

"Just the two of you?"

At Nephenee's nod, Calill made a sound like she understood everything. The Halberd looked at her oddly but decided it probably wasn't much. Standing, Calill gestured for the other woman to come closer and gave her a hug. Separating, Calill nodded to Nephenee, the pair proceeded to leave the room with Calill commenting.

"Well, I've got a nice place, husband and daughter to return to so I'll leave you to it Nephenee, enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Calill."

* * *

"This is good."

Heather commented, examining herself in the mirror, with the rebel combat behind them there was a few questions regarding what they would do.

At her behest she convinced Nephenee to remain in Melior for a bit more, the two would spend the day together sightseeing and just…being together.

Heather smiled at that last part; she decided to just go casual as opposed to her normal tightfitting clothes she has been wearing. Walking down to the lobby she tossed a few coins to the man behind the counter "Thanks, Heather. Is today your last day here?"

The rogue nodded "Yep, looks like it."

As she opened the door he called out to her "If you don't mind, I get off work in the afternoon, we-"

"I do mind." With that Heather shut the door and skipped down the road.

* * *

Nephenee stood looking up at the sun in a rather empty plaza. She would like to think that she wasn't sure why she agreed to hang around in Melior, but at the same time she had this strange desire to spend a little more time with a certain golden haired Rogue, speaking of which.

"Neph!" The Halberd turned to see Heather walking towards her with an odd expression "Is that what you're wearing?"

Nephenee looked down to her clothes "What?"

Heather strolled up to her and flicked Nephenee's hat, just as big and obscuring of her face as her helmet "You know…I'm starting to get worried about your hair…is it healthy?"

Nephenee turned away "Of course it is…I take real good care of it…"

Sighing the rogue hooked her arm around Nephenee "I'm not doubting that but stuffing it in that helmet every day-"

"Is it that weird?"

Hearing the tone in her voice and seeing her expression Heather shook her head "It's not a weird thing or a bad thing…just…odd and unique. I know I've never met someone who…you know, it's alright. Not my place to judge, sorry."

Nephenee shook her head as Heather started walking down the road "It's alright…so…where are we going?"

The rogue scratched her chin "Any place you'd like to drop by?"

* * *

"I see…so that's what he's been up to…looks like war and fighting plays a big role in our lives."

Brom stated as he took a drink. Largo nodded to him "Indeed. But knowing Zihark there isn't much to worry about, for such a small skinny dude he is not one I'd like to mess with."

"Especially with the one arm ya got there, Largo."

The bigger man laughed before taking a drink "Have you heard from any of our Laguz buddies? Maurim was here a few weeks back, it was quite the bash."

As Brom prepared to speak he noticed Nephenee and Heather walking down the road, headed towards the docks.

Largo followed his gaze "Ah, the shy country girl and the foxy rogue. Am I just assuming something or have they really hit it off?"

Brom smiled "I'm certain to strangers they would seem like very good friends. They'd never guess that not a month has passed since they met."

As Calill joined them Largo raised his glass "Good for them, stating the obvious: friendships are great to have!"

The sage looked at the pair of retreating figures and nodded "Friendships…"

* * *

Putting her hands on her hips, Heather glanced out over the Melior channel, an inlet that housed several ships and provided sea trade straight to the capital.

As Nephenee continued to walk ahead of her the rogue glanced around "So…what's here?"

Nephenee stopped as Heather approached her "Sea breeze."

"Sea breeze? Is that all?"

At that Nephenee closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "It's so soothin…can't ya tell?"

Heather smiled at that "Always the simple things with you, eh?"

As they continued walking Heather glanced at the boats with Nephenee commenting "Have you been on one?"

"Never…honestly…I don't like the idea…"

"Would you get sick?" Heather shrugged at that "I don't know but I wouldn't bet against it…how about you?"

The two came to a stop near a large ship that several men were unloading.

"During the Mad King's War…we came to Toha and met with Nasir. He took us from here all the way to Begnion. I'd like to say the ride was hunky dory but we had all manner of guys after us."

"Fighting even out at sea…geez your group sounds like they were magnets for trouble."

Nephenee sighed "Yeah…"

Together the pair rounded the end of the canal and returned to the city streets "You enjoy reminiscing?"

Nephenee shrugged "Somewhat…I just like tellin my experiences to new people…reliving them…even the less than good ones…feels nice."

"Well, now it's my turn!" Hooking Nephenee's arm again, Heather strolled through the Castle Town.

* * *

"I couldn't…Heather…"

The rogue laughed "It's fine, really."

"I wouldn't feel too good havin ya spend your money like this."

"I've got plenty!" Heather stated as the pair walked past several stores selling clothes and jewelry.

"If you see something ya really like, I'll get it for you. Just say the word."

Nephenee turned to see several dresses and some ornate jewelry through a window "That's mighty kind of ya Heather but…I don't wear that kinda stuff…not much use on the farm…bein honest."

Heather nodded slowly "That's true…unless someone asks you out right? Gotta look your best."

Nephenee turned away and laughed nervously "Yeah…"

Heather came to a stop and turned to the Halberd "Wait a minute."

Approaching Nephenee she tilted her head "Has no one ever asked you out on a date before? I don't believe that!"

"Well, I'm not particularly interestin."

Heather shook her head "Don't say that, you're fantastic and beautiful! What kind of men do you live nearby that don't pay attention to that? It's practically a crime!"

As Heather continued, a blush grew on Nephenee's face.  _"She's always so nice to me…I don't know why, but I…like it."_

Stopping the rogue turned to Nephenee "Sorry if I went off on a tangent…uh, let's head back."

Nodding Nephenee walked past Heather, the rogue brushed her hand against the Halberd's. As they continued walking she smiled to herself  _"A few more days like this…quality time…"_

Moving closer to Nephenee, Heather took one of her hands in her own. The Halberd turned to see Heather smiling at her. Before she could speak she heard a familiar voice.

"Nephenee? Is that you?"

The pair turned to see a somewhat sickly looking girl.

Nephenee smiled and walked towards her, releasing Heather's hand in the process "Ilyana! What brings ya here?"

The Sage sighed "Nothing good, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Nephenee asked as Heather approached.

Ilyana shrugged "Bad stuff...I wouldn't want to get you involved..."

Nephenee shook her head "Don't worry about that...what's happened?"

After a short pause the Sage began "War broke out between the Laguz nations and Begnion. Muston and Aimee received a message from Ike requesting their aid along with a few other old friends. We're heading south to meet him."

Heather swallowed  _"War? Again? Now!?"_

Nephenee noticed the merchant caravan; Brom and Haar were standing near it while speaking with Muston.

As Nephenee began thinking to herself, Heather saw the look on her face "You're going. Aren't you?"

The Halberd glanced at Heather who continued "They're your old friends right? I've heard enough about them from you and I know you enough to know that you'd rush to their aid in a heartbeat."

Nephenee nodded "I'm sorry…looks like we won't be going back to Ohma anytime soon…but this has been a great day, thank you Heather."

Hearing Muston call her, Ilyana walked away with Nephenee starting to follow.

" _Is…this it? Is she…leaving?"_

"Wait, Neph!"

The Halberd turned "Yes?"

"I thought I told you. I'm stayin by your side…no matter what."

Heather's heart jumped as Nephenee smiled and approached her, the Halberd gave her a quick hug, releasing before Heather could embrace her back.

"Thanks again…Heather…you're…I'm glad you're comin along."

Together they resumed walking, this time towards the Merchants' Cart. Heather glanced at Nephenee quickly, smiling to herself.

* * *

_Nightfall_

The caravan stopped at the side of the road, allowing the group to rest. According to Muston they would arrive at the Laguz Alliance's camp tomorrow afternoon.

After several of them fell asleep, Nephenee stood up and walked a few feet away.

Sitting down against a tree she looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Can't sleep?"

Nephenee turned to see Aimee sitting a few feet away "What's on your mind?"

The Halberd shook her head "Nothin…"

Aimee laughed "Doubtful. It's always something…by the way, didn't quite get the chance to speak with your friend there, who is that? Golden hair? Massive interest in you?"

Nephenee turned questioningly "In me?"

"Well yeah, I tried to introduce myself to her but whenever I looked to her she was either looking at or talking to you."

At Aimee's statement Nephenee looked back at the moon "That's Heather…we met not too long back"

Aimee tilted her head "Not long? Really? The way you spoke to each other...I never would have guessed."

"Do I...act different?" At that Aimee tapped her chin "Somewhat, you surely seem more confident in a ways. Clearly she is a good influence on you."

Nephenee looked away, thinking as Aimee stood up "Ah well, its pretty late, we should be gettin to bed, early rise tomorrow."

"I'll be in soon." Nephenee muttered before Aimee nodded and returned to the camp.

Nephenee continued to think about things, most having to do with the golden haired rogue.


	6. Whirling Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Laguz Alliance Camp, Nephenee reunites with her closest friend.

"So…hungry…"

"You just ate! More than all of us!"

Ilyana groaned as Heather rolled her eyes. Still, she couldn't resist the poor girl "I'll go see if I can scrounge somethin up for you, just hold on."

Ilyana smiled at Heather "Thank you."

Hopping out of the first cart, Heather began walking towards the food cart in the back, passing by Nephenee.

Heather turned to Nephenee but the Halberd was looking elsewhere, she had been doing that all day.

As Heather retrieved some food for Ilyana she thought to herself  _"Nephenee hasn't spoken to me all day…she hasn't even looked at me…did I do something…wrong?"_

Heather shook her head  _"No, impossible…maybe she's just…lost in her thoughts…thinking of the war…or her friends we're about to see…that's probably it."_

As Heather walked past Nephenee again she felt a sudden urge to ask her about...whatever it was that was bothering her but decided against it, best to just give it time.

* * *

_Laguz Alliance Camp_

Crossing over a ridge, Heather was amazed to see the massive encampment before them and the countless Laguz soldiers roaming around.

Muston turned "We're here!"

Aimee rolled her eyes "Obviously…Jorge, Daniel keep an eye out for the Mercenaries."

As the twins nodded, Heather jumped off the caravan and walked over to Nephenee, who was also looking about the camp.

"Neph."

"…"

"Neph!"

"…"

Groaning, Heather walked in front of Nephenee and grabbed her shoulders, shaking the Halberd.

"What? What's going on?"

"You tell me. Are you alright? You've been in somewhat of a daze all day."

Nephenee looked at Heather, seeing the concern in the other woman's eyes she sighed "Sorry…I just…"

"Nothing to apologize for Nephenee, but if you want to talk about it or talk about anything, I'm here." With those last words, Heather released Nephenee, though she kept one of her hands on Nephenee's arm.

Nephenee looked down at the contact then to Heather "Actually…there is…something-"

"Neph!"

The pair turned, Heather barely made out a figure rush past her.

Nephenee was now being held tightly by another woman "Oh I'm so glad to see you! It's been too long! How have you been?"

Nephenee, with a large smile hugged the woman back "Mia…"

Heather tapped her feet until they separated with Mia glancing at the Halberd's scarf "Still wearing it?"

"Always."

"It's so good to see you. It really is."

Nephenee noticed Heather and turned Mia to face her "Sorry Heather, I've been neglecting your proper hellos with my friends. This here is my bestest friend ever, Mia."

The orange clothed, purple haired swordmaster held her hand out "Hello Heather, it's nice to meet you."

Heather nodded as she took Mia's hand in hers. "Firm grip you have there, Mia."

Mia nodded and flexed quickly with a smile and a laugh "I do A LOT of sparring and practicing and dueling and all that."

Nephenee nodded "A lot is a bit of an understatement. She never stops."

"So, Heather, how do you know Nephenee?"

The rogue scratched her head "That is quite the story; maybe we could find a better place to talk than out here?"

Nodding quickly the swordmaster led them to her tent.

* * *

"I see…so you two were involved in that as well. Glad to see you're both alright."

Heather and Nephenee nodded, now finished recounting their tales about Ludveck's rebellion in Crimea.

"I saw you and the Mercenaries save Lucia…I was really tempted to go out and say hello but…"

Mia shrugged it off "It's okay, we're all together now, right? Fighting against Begnion and all that, it's going to be dangerous."

Heather smiled "What's new?"

Mia was about to say something when her attention turned elsewhere "Be right back!"

With that the swordmaster vanished, leaving Heather and Nephenee alone.

"So…she's the close friend who gave you the scarf." Heather commented.

Nephenee nodded "Yeah…she likes orange so she made it for me…said it makes me…more unique…"

After a short silence Heather turned to Nephenee "What was it you were trying to tell me before?"

Nephenee looked away "Nothin…it was nothing…"

"Are you sure? You can run it by me, no charge, no judgments. I just want to help."

Heather reached out and touched Nephenee's shoulder, the Halberd turned slowly to see Heather's hand "Um…you…how do I put this…"

Heather remained silent as Nephenee thought to herself "You like me…right?"

The rogue thought over what Nephenee could possibly mean by that. Did she know? Did she lay it on to heavy? Too obviously? Is this a bad thing? Is it a good thing?"

"Yeah…I figured that was obvious…what with the compliments and the by your side always and so on…why?"

Nephenee just breathed out slowly "Nothin…I guess I was just…concerned over nothin."

Heather took her hand away from Nephenee just as Mia returned "You two don't mind being put on the next battle…right?"

The pair shook their heads "Just tell us when and where!" Heather stated with a smile.

* * *

_Nightfall…_

Despite the rather comfortable day, Heather found herself tossing and turning in her sleep, thinking of a conversation she feared happening.

" _You…like me, right?"_

_At Nephenee's question Heather nodded and smiled "Of course I like you…"_

_In response Nephenee shook her head and clarified her question "I mean…do you…have feelings for me."_

_In her subconscious Heather was trying to tell herself to stop but she continued speaking._

" _Feelings…romantic feelings?"_

" _Yeah…are you…interested me in that way?"_

"Don't say it! Don't tell her! Not her!"

_Despite Heather's internal struggle she still managed to say "Yes…I do, I-"_

_Only to be cut off by a distraught and seemingly disgusted Nephenee, it was wrong, she could never look like that....could she? Standing and preparing to leave she called out"How could you!? What's wrong with you!?"_

" _Wait! Neph! Neph!"_

" _Don't talk to me!"_

Sitting upright quickly, Heather looked about her tent frantically "Neph…no…it was just…a nightmare…everything is alright…"

As the rogue kept thinking to herself she shook her head "She'd never…she wouldn't turn on me like that…I know she wouldn't…she wouldn't…"

The rogue closed her eyes and thought of the people who did turn on her for the same reason. Too many to list and too many were important to her once.

She figured that she needed to calm herself down, she was going about this too quickly wasn't she? Then again, that is always the way she is, being careful and slow was not how she would handle this yet with the beautiful country girl plaguing her thoughts, it was all different.

"Neph…"

* * *

_Strategy Meeting_

"Our enemy is Istvan of Duke Seliora's army. Once we take him out, his forces and the defensive lines in this area will crumble. With Tibarn and Naesala's forces attacking the Central Army's supply lines we'll be in a strategic and superior place."

The group nodded to Soren and left the strategy tent to get armed and move out.

As Soren folded his things someone entered the tent "Hey."

Turning he spotted Mia "Hello, are you all set?"

"Yep, I'm always ready."

"Good."

"So-"

"I've got a few things to check on, join up with Ike, we're moving soon."

With that Soren exited the tent and Mia sighed.

As she exited the tent she bumped into Heather "Oh, hey! Ready to go?"

The rogue nodded, some lingering thoughts from her nightmare were still floating around in her head.

Mia saw the strange expression and put a hand on Heather's shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Heather continued to nod and Mia decided to drop it. The rogue didn't want to turn away Nephenee's best friend so she decided to take this opportunity to see if she could learn more about the woman. "If you don't mind, I'd like it if we stuck close to each other in the upcoming battle."

Mia turned and raised an eyebrow "Really?"

At Heather's quick nod, Mia smiled "Wanna check out my moves? See if I'm all that Nephenee has said? Trust me, you'll be amazed. I've been training with the boss himself."

"Ike?"

Mia nodded "Yep, he has gone so far as to teach my some of his family's unique combat style."

"Wow…are you two…you know…"

Mia's eyes widened in shock "What!? No! I mean, it's not like he isn't attractive but…no, we're not, it's nothing like that!"

Heather laughed at Mia's freak out "I'm not arguing against it, you say it isn't, it isn't."

"It isn't!"

"Okay!"

As Heather continued to laugh, Mia eventually calmed down and laughed along with her.

* * *

_Sestohl_

Sure enough, Heather was impressed. Mia dashed back and forth, her blade singing and slicing through the air and flesh of her enemies.

As Heather leapt onto a sniper and buried her dagger in his throat she noticed Nephenee fighting next to a man with massive blue armor. Both lance wielders smashed through a line of paladins with little effort.

As the body of her enemy fell dead, Heather flipped over to Mia "We in the clear?"

Mia looked up to see a few wyverns heading towards them only for Haar to shoot in and strike one, the others became occupied with the new enemy and they began circling in the sky.

"Yeah, for a bit at least, we'll keep to the rear, gain back some stamina and such then charge back in."

As Heather nodded they followed the rest of the troops, the rogue quickly realized that Nephenee's stories about the Greil Mercenaries were more than true. Ike, on his own, ripped through entire lines of swordmasters and warriors while the brothers teamed up to take down the approaching generals.

All around, their superiority was clear.

Shortly after, Ike and Boyd brought down Istvan and just as Soren had predicted the enemy forces began to scramble with one lower captain signaling a mass retreat though the army ended up heading off in four different directions.

Using this momentary peace, Heather approached the purple haired swordmaster, once again her nightmare at the forefront of her subconscious she couldn't hold a certain question in anymore. If anyone in the company could clear some of her doubt's, it'd be Nephenee's best friend.

"Mia, mind if I ask you a rather…strange question. I know I just met you and all but-"

Mia waved her off and smiled "You're a friend of Nephenee's, I'm fine with whatever it is…so, what's up?"

"What do you think of people with…unique romantic interests?"

Mia scratched her chin and tilted her head "Unique romantic interests? You mean like…a guy that likes a guy? Like that?"

"Yeah…"

Mia shrugged "I knew a pair of women during the last war that were really close...like really close, though honestly in the case of strangers it isn't any of my business what someone or who someone chooses to love or whatever…why do you ask?"

 _"A pair of women?"_ Heather wanted to ask about that but decided against it, realizing Mia just asked her own question the rogue quickly answered "Just curious...that's all..."

"Pretty specific thing to be curious about…do you have an opinion on it?"

As Mia put her hands on her hips, Heather scratched her head "No…I don't mind it. Like you said. It wouldn't be any of my business anyway."

The two remained silent though Mia's intense focus on Heather began to worry the rogue. As she started to move away, Mia approached her "Heather. Are you-"

A loud roar rang out causing the pair to turn and see the Begnion Central Army approaching.

"We've got to go! Now!"

Just as Mia said that, Ike yelled out the fall back order which was quickly obeyed though the Laguz stood back as Skrimir had clear intentions of challenging the massive enemy force.

* * *

_Laguz Alliance Camp_

"Excuse me, pardon, hey! Did you not hear me!? MOVE!"

A male Laguz practically jumped out of the way, allowing Heather to pass. The rogue could not find Nephenee anywhere and with the commotion over Ranulf and Skrimir's battle as well as the retreat, it was even harder to just move around the camp.

With all the people moving about, Heather felt her ire growing and any unfortunate man that came to a stop in front of her received more than an earful.

After thinking about the situation she realized something, the camp was crowded and loud, where would Nephenee be in a situation like this?

Snapping her fingers, Heather ran in the opposite direction and out of the camp.

Just as she guessed Nephenee was sitting down near a tree.

"Hey, Neph."

The rogue sat down next to her, close enough that their arms brushed against each other.

Nephenee turned to her "Heather…"

"Saw you in that last battle, it is honestly like looking at a completely different person."

"You were…looking at me?"

Heather thought for a moment before continuing "I wasn't distracted, it was only between encounters, trust me."

Nephenee looked away "It still isn't the best idea…lookin away from the battle…"

Heather sighed "You're right…sorry…it's just…odd."

"Odd?"

"Poor choice of words…you in combat and you out of it…you know."

Nephenee brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Neph…do you mind if…I ask you a…somewhat odd question."

At Nephenee's silence Heather continued "What do you…think of…"

The Halberd turned to see the silent rogue "Heather? Are you alright?"

" _How could you!? Don't talk to me!"_

Heather swallowed "It's a little embarrassing…what do you think…of me?"

Nephenee tilted her head "What do I think…of you?"

The gold haired woman nodded quickly "It is a rather odd question. I'm just…interested is all…"

"Does my opinion…matter to you?"

" _Immensely…"_

"Yeah…like I keep saying, you are fantastic person, like, amazingly, stupendously great…I hold your opinions in high regard."

Nephenee smiled "Well…I think…you're a really nice gal…"

The Halberd glanced at her quickly before looking away "Real pretty as well…"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Nephenee blushed, refusing to look at Heather "You're also unique in your own ways…for such a nice gal you can just…turn in some situations."

"Like?"

Nephenee recalled Heather calling out Ludveck and basically threatening to torture him as well as mentioning her outbursts around camp.

"You can hear me?"

"No…I hear people talking about the wily golden haired woman practically biting some poor guy's head off when all he did was ask you a question."

Heather laughed nervously "How about that…"

"Though I take it you're fine with the women around here?"

Nephenee was now looking at the rogue who nervously rubbed her arms "Huh?"

"Well, in all the stories it's some poor guy that crosses your path…seems like no women ever do."

"It's just…a…coincidence! Every time! It just happens to be a guy…"

As silence fell around them, Heather glanced at Nephenee quickly.  _"She thinks I'm pretty…"_

Smiling to herself she didn't notice Nephenee stand up "We should get movin on back to camp…you know, figure out the going ons."

Heather nodded and stood up, taking Nephenee's arm she began walking back to camp with the Halberd in tow.

Nephenee looked down at their interlinked arms then at Heather, with a smile she allowed the rogue to pull her along. All the while Heather thought of the things Nephenee said about her.

" _I wonder if there is anything else she thinks about me…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long since I actually read and absorbed my own story, still like it as much as the first day I wrote it, though as I'm going along I'm editing it, touching it up here and there. Can't hurt.


	7. Star Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best description for this story is Radiant Dawn told through the eyes of the B-Team, A-Team guys and gals are like special guests. I get giddy when I get to write them.

_Laguz Alliance Camp_

"We're flying in? Wow…that is some kind of strategy…"

Heather commented as she walked through the camp with Mia "Is this the only way?"

The swordmaster nodded "According to Soren it's the best way to cross the Ribahn. If we pull this off we can continue our surge."

Thinking about the tactician and his ability to plan such flawless...plans, Heather shook her head "That guy…he comes up with all the strategies and everything?"

Mia nodded again "Yep, he's amazing."

A silence fell over them as the swordmaster cast a quick glance at Heather before looking away "You know…at his job…"

"Uh huh…"

The pair came to a stop as Ike emerged from his tent "Mia, you all-"

"Set? Of course!"

Ike then glanced at Heather "You're a thief, right?"

Heather turned to Mia then back at Ike "Where did you hear that?"

"It's just the look…sorry. Either way, there are bound to be some things we can use among the Senator's supplies, they won't need em so if you can."

Heather nodded "Of course, you can count on me!"

After Ike left Mia laughed "He's really blunt, nothing to worry about, he didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Eh, I'm not gonna deny it." Shrugging it off the pair continued along.

* * *

Nephenee watched as the army mobilized, the hawks took off for their position and the Beast Tribe lead by Skrimir made their way for the Ribahn.

"Those darn ravens…"

"You can say that again."

The Halberd practically jumped out of her skin as Ranulf walked past her "Hey Nephenee, how've you been?"

"Ranulf. Good to see you…I've been fine and all."

"I heard from Ike you and some old friends were fighting with Elincia against that idiot's rebellion…glad to see you made it out okay."

Nephenee nodded to him "It was somethin alright…the whole time I was worried about…stuff. Even after Geoffrey went to apprehend Ludveck…it just, didn't feel right."

"Then he attacked Alpea…honestly, I'm just amazed that you came here. I mean, I know you still have gratitude towards Ike and friends among the army…"

Nephenee smiled "I just wanted to help…much like how Ike was fine with bringin the Mercenaries in. I was fine with coming to help everyone out."

Ranulf extended his hand and shook Nephenee's "Well it's great to have you along. Lethe told me you're still as relentless as ever. You're going with the troop to the Supply camp, right?"

At Nephenee's nod Ranulf noticed that a majority of the Laguz forces had moved out "Well, looks like it's time…hope you like flying."

* * *

_Supply Camp_

The flying was something Nephenee still wasn't used to, she rode with Marcia several times during the Mad King's war but riding a hawk was completely different and felt…well, not at all safe or stable.

Dismounting she approached Ike alongside her allies, the enemy camp close by and the war raging behind them.

"Alright, you all know the plan. You find any vital supplies, burn them, we need to cause as much chaos as we can before pulling out."

"That said, let's try not to harm the Senators in any way. They may be our enemies now but some things just become more complex when the peace rolls in."

With Soren finishing the statement, the Mercenaries nodded to the pair and moved in.

* * *

Once they arrived at the front gate, Heather dashed for it while Gatrie, Shinon and Ike held off the outer guard.

Finished with the gate, Heather swung it open to see a general waiting for her, quickly she leapt aside and allowed Mia and Nephenee to pass. As the enemy scrambled to fight back, Oscar and Titania rode in and began striking enemies as well as smashing gates, letting loose the enemy's horses before their cavalry could saddle up.

"This way sir!" A knight called as he ran out of a tent with a Senator close behind him. Heather spotted the man as well as the rather large bag he was carrying. Smiling to herself she caught up to him and silently cut the bag from his waist before leaping away.

"Thank you." She whispered before spotting a large supply of rations. Grabbing a nearby torch she threw it into the boxes and watched them burn.

With a smile she returned to the combat.

* * *

"Geez, wipe your face, it's disgusting." Heather commented as she looted the last Senators tent. Veyona had fallen and the last supplies were burned. The mercenaries were beginning to pull out, though Heather had one last thing to take care of.

She saw a rather large white gem and took it, examining her reflection "These will really help our cause…thank you."

As she put it away she heard a faint draw  _"Oh no you-"_

"Heather!"

The rogue turned, prepared to strike only for Nephenee to cover her and use her shield to strike the Senator, knocking him out cold.

Heather sheathed her dagger "I totally had him…but thanks, Neph."

Before Nephenee could reply she coughed and a hand went to her side, alarmed Heather checked quickly and found the Senator's knife was stuck in her side causing the rogue to curse.

"I'll take care of this, just hold still."

As Heather worked to remove the blade an apply a vulnerary she looked up at Nephenee "What are you even doing here?"

"I…I was worried bout ya…"

Heather smiled at that "Really?"

"I didn't see you…durin the fightin…I didn't know where you gone off to."

Nephenee winced as the knife came out and hit the floor "Shoulda told you I was on lootin duty. Taking what I can from these Senate chumps."

Heather stood, her eyes having a hard time leaving the blood stain across Nephenee's side "You alright?"

The Halberd smiled "Even when I save you…I still need your help."

Heather was about to make a comment about knowing the Senator had a knife but refrained from doing so and hooked Nephenee's arm "We're done here, let's go."

Nephenee nodded to the other woman and the exited the tent, joining the rest of the Mercenaries as they vanished into the night.

* * *

_Laguz Alliance Camp_

Now across the Ribahn the Laguz were roaring in victory, the strategy played out just as they planned with Zelgius pulling back his army to reinforce the Senators.

Lines crumbled and the Alliance made headway, now prepared to continue surging into Begnion.

Nephenee stood in front of a mirror; she took off most of her armor and pulled her shirt up to see the knife wound. She let out a small sigh "It ain't that bad…"

Thanks to Heather's quick response the wound was closing quickly, the knife didn't go in too deep and the blood was just from the impact, nothing new.

As she took off her shoulder guards, Heather appeared at the opening tent flap. The rogue remained silent as Nephenee put down her second guard, her hands moved to her helmet and a few thoughts came to Heather's mind.

" _Not like this."_

"Hey Neph!"

Jumping the Halberd turned "H-heather! H-How long have-"

"Just got here…is everything alright? I mean, I know it hasn't been long, I'm just…worried is all…"

Nephenee smiled "I'm fine. Thanks again…how about you? Did you get hurt at all?"

Heather shook her head "Naw, they couldn't touch me even if they tried!"

Nephenee smiled at that before looking down at the ground and toying with her scarf.

Scratching her head, Heather remembered what Nephenee was doing before she came in "I've got to go...got some…some things, see you around."

After the rogue left, Nephenee sighed and removed her helmet "Hey Neph."

Only to put it back on quickly and let out a small yell.

"Woah, you alright?"

Nephenee looked back to see Mia standing there, sighing in relief the Halberd threw her helmet to the ground and fell to her cot.

Mia walked over to her and sat down "Neph?"

"I thought you were…someone else…"

"Who? Heather? I just saw her leave."

"I know…I just…"

Mia laughed "Still shy about letting people see you without your helmet?"

Nephenee opened her eyes and looked at Mia before speaking very lightly, almost like a whisper "…yes…"

Mia shook her head "I don't know why, you look great. The only thing you'd have to worry about is attracting glances from every other guy you walk by..."

Nephenee sat up  _"Odd…Mia just complemented me but…it doesn't feel the same…"_

As the Halberd ran her hand through her Cerulean hair she continued to think to herself as Mia watched her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in such deep thought…what's up?"

Nephenee shook her head "I'm not sure…how are things with, Soren?"

Mia's eyes widened "What? Where did that come from?"

Nephenee smiled "I'm interested…I haven't asked yet…and well…you're my best friend."

The swordmaster fell to the cot and groaned "I don't know, it's hard to talk to him…I mean, it was much harder before…y'know during the Mad King's War…practically impossible…what do you think I should do?"

Nephenee thought for a moment "I…I've never been in a situation like that…"

"You've never had feelings for someone else? I gotta say, that's amazing."

Nephenee nodded slowly "It just…hasn't happened…maybe just try some other things…food maybe? He still looks like he doesn't eat much…"

Mia sat up "True…that gives me an idea."

Standing the swordmaster moved towards the exit "If you ever run into that kind of situation, I really hope you come to me for help. After all, we're best friends, right?"

At Nephenee's nod Mia winked and left.

* * *

"This is all good. Thank you, Heather." The rogue nodded to Soren "No problem, it was easy gettin this stuff."

"A thief I take it?"

Heather rolled her eyes "What's wrong with that?"

Soren shrugged "We've dealt with your kind before, though I assume you don't ask for money for any little thing, do you?"

"Why would I do that? If I need money, I just take it."

Soren raised an eyebrow at her honesty but shrugged it off "So, Soren, why do you coop yourself up in here all day? That can't be good for you."

"Busy."

Nodding, Heather turned away "Right. Not much of a talker eh Charmer?"

Soren stopped messing with his books and turned to her "What did you call me?"

"Charmer. Well…not that you're a charmer but more that you're a Charmer. Y'know."

The rogue pointed at her forehead causing Soren to nod slowly.

"Honestly, you always look tired, you really should get some rest."

Shaking his head Soren's attention returned to his books causing Heather to sigh.

"Well, hope you get everything done early."

With that Heather left the sage's tent and began walking through the dark camp. Most of the Laguz Alliance had turned in but there were a few lights on in tents here or there.

As she neared her own tent she stopped to see the light in Nephenee's tent go out. With a smile she whispered.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."


	8. Fate's Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a core group of the Alliance rushes towards the Soze Pass, Heather remains back at the camp...bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never take horse units to the General's Hand. Learned the hard way.

_Laguz Alliance Camp_

Today was a bit of a hectic day in the Alliance camp, after a rather strenuous meeting, Ranulf was relaying orders to the divisions, namely the ones led by Lethe and Kyza.

The army was preparing to mobilize and confront Begnion's forces when Ike got word that Zelgius issued a challenge to Skrimir and the brash Lion accepted, going off on his own to the Soze Pass.

Throwing all the strategic work down the drain a detachment led by Ike and Ranulf took off for the Soze Pass almost immediately, leaving the majority of the already positioned army to wait until they returned.

Heather sat by herself, groaning. Simply stated: she was bored.

"Hey, Heather! This time-"

Hearing Gatrie she groaned again, even louder "No, not this time! Not ever! Why are you even here?"

The general shrugged "That mountain climb would've been way too much for me, so I elected to hang back…then again it's not like they were ordering people to follow. The necessary personnel knew who they were."

At Heather's silence he continued "So just one day, you and me, come on."

The rogue stood and turned "What part of NEVER do you not understand?"

"The never part."

Rolling her eyes Heather turned and walked away while Gatrie continued to console and compliment her.

* * *

_Nephenee's Tent_

Examining her weapon closely the Halberd smiled "Perfect." The lance's edges were sharp and the weapon was clean and ready for use. Putting it aside she picked up a javelin and noted the ruined handles and crack along the blade. "Not workin with this one."

As she continued, Heather ran in and bent over, breathing hard "How is he so fast in that armor!"

Nephenee looked to her "How've ya been, Heather?"

The rogue waved her off before hearing Gatrie calling for her. After a few minutes his voice faded away allowing Heather to breathe a great sigh of relief.

"He's not that bad a guy." Nephenee commented as she put her javelin aside and picked up a spear.

"You're too nice, Neph…"

The Halberd was busy cleaning her weapons and armor when Ike and Ranulf's group took off. Realizing there was nothing she could do to help them she elected to continue her maintenance and prepare for the upcoming battles.

"You're pretty darn quick Heather…you coulda caught up to them, if you wanted to."

Heather sat down next to the Halberd and held up one end of the spear, keeping it more level as Nephenee continued to clean it.

"I didn't want to go."

"Why? I mean…if you don't mind me asking."

Heather thought for a moment, unsure what to say "Uh…I just…I don't think I would've been much help scaling a mountain…fighting through huge guys and ballistae."

"Really? You seem awful confident to me, I figured you'd handle that well."

Laughing the rogue nodded "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Have you scaled a mountain before?"

Nephenee smiled as she flipped the spear around "Yeah, during the Mad King's War…it was one of the craziest bouts we had. They rolled big ol' rocks down on us as we ascended. Had some ballistae as well…"

Heather whistled "Did you get hit?"

Nephenee thought "One boulder got close but it was blown up by Calill, a sage friend of mine. Some of the bits hit me an all but nothin to fret over."

As Nephenee admired her spear, Heather took the time to just stare at the Halberd again. "I know it's pretty early to be thinkin about this but what do you think you'll do when the war wraps up?"

Nephenee shrugged before standing and placing the spear at the side "I've not given much thought…what about you?"

The pair left the tent together with Heather thinking "I suppose I'll go back to watching over my mom…she is pretty old and sickly. Don't like leaving her alone."

"Is someone watchin her now?"

Heather nodded "I sent word…got some old friends of hers to check in on her now and then…"

Noting the time the pair decided to head towards the mess tent. Mounted knights would have been unable to climb up the mountain in the Soze Pass far enough so Oscar hung back which good news for them as he was a renowned chef throughout the entire alliance.

"Hey Crimson Beauty!" Heather called as they passed by Titania who regarded them with a smile "Heather. Nephenee."

"Why do you call her that?" Nephenee asked to which Heather shrugged "What? Isn't she attractive?"

"I suppose…"

As they ate, Heather eyed Nephenee, she wanted to ask something but nothing viable was coming to mind.

" _Maybe it's time to just be more…forward."_

"Heather. Do you think I'm relentless?"

The rogue tilted her head as Nephenee's eyes found her "Relentless…how?"

The Halberd shook her head "A lotta friends I know call me relentless in combat…I don't know if that's good or bad…"

Heather thought about the times she saw Nephenee in battle, taking down everyone she turned her attention to. Pursuing them if they ran and being all around elegant and deadly.

"It's a good asset. You're a strong part of the army, Nephenee. I've seen that several times for sure."

As Nephenee nodded, Heather continued "How'd you…y'know…get so good at your lance work? I haven't seen anyone else around here anywhere near that good."

"You're just exaggeratin and all, I'm not THAT good."

Heather laughed "You are underestimating yourself; you're amazing…and not just in combat."

As Nephenee finished her food she looked up to Heather "You're so…nice to me…"

The rogue winked "Of course! Are you still surprised? I make it a point to tell you how amazing you are every now and then."

Seeing the blush form Heather continued "From your elegant and brutal combat presence, to your kindhearted every day posture…"

"Stop." Nephenee stated turning away with a smile and a deeper blush.

"…and you can be just plain adorable."

Returning their plates, Nephenee continued to look away from Heather, her face still red.

"There is something I'd like to know, Neph. Every once in a while I think about us and I-"

"Us?"

Heather nodded "Our…"

"…friendship?"

The rogue turned away "Do I spend too much time around you?"

"What?"

"I mean, you know so many other people here in camp and sometimes I feel like I'm taking all your time away from them."

Heather froze as she felt Nephenee's hand on hers. Turning slowly she faced the Halberd "Why would you think something so silly? I really enjoy the time we spend together."

Heather swallowed "You do?"

"Yeah…I wasn't so sure at first…but we've known each other for some time now…I know I can be open and just talk to you bout anythin. I like it."

Heather's heart jumped at the statement "I like being with you too."

As their eyes met again they heard someone yell "They're back!" "Did you hear? General Skrimir is injured!" "Against a beorc!?" "No! Impossible!"

Before they realized what was happening the camp was in an uproar, and everyone was yelling for something different.

As the leaders returned to the strategy tent and began speaking Nephenee spotted Mia.

As the Halberd walked towards her, she let go of Heather's hand, in response, the warmth that was all over the rogue's body vanished almost instantly.

The golden haired woman slowly approached the friends as Mia told them about what happened at the pass. The final decision would either be peace treaty talks, full scale combat with the armies wiping each other out or an Alliance retreat back to Gallia, Zelgius gave the Laguz Alliance three days to respond, in which he swore his forces would not attack them.

* * *

_Nephenee's Tent_

"In here?"

"That's fine."

Heather finished packing some things for Nephenee and slung the bag over her shoulder. The Alliance has decided to separate with the Beast Tribe falling back to Gallia and the Bird Tribes gathering more information on the Begnion forces. While this goes on the Mercenaries decided to move to nearby Castle Seliora.

As Nephenee reached up and picked up a lance she called to Heather "Do you need my help to pack up your tent?"

"Oh…well, I-"

Heather noticed that as Nephenee pulled the lance down another fell over and ran to Nephenee's side, tackling her to the ground as several weapons fell with the old javelin breaking as it hit the floor.

Heather now found herself on top of Nephenee, looking into the Halberd's eyes. She wasn't sure what to say and in all honesty, would rather just stay there forever.

Nephenee blushed and looked elsewhere "I'm fine Heather…you mind helpin me up?"

After a few moments Heather nodded and helped the Halberd to her feet.

The two remained silent, Heather casting a quick glance at Nephenee, catching the other woman looking at her as well.

Coughing Nephenee bent down and picked up her lance "We should get goin…"

Nodding, still not speaking, Heather picked up a bag and exited the tent after Nephenee.

* * *

_Castle Seliora_

_The battlefield was unfamiliar, sounds of combat surrounded her. A man came up to her and brought his axe up, unaware of what was happening, Nephenee found herself on the ground again, looking up at the rogue who seemed to be at a loss for words. The setting had changed to the Halberd's own tent, mirroring events not so long ago._

" _Neph…I-"_

_Still on top of the Halberd, Heather absentmindedly bent down closer to her. Nephenee's face began glowing redder as the rogue came even closer._

" _H-Heather-"_

_As their lips met everything seemed to go dark._

Sitting up quickly, the Cerulean haired woman looked around  _"W-what was that?"_

Rubbing her eyes the Halberd continued to look around her room, remembering where she was and what happened.


	9. Conflicted?

_Castle Seliora_

"You're certain? Damn. Alright, rouse everyone!"

Ike commanded as Titania took off, running past Heather.

"H-hey! What's going on?"

"Begnion's here, we're fighting for our lives again, what's new."

At that Heather turned and descended, she noticed Oscar, Boyd and Rolf running outside as well as Shinon dashing past her.

Turning a corner she almost hit Brom and Gatrie "You guys shouldn't stroll around together! No one can get past you!"

"Sorry bout that Heather."

As the rogue continued she reached her room and picked up her discarded daggers and knives. As she left she noticed Nephenee's door ajar.

"Neph?"

Peering inside she spotted Nephenee looking out the window, fully armed and ready to go.

"Neph?"

Approaching her she tapped the Halberd's shoulder.

"Neph we-"

"Oh! Heather! Hey! Yes. Right!"

Quickly the Halberd ran past her and out the room. The rogue raised an eyebrow but shrugged off the strange interaction before rushing to the Castle's defense.

* * *

_Castle Seliora Exterior_

Now outside of the castle, Heather bumped into Mia "Hey, what's up? Whose attacking? Didn't they-"

"Apparently someone is trying to supersede Zelgius' command. They want the castle back."

At Mia's statement, Heather scoffed "Right, well the battle isn't going to play out that way." _  
_

As the Mercenaries prepared to defend themselves the enemy general gave them one last warning and demanded the castle back; Ike curtly denied his request.

As the battle erupted it became painfully evident that the Greil Mercenaries defense was far stronger than Begnion originally thought. The Mercenaries were able to secure the Castle quicklyt enough that they broke away from the castle walls and took the fight to Lombroso's forces, surprising the Begnion general.

Cursing he turned as one of his knights approached him "W-we're being pushed back! Sir! What do we do!"

"Keep going! We outnumber them! Look! There are only two left on the right flank!"

Lombroso pointed to Gatrie and Haar, the knight shook his head "Those two ARE the right flank!"

"Lombroso!"

The general turned to see Levail "Withdraw your forces this very second! You are acting against Zelgius' wishes!"

"Quiet boy! You there, continue the fight and watch your general work!"

Ignoring Levail's calls, Lombroso charged into the fray, swinging his axe he struck Brom, pushing the general back before his horse leapt and crashed into the ground near Boyd.

Seeing this Rhys cast a spell to blind Lombroso, giving Boyd enough time to leap away as the enemy general's axe hit the ground.

"Whose this joker?" Heather commented, leaping onto his horse "Hey buddy!"

"W-what!? You!" Stabbing him with her dagger, Heather leapt away as he tried to strike her "How dare you!"

"Don't take it personally ugly, I just don't like men like you."

As Lombroso charged, arrows from Rolf and Shinon downed his horse and he fell over.

Standing he swung at Heather who easily leapt aside, the rogue noticed Nephenee out of the corner of her eye, watching her and an enemy approaching.

"Neph! Look out!"

Heather spun her dagger and threw it in her direction. The weapon bounced off an enemy Halberd's shield but gave Nephenee the opportunity to roll away from his strike and kill him.

"What will you do now!?" Lombroso yelled, slamming his axe into the ground. Heather flipped over him, tearing her first dagger out of his neck "That's mine."

Turning Lombroso was faced with Heather again "You are weak! You cannot defeat me! I am Begnion's-"

Heather rolled her eyes and dove aside, revealing Rolf and Shinon who fired several arrows into Lombroso. As the general fell dead the enemy forces called for retreat. Shaking his head, the Sentinel Levail took off.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle Janaff and Ulki arrived and began speaking with Ike, Titania, Soren and Reyson.

Heather saw them talking and spun her dagger around before sheathing it. Turning she walked over to Nephenee "Neph. Are you-"

Nephenee jumped and turned to her "Fine? Yes. Thanks."

As Heather opened her mouth to speak, Nephenee walked away quickly, the rogue started to reach for her arm but decided against it.

Shaking her head she turned away "Something's up…"

* * *

The Halberd sat in her room thinking to herself, completely unaware of Mia standing behind her. The swordmaster cleared her throat causing Nephenee to jump "Heather, I-"

"Heather? No, it's me…Neph are you okay?"

Nephenee glance at Mia and nodded "Fine."

"No offense but I saw you out there…you didn't look fine."

Mia pointed to the wounds along Nephenee's left side "You took way more blows than you usually do…you know you can talk to me."

Titania appeared at the door "Get ready, we're moving out in an hour, the Laguz Alliance is crossing the Ribahn."

Mia nodded to her and after the Axe Paladin vanished she turned to Nephenee. Walking over she sat next to her friend "Neph. Come on, what's wrong?"

"I…had a…strange…"

"Strange…what?"

"D-dream…I guess…"

Mia exhaled "Oh, I thought something terrible happened to someone you knew or something…a dream is more manageable. What was so strange about it?"

The image returned to Nephenee's mind, she shook her head to try to get it out but it wasn't helping "I was…with someone I know…"

The two remained silent with Mia thinking to herself "With someone you know…in what regards?"

At Nephenee's continued silence Mia put an arm around her "Hey, its fine. It was just a dream, regardless of what happened in it, it wasn't real. Unless…you wanted it to be real…in which case, make it so."

" _Make it so?"_ A blush grew on Nephenee's face and she shook her head "No it's…its fine, thank you Mia. We should get ready."

* * *

_East of the Ribahn_

What should have been an easy task exploded in the faces of the Laguz Alliance. During their attempted retreat they ran into the Daein army led by the Silver Haired Maiden, Micaiah.

The Laguz forces that battled Daein were led by Lethe, Mordecai and Kezhda, while they fought well the Daein army fought back with a fervor never seen before. If the battle continued both sides would have lost far too many soldiers so Ranulf ran out to the front lines and ordered Lethe to pull her forces back.

Heather sat outside watching the big players enter the strategy tent, they needed to devise a way to get around the Daein forces and continue their retreat to Gallia.

Heather turned to see Mia sit next to her "Heather…do you know what's up with Nephenee?"

The rogue turned "No…we haven't spoken since the Castle Seliora battle. Why?"

"She's been a little…out of it…she was hit quite a few times during that battle…more than usual. I think she's distracted but she wouldn't tell me why."

Heather ran a hand through her golden hair "I can't say…you're her best friend…if she doesn't tell you why would she tell me?"

Mia looked at the rogue "I'm not sure but…I feel that you two have just as close a connection…for me, please?"

Heather couldn't help it, not with Mia putting on her best begging face. "I can't resist such a caring girl, alright. I'll go see."

* * *

 

"Neph?"

The Halberd looked up to see Heather "H-hey…"

"Listen, it may not be any of my business but Mia's worried about you. She says you've been distracted…and with the war we're in the middle of…that isn't good to say the least."

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

Heather shook her head "You've got nothin to apologize for…but if there is somethin you want to tell me, I'll listen. Whatever it is."

Nephenee looked down and asked "What do you think of me?"

"Wha?"

"What do you…think of me? Just…what are your feelins about me?"

" _Feelings? Where is this coming from?"_

"Uh…"

" _Can someone yell contact out there!? Get me out of here!"_

"Well…I…think you're…a great dutiful, honorable and strong person. You have a wonderful personality, I love talking with you and I think you're beautiful…"

Going silent Heather waited a few moments before Nephenee giggled and stood up "Thanks, Heather."

"I-is that it?"

Nephenee walked up to the rogue, standing very close to her. Heather swallowed, looking into Nephenee's eyes this close again; she swore she could feel gravity pulling her towards the Halberd.

"Neph-"

Nephenee embraced her, Heather remained still even after the Cerulean haired woman released her. Ranulf's voice called from the outside, a team was moving in to distract the Daein forces while the Alliance crossed the Ribahn again. Nephenee smiled at Heather "Well, let's go."

After the Halberd left, Heather resumed breathing normally, still incredibly warm despite the cool air around her.


	10. Surging Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Ike to face the Black Knight in this chapter is impossible. That aside I remember this being one of the easier chapters to write. Everything just fell into place.

Roaring, Ranulf charged into the swamp followed by several more soldiers of the Beast Tribe and the Greil Mercenaries.

The plan was simple; distract the leading Daein forces long enough for the Alliance to cross the Ribahn. Once the enemy was caught fighting on two fronts they would, hopefully, retreat.

"Look out!" Heather called, leaping high into the air and tossing a knife into a swordmaster, giving Ilyana the time to move away as Boyd ran in to finish the job.

The thunder sage nodded to Heather before returning to the battle. Hearing extremely loud screeches the rogue turned to see Janaff and Ulki fly by and join Haar in holding back the enemy wyverns.

"Awesome."

As Heather proceeded she spotted a man strike a Laguz with the hilt of his blade, the beast fell over as he turned to her.

"You sure do stand out."

Narrowing his eyes he brought both his blades up "Who are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Heather shot forward, daggers colliding with her opponent's blade. "That is something you don't have to know, mister."

Flipping over she kicked him in the chin and spun around, knocking his oncoming blade from her.

"I don't recognize you."

Heather gave the man another odd look "Should you? Whatever, just back off!"

As Heather prepared to move in, a lightning bolt struck near her, bringing her to a halt. "Another sage…where is-"

Ilyana approached "Heather. Stop."

The rogue raised an eyebrow as Ilyana neared the enemy swordmaster "Zihark."

Now looking at Ilyana, Zihark sheathed his blades "So Ike and the Mercenaries are really here…"

Ilyana nodded "Are you going to keep fighting us…Zihark?"

Sighing he turned away "Not right now…but Daein has joined on Begnion's side. Future combat is unavoidable."

As Zihark walked away Heather stood next to Ilyana "He's the Zihark guy? The one who feeds you a lot?"

"Yes." The sage said before returning to battle.

As Heather looked up she saw a massive man slash through several Laguz in one blow. "Who the-"

She felt her arm being pulled away "What!? Nephenee! What are you doing!?"

Releasing the rogue, Nephenee pointed to the large man "T-that's the Black Knight, being anywhere near him is a very bad idea."

"The Black Knight? I thought he was dead."

"So did I."

Even so, Ike moved forward, flanked by Boyd and Haar above.

Nephenee shook her head "He's going to fight him again…"

Heather watched as the Commander and the Black Knight dueled, blades clashing and uninterrupted as Boyd and Haar held off the other Daein forces.

"We need some cover over here!" Shinon yelled.

Looking to each other, Nephenee and Heather nodded before joining the Sniper and the Bishop Rhys.

* * *

"I let you win…"

"I had my suspicions…and after all that…I just have to say that I'm glad. I've gotten stronger and now, for sure, I know I can defeat you."

"By all means. Try me."

As Ike prepared to charge Ulki flew over "Ike! They did it! The army has crossed and is engaging the Daein forces from behind. We should go too."

Sheathing his sword, Ike nodded "We will finish this later, Black Knight."

"Indeed we will, son of Gawain."

* * *

_Serenes Forest_

The successful retreat from the Ribahn brought the Laguz Alliance to the still healing Serenes Forest. While the front of the army was focused on reaching the hidden road to complete their return to Gallia, the Mercenaries in back thought of the battle they just waged against former comrades.

"Zihark…really…I heard from Haar he actually ran into Jill. Much like Zihark, Haar couldn't bring himself to fight and withdrew. We were all on the same side once…this is all kinds of messed up." Mia stated, shaking her head.

"I don't understand…why is Daein involved?" Heather asked to which Mia and Nephenee shrugged.

"It don't make much sense…" the Halberd commented with Mia adding "They have nothing to gain, last I checked their capital was still in bad shape from the Occupational Army's final strike…regardless, we've got two armies to run from now."

As the three continued walking Heather looked around the vibrant and returning forest. She knew of Serenes, everyone knew of Serenes, the once home of the Heron Tribe before their massacre and the burning of the forest.

Fortunately, following the previous war it was growing back, hopefully towards its former majesty in due time.

"Guessin you haven't been here either." Nephenee stated.

The rogue smiled "Course not. Never was one for travel. But everything I've seen…its eye opening, I guess a lot like your first traipse through Tellius."

Mia looked at the trees and recalled when Reyson and Leanne sang the song for the forest after they defeated Duke Tanas.

The army ceased moving, concerning the small group.

Mia peered ahead and saw a rather sizeable group of the army commanders including: Ike, Soren, Titania, Skrimir, Ranulf, Janaff, Ulki and Tibarn in deep discussion.

After a while the army found itself changing course "Where are we headed?" Heather asked cautiously.

Mia shook her head "Not sure, I'll go find out."

After she left, Heather turned to Nephenee "By the way, I don't think I properly thanked you."

"For what?"

Heather shrugged "Might've been nothing but…knowing you saw the Black Knight and your first instinct was to warn me…it means a lot to know that you care that much."

Nephenee turned away and ran a hand through her hair "D-don't mention it…"

As Heather smiled to herself she looked ahead to see the army hadn't resumed marching yet. As she was about to ask Nephenee's opinion she heard the Halberd humming a really calming tune.

"Where'd you learn that? It sounds nice."

Nephenee smiled "The herons. It was their galdr. I only heard it in full when they revived Serenes but it stuck to me anyway…durin the peace on the farm I found myself hummin it while I worked. Keeps me goin."

Heather continued to listen to Nephenee hum with a pleasant smile "It really is relaxing…"

* * *

_Kauku Caves_

The atmosphere changed once the Alliance found themselves in the molten and ash filled Kauku Caves. Deciding on the best course of action the army took off in search for an exit while the Mercenaries prepared to hold off any troops that Begnion might send in.

Soren didn't expect any, stating it would be an essential waste of personnel but Begnion went ahead and sent a skeleton force headed by the fearful Septimus.

"This is not the warm locale for relaxation I had in mind!" Heather yelled frustrated as she struck down an enemy Swordmaster.

"I don't like sweating!"

As she leapt away from a General, Brom rushed in and slammed the enemy. As they fought Heather wiped her forehead and turned to see Nephenee and Mia strike down a pair of Druids.

A javelin flew past the rogue and struck an enemy Warrior. Gatrie appeared with a smile "How do you fare, fair Heather?"

"Good. Thanks."

As an enemy swordmaster charged, Heather stabbed him in the arm, causing him to drop his blade and giving Gatrie the opportunity to run him through.

"Keep it up Blue."

With that Heather leapt away as Gatrie called "Will do!"

* * *

"Ilyana! Left!"

Nodding to Soren the Thunder Sage turned and zapped a General, stunning him long enough for Ranulf to tackle him.

Boyd and Titania covered the sages as their magic support broke down enemy Generals' armor and pushed the other forces back.

A massive blast was followed by flaming stones shooting down from above and slamming into the earth around the Mercenaries and Begnion's army.

"Look out!" Heather yelled running past Ilyana and taking the sage with her as a flaming rock hit the ground.

"Thank you, Heather."

"No problem."

Quickly Ilyana fired a bolt past Heather into a Sniper, with a smile the sage said "You can feed me to repay me."

"Of course." With that Heather returned to the conflict, seeking the rest of the enemy Snipers before they could get into position around the sages.

Upon striking down a Sage, Ulki turned "Ike! Skrimir has found an exit!"

The Hero turned from Septimus' body "Perfect, everyone! Push through, let's move!"

"This is unbearable." Heather muttered to which Ilyana agreed "It's making me hungry."

"You don't say…"

Ilyana looked up at Heather "What else?"

Raising an eyebrow, Heather turned to the Sage "What else…what?"

"You seem…very frustrated…I heard you yelling quite a lot during the battle."

"The heat-"

"…and something else. Has you on an edge of sorts."

Heather turned to see Nephenee and Mia talking ahead, the exchange she had with Nephenee about her feelings towards the Halberd.  _"I think I screwed up…"_

Ilyana tried to follow Heather's gaze but wasn't sure what she could be looking at aside from the other Mercenaries "Did someone do something to you?"

Heather shook her head "Nah…more like, I did something to myself."

Facing the sage, Heather noticed the interest in her pale eyes and sighed "I'm feeding you, isn't that enough."

"That is for me…I want to do something for you…you've been nice to me since we met and you don't mind when I ask you for food. I'd like to help you…with whatever problems you have…if any…or just…listen."

Heather smiled and put an arm around the sage "Aren't you the sweetest, worrying about me. Okay, you've got a deal."

As the rogue glanced back at the Halberd she thought about what she would tell Ilyana. It couldn't be the whole truth but enough that maybe she can get an idea of what to do about her situation.

* * *

_Goldoa_

Though any plans they made for when they reached Gallia were instantly thrown out when the Alliance came out in the Dragons' Country of Goldoa.

As the leaders entered Castle Goldoa to speak with Dheginsea the army remained outside, most hoping they'd be forgiven for the trespass.

"We would have to go back!?"

Nephenee backed up a bit as Heather whipped around "If I didn't trust Ike and the others I'd march in there and punch that lizard in the face!"

"I certainly admire your fervor." The rogue and Halberd turned to see a tall man with bright blue hair, Nephenee instantly recognized him and the woman following him "Nasir! Ena!"

"Nasir? The guy who helped you our during the Mad King's War? He's a dragon?"

At Heather's look, Nephenee scratched her head "Did I…leave out that part?"

Turning to the dragons Heather pointed at them "Hey! Your boss in there-"

"May very well decided to send you back from whence you came. I know and I don't agree with that decision…that is why I am here."

Nasir stated calmly as Ena spoke up next to him "We'll try our best to allow you passage through Goldoa and back to Gallia."

Heather crossed her arms and spoke under her breath as Nasir smiled at Nephenee "It is good to see you again."

"You as well Nasir."

With that the dragons continued walking towards Castle Goldoa, Nephenee looked to the obviously angry Heather and spoke softly.

"Heather…you really should be more careful about your temper."

Heather turned to Nephenee, any fury she had melted away as soon as she saw the Halberd's face.

" _Even after the conversation we had…she still remains close to me…but is it just as a friend or…"_

Uncrossing her arms she sighed before shaking her head, dispelling her thoughts.

Realizing the heat of the Kauku Caves had exhausted her she sat on a nearby boulder with Nephenee moving over to sit next to her with a smile "We'll be fine. I know it."

"Thanks Neph…and I'm sorry."

The Halberd laughed at that "It's alright…as much as I get you on it…I like seeing you fired up…you're strong, willing to say anythin."

Heather looked to Nephenee's downcast expression "I'm still not so…comfortable with my words and speech around people…"

Seizing the opportunity, Heather scooted over and put her arm around Nephenee, pulling the woman closer "You don't have to be ashamed of how you talk…between you and me, it's your quiet demeanor that I love."

Nephenee's face grew red as Heather continued "You're judging yourself in a way no one would. Say what you want to and say it how you want to."

Several thoughts went through Nephenee's mind about her conversation with Heather. The rogue admitted to liking her but in all honesty that was fairly obvious. Nephenee expected something…deeper even if she wasn't sure what. Either way she sighed before laying her head against Heather's shoulder.

"You really are a strong person Heather…and thanks…"

Remaining silent the rogue smiled, she did not want to move from that spot and for a few moments the pair was uninterrupted until a familiar voice called out.

"Nephenee! Heather" In response, Nephenee sprung to her feet and away from Heather, both of them turned to see Mia approaching, waving and smiling before reporting what she heard.

"Good news, our old friends Nasir and Ena are guiding us back to Gallia! No more Kauku Caves!"

Heather stood up slowly, the warmth on her shoulder slowly fading away and watched as Nephenee sighed in relief and spoke with Mia.

She then turned to see Nasir and Ena emerge from the Castle along with Ike, Skrimir and the other leaders. Tibarn's voice boomed, giving orders and soon the entire Alliance was following the two dragons.

* * *

_Road to Gallia_

"Hey." Nephenee turned to see Lethe at her side, with a smile the country girl nodded "Good to see you."

Lethe scratched her chin and continued to examine Nephenee who turned away nervously "W-why are you lookin at me like that?"

"You're an odd one."

"H-how so?"

Lethe moved to Nephenee's other side trying to catch her eyes "Right there." Lethe stated as the Halberd turned again.

"On any normal day you look so weak and fragile; no warrior spirit to be found yet in battle, a Beorc warrior worthy of Laguz praise appears and rips through the enemy. Why?"

Nephenee faced Lethe "I…that isn't me."

"It's a part of you at the very least. It is you."

"Lethe…why does this matter to you?"

Lethe sighed "It matters to me because it's something I don't understand. All the Beorc and Laguz I'm close to are refined warriors! The Greil Mercenaries, Jill Fizzart of Daein, Ranulf, Mordecai, Kyza…even my sister Lyre. They know they are warriors…as for you, you seem to…push that identity aside."

"I appreciate the sentiment…I really do. I just…I like being…" Nephenee struggled trying to find a word, then remembered what Heather always says about her "I like being a dutiful person."

At Lethe's silence the Halberd continued "I fight with my friends and for my country…always…even bein as meek as you think I am. I have a strong sense of duty for my home…I jump at every opportunity to fight for what's right…I just don't want it to define me. I still want to be the country girl from Ohma…"

Lethe ran a hand through her hair and smirked "Nephenee of Ohma. You sure are something."

Heather watched as Nephenee spoke with Lethe further ahead, she wasn't sure what they were saying but Nephenee had a somewhat serious and determined expression on her face. Any more thoughts about the women before her were scrambled when another voice spoke up next to her. "Did you really say that?"

The rogue turned to see Ranulf walking alongside her "Say what?"

"I heard from Kezhda that you wanted to punch ol Dheginsea in the face."

Heather rolled her eyes "You Laguz and you're enhanced hearin."

"You've got a lot of spunk Heather, I like that."

"Frankly, that Dheginsea fellow sounds exactly like the kinda man I'd hate."

Ranulf sighed "He's just old fashioned."

"Too old fashioned it seems."

After a short silence Ranulf spoke up again "Why do you hate men?"

"Huh?"

"I often hear you talking about hating different men…but I've never heard you say that of any kind of woman, Beorc or Laguz."

Heather remained silent as Ranulf raised an eyebrow "Personal?"

"You could say that…"

After thinking for a bit Heather looked to Nephenee who was smiling and talking with Lethe and Mia who had joined them. She found herself smiling "…I'd like to say, at the very least…that I just…like women more."

Ranulf followed Heather's gaze to the other women and smirked, "Would it be terrible for me to say the same thing?"

Glancing at each other the rogue and cat burst out laughing.


	11. Ohma's Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote in my original author's note that this was one of my favorite chapters. Think i said that a lot at the time but reading it again, I really love it.

"Hikin never gets any easier." Brom stated as he wiped his brow. Heather rolled her eyes as Boyd laughed "I told you to keep up those exercises I showed you before! Besides, you do farm work! How are you not buff like me?"

As the two conversed, Heather noticed Ilyana stroll over to her with a smile "How are you doing, Heather."

"I'll be better when we reach Gallia and stop marching…how about you, hungry?"

Ilyana shook her head "This is about you."

"I thought you wanted to talk over a meal, right now is a little…not private."

The sage tilted her head "Private? Heather…I don't see you as a person afraid of other's opinions."

"I'm not!" The rogue yelled at Ilyana who just blinked in response as Heather apologized.

"Didn't mean to snap…"

"It's alright…I now know there is something eating away at you."

"Nice choice of words."

Walking next to each other in silence Heather looked up to see Mia talking with Soren. The rogue couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction, unlike her, Mia was not hiding what she was trying to say but whether or not the sage understood he wasn't reacting the way she wanted.

After a bit, he excused himself to do something and Mia spotted Heather watching her. As the rogue smirked, Mia walked over to her "What?"

"You aren't doing too well, are you?"

Sighing the Trueblade shook her head "I just wanted to know what types of food he prefers…couldn't get much out of him, he doesn't really have a preference."

Heather crossed her arms "Trying to find an in? Never easy to do."

At that Mia tapped her chin and got close to Heather "Could you help me out?"

"W-what?"

Mia shrugged "Well…any…suggestions? You're never one to mince words so I'd like to know if I could be more direct…but not too forceful."

Heather laughed "Direct and forceful usually come together…I'm afraid I don't have much experience."

"Really?"

Hearing the surprise in her own voice Mia apologized "I don't mean it like that, I just thought-"

"It's alright. I've not been in a relationship before, nothing criminal to find out or comment on."

"Haven't found the right guy?" Heather and Mia turned to Ilyana who spoke up before Heather swallowed and replied lowly "You could say that…"

Ilyana looked to the rogue questioningly "What else could you say?"

As Heather remained silent she looked between Mia and Ilyana who wore odd expressions, watching her closely. As if the very heavens were interjecting, Skrimir roared that they'd arrive at the Castle. Cheers erupted from the Alliance as their marching pace increased.

Ilyana and Mia looked back to see Heather had vanished.

* * *

_Near Castle Gallia_

Nephenee sat on her bed, running her comb through her hair. The army had encamped around the castle and out of gratitude the Gallians offered several empty homes for the Mercenaries and other Beorc allies to stay in while the leaders conversed with King Caineghis.

As she stared at her reflection, several thoughts ran through her mind.

" _I'm just…not sure what it is I think about Heather. I mean she told me she likes me…I like her too…but…"_

She sighed and gently knocked the side of her head with her fist as a knock and voice came from behind her and through the door "Hey, Neph, how ya doin?"

"Good, come in Mia."

As the swordmaster walked in she looked to Nephenee "Comfortable?"

"Very."

"Well, Oscar just reported that foods up, wanna go down and get some."

Nephenee realized at that moment how hungry she was after the march and nodded. A thought came to her mind and before she could process it, it came out "Is Heather coming?"

Though Nephenee was internally shocked at the question, Mia thought nothing of it "I asked her, but she actually had plans with Ilyana. We goin?"

Nephenee grabbed her helmet, eliciting a chuckle from Mia before the pair departed.

* * *

"I love Oscar's meals!" Ilyana stated as she continued to eat with an extremely happy demeanor.

Heather picked at her food, occasionally glancing around, looking for a certain someone.

As Ilyana exhaled, content she looked to Heather "You can talk whenever…I won't rush you."

The rogue glanced at her as she laughed "Though I hope you don't make another hasty escape."

"Sorry."

"What was that about anyway?"

As Heather cut a piece of chicken and ate it she made a muffled 'I don't know' type sound to which Ilyana nodded "Very well…so what did you mess up on?"

Heather inhaled deeply and started "Well…there is someone…that I've…grown to like, quite a lot."

"A lot? For some reason I don't think that is a strong enough term."

"When you aren't constantly scavenging for food you are highly insightful."

Ilyana shrugged "I do read the ancient language for my spells. I'm pretty bright to say the least."

Chuckling Heather continued "This person asked me about my feelings towards them a while ago…I don't know what brought that to their mind that they felt they needed to ask me but…I wasn't ready to tell them. Or rather, I was worried about how they would react when I told them."

Ilyana waved to Mia and Nephenee who Heather turned to see before speaking "Worried? Why is this such an issue? Let them know how you feel, I know that you are a brave and self-spoken person."

Heather looked back to the sage and nodded "I know, I speak my mind and all that…but…I've never felt this way before. I joke around, I flirt a lot but with this person…it's so different."

The golden haired woman then noticed a large smile on Ilyana's face "I think I got it."

"What? What do you-"

"This person…is a she."

The sage noticed the expression on Heather's face change and it looked like the Rogue was about to split when Ilyana moved one of her hands onto Heather's.

"I'm not judging you…in my travels I've met a few people like you. Though most of them make the eyes at Aimee…in addition we had allies during the Mad King's War, two women, who were...well as close as close can get."

Heather remained silent as Ilyana continued "To be fair, you comment a lot on your hate for most disgusting men you meet...uh, your words not mine…and you surround yourself with other women most of the time, preferring to speak with Mia, Nephenee, Lethe and me as opposed to Ranulf, Brom or Gatrie. You don't hide it very well…then again; you don't hide anything about yourself. You're proud of who you are…it's just no one notices or bothers to look too deeply."

As Ilyana moved her hand Heather nodded "You are…so insightful it's unbelievable."

"I figured that liking women is why you are so willing to feed me, right? If that is it, then I'm truly happy to know you. You are a great friend…and whoever she is, the one who has caught your attention. I'm certain she'll accept you."

Heather smiled "Maybe…but…she isn't like me…"

Ilyana shrugged "You weren't like this from birth, one day you probably just started having feelings for a woman you knew, right? Maybe spending more time with this person, expressing yourself, learning more and caring more…they'll love you in return."

Heather thought of Nephenee and smiled  _"Maybe…just maybe…"_

"Thank you, Ilyana."

Smiling the sage looked down to Heather's plate "Are you going to finish that?"

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded fairly well until a report was received from the Alliance's advance scouts. The Begnion Royal Army was apparently pillaging cities along Crimea's Border only to be stopped by the Royal Knights.

There were murmurs of Crimea's position in the war and as Queen Elincia met with the new leader of the Begnion Army, Senator Valtome of Culbert, the Alliance held its breath as to what Crimea's decision will be.

Tired of the debates, Heather stomped through the Alliance camp in a foul mood. She hoped to ride the wave of happiness and good thoughts Ilyana left her with for the rest of the day, but it was soured a short while ago and she wasn't having any of it.

Instead she found her way to the showers and decided to try and wash the foulness away.

"Stupid men. Stupid lechers. Stupid brainless…just…stupid everything!"

As the water hit her she continued to mutter the same words over and over again until she heard something.

"I-is that you? Heather?"

The rogue went silent, only now realizing someone else was taking a shower "Uh…Neph?"

"Yeah. Are you…alright? I mean. I guess not. What happened?"

While the current situation was not ideal, Heather decided to run with it. She hadn't talked to the Halberd all day, time to fix that.

Heather: Just ran into some guys.

Nephenee: Oh. What did they do?

Heather: You know…guy stuff.

Nephenee: Uh…that's a little…unclear…and worrisome.

Heather laughed off the Halberd's concern "Please, if anyone tried anything they'd find my dagger in less than pleasant places. If you know what I mean."

"I-I'd rather I didn't." Nephenee stated, trying not to think about it.

Heather: It's just the usual…drunk guys see a girl walk by and they have to say stupid and sometimes offensive stuff…

Nephenee: Oh.

Heather: Doesn't that ever happen to you?

Nephenee: No…not really.

Heather: I still find that truly hard to believe.

Nephenee: Why?

Heather: I've said so before, Neph, you're a beautiful person, does no one in your life ever notice that?

Blushing the Halberd looked down; even though Heather wasn't actually there she could just imagine the rogue's face.

"Well…you must live around pleasant guys all the time."

Nephenee nodded to herself "Most of them are friends from the war. We're close…we don't offend each other like that…we accept each other, faults n all."

Heather ran her hands through her wet hair as Nephenee continued "I think I asked before but…have you never met some nice fellas? I'm sure there would be someone to catch your fancy, someone who doesn't just…look at you."

The rogue sighed "No one like that…well that's not completely true…there was someone…a long time ago…but it didn't pan out…"

" _Or the second…or the third time…"_

Nephenee: Why?

Heather: …personal…stuff…

Nephenee: You don't want to…talk about it…

Heather: I'd love to, I know you'd listen but…right now it'd be a strange time for that kinda talk.

The Halberd giggled at that "True…well Heather…enjoy your night and sorry bout the rude fellas around. Just stick to our people…we'll never treat ya wrong."

As the water stopped and the footsteps began to recede, Heather called out "You aren't still wearing your helmet are you?"

Hearing Nephenee laugh, Heather felt warm as the cool water continued to rush against her.

* * *

The next day started out cool and calm, many more Laguz warriors were emerging from the medical tents ready to fight again. The Alliance was organizing with the leaders preparing strategies for reengaging with the Begnion Central Army.

Little did they know Valtome and Elincia's meeting ended on poor terms and the Central Army was preparing to mobilize through Crimea.

"Are you sure? I-"

"Mia, yes I'm sure…now go, Ike's waitin for ya."

Mia looked at the swords and lances at Nephenee's side "I can do them when-"

"I got it."

With a quick thank you the swordmaster turned to seek out Ike for a sparring match. Nephenee volunteered to fix up some of Mia's blades in addition to her own lances.

As she got down to it she found herself thinking about Heather. She wasn't sure why but the rogue was on her mind. Shaking her head she continued working on Mia's steel blade while humming the heron galdr.

After what seemed like a few minutes she noticed a harmony to her tune and stopped humming to see Heather enter her tent "Hey Neph."

"Uh hey…I was just thinkin-"

Heather raised an eyebrow as Nephenee stopped "Thinking about what?"

"No…it was nothing, forget about it…uh, what's up?"

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to take a gander around the place but I see you've got quite a load of weapons to work with."

At the rogue's observation Nephenee smiled "I'm helpin Mia out. Sorry to disappoint I would love to go-"

After contemplating her moves, Heather sat down across from Nephenee and picked up the Brave Sword "I'll help."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"You aren't. I'm offering."

The two began working on the weapons, making them shine and inspecting scratches to see how weak the weapons were.

Heather looked up to Nephenee and decided to make a few more moves "Y'know…I don't think I've asked about your family."

"My family?"

Heather: Yeah. Here you are, fightin for Crimea and you're friends and family every chance you get…are they alright with it? I imagine they're very worried.

Nephenee: Yeah…when I went out to fight against the rebellion my Ma begged me not to risk my life again…but I'd do anythin for her and my siblings.

Heather: Siblings…how many?

Nephenee: Five. Two sisters and three brothers…they're triplets.

Heather: Wow…

Nephenee: What about you?

Heather: Me?

Nephenee: Siblings.

Heather: Only child.

Nephenee let out a silent "Oh." Then proceeded to put the first sword aside and pick up one of her lances.

"I couldn't imagine livin without my siblings…they're troublesome but I love em to death."

Heather smiled, looking at Nephenee's joyful expression as she thought of her family "Why are you an only child, Heather?"

The rogue sighed, looking down at the gleaming Brave Sword before putting it aside "…it's not a nice story…"

"Oh…"

Heather kept her eyes on Nephenee, the Halberd's hands that were cleaning the lance slowed before stopping completely. Looking up the Cerulean haired woman saw Heather looking right at her, "H-Heather?"

After a few thoughts the rogue looked down "My father…that disgusting man…"

"Y-you shouldn't talk about your Pa like that…"

Heather continued to look down, clenching her fists "He…cheated on my mom when she fell sick…left us before long…haven't seen him in over ten years…"

The room fell silent with Nephenee not sure of what to do "I take care of my mom the best I can…doing anythin I have to do. That's why I turned to stealing from every dirty man I find…it started with takin my father's bag right under his nose before he left us and continued from there…"

"So…that's why you hate men…"

Heather looked up to Nephenee who scooted over to her and embraced her "Sorry for diggin up such bad memories…"

Heather put her arms around Nephenee as well and smiled "It's alright…it means a lot that you care…it really does…"

Heather closed her eyes, absorbing the fact that Nephenee was holding her before speaking "Neph."

"Yeah?"

"You…you're the greatest person I've ever met."

* * *

About an hour later the two were walking through a nearby Laguz town. While there were a lot of the Beast Tribe wandering about there were a few Beorc who set up some shops and homes and live in Gallia.

As they continued to stroll, Nephenee told Heather stories about her siblings and the trouble they get into on the farm and in the family household. They shared laughs and the rogue absorbed every second of Nephenee's smile.

The sun directly above found the two sitting at an outdoor table, having just finished eating Nephenee looked to Heather "Thanks again for all the help…I'm glad I came out here with you."

The golden haired woman smiled before noticing something and laughing. Leaning over she used her finger to take some cake off of Nephenee's cheek.

The Halberd giggled as Heather licked it off her finger with a smile "I don't have anythin on me, do I?"

As Nephenee shook her head she decided to ask about something from the night before "That uh…not to pry but you said there was something that didn't pan out in the past…relationship wise."

Heather nodded slowly "Y-yeah…I told you I've never been in a relationship before and I meant it, wasn't a lie…the closest I got was a…one day…thing."

"One day? How does a person choose to be by someone then…take it back one day later?"

Heather shrugged "I still haven't figured that out…"

Heather trailed off and cursed inwardly, she knew why it didn't work but she didn't want to let Nephenee know about this part of her, not yet, even so it was a sort of lie and she didn't feel comfortable telling any lies to the other woman.

"Sorry, not the best topic…"

Heather shook her head and waved it off "It's fine, I've been asking about your past, it's only fair. So, anymore sibling stories you'd like to share?"

As Nephenee brought a finger to her chin and began thinking about something to say two men approached their table with the lead guy pulling a chair up next to Heather, both seemed like they were drinking just a short while ago.

"Hey there goldilocks…doin anything?"

"Why, I am actually! If you turn your head to the left you'll see my friend that I am spending the day with. Run along."

The other man sat across from the first "Good! Then we can all spend some time together! Just the four of us."

Heather stood up, Nephenee following her soon after "Thanks but no thanks."

Quickly the rogue took Nephenee and pulled her along back down the road with the two guys following close behind. The first spoke up again "Come on beautiful, we don't bite."

Nephenee turned nervously "W-we're fine…thanks."

"Oh, so she can speak!" At the Nephenee looked down, her free hand pulling her helmet even lower as Heather's pace slowed.

"Don't talk to her."

The first man put a hand on Heather's shoulder "We're not bad guys! The rest of the afternoon is all we ask!"

As Heather was about to respond she noticed the second guy put his hand on Nephenee  _"That's it! All bets are off!"_

Bringing her knee up she struck the first guy, he fell to the floor in pain as Heather turned and used the hilt of her dagger to strike the second man in the face.

As he fell back clutching his broken nose he cursed "You bitch! What was that for!?"

As Heather was about to speak, Nephenee approached the man "What did you just call her!?"

The man looked up to Nephenee and saw the anger in her eyes "N-nothin!"

Quickly he helped his friend up and they took off.

Nephenee turned to Heather who took a step back "I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"Sorry about what?"

"I…lost my temper again…I mean…they didn't…I just-"

"It's alright Heather."

Nephenee took a step forward and took Heather's left hand in her own.

The two found themselves staring at each other; Heather thought to herself  _"This…could be it…"_

She took a step towards the Halberd who was frozen in place, staring at Heather  _"What is…happening…do I…want…"_

Just before Heather started leaning towards the other woman the two heard roars from the Alliance camp.

Nephenee released Heather's hand and took two steps back before turning away, hiding her extremely red face from the rogue.

Heather looked back towards the camp "Somethin is up…"

Nephenee just nodded, Heather reached for her arm but stopped  _"Maybe I should just…slow down…"_ Sighing she pulled her arm back and turned towards the camp "Let's go."

* * *

The pair began running back to the camp with Nephenee still thinking about what just happened.

Apparently, the Begnion Central Army was passing through Crimea and nearing the Gallian borders. This time however, Crimea's forces did not mobilize against them leading many Laguz to believe that the Beorc nation had betrayed them.

Lethe and Mordecai made the rounds trying to convince the other Laguz that was not the case. Only a massive roar from the King's Shadow, Giffca was able to silence them as Skrimir and Ranulf appeared and ordered the Alliance into their positions and prepared to move north to meet the Begnion army at the border.

Heather swallowed "This encounter…it's going to be huge…"

She turned to Nephenee who still wasn't looking at her. Normally she'd let it go but she couldn't stand it "Neph…"

"Nephenee! Heather! We're going!" The two turned to see Mia approaching "I just need to stop by your room to get my blades; I'll be right with you!"

Heather waved after her and turned back to find Nephenee gone.

* * *

_Crimea / Gallia Border_

The massive encounter both armies were expecting was narrowly avoided thanks to Elincia. General Zelgius commanded his army to pull back as well as Tibarn and Skrimir agreeing to pull back the Alliance forces.

Heather breathed a huge sigh of relief and looked out to see Elincia next to her Pegasus and her blade on the ground.  _"She truly is glorious."_

However the mood was broken when Senator Valtome ordered his personal army to attack under the command of Bow Paladin, Sergei.

The Royal Knights charged down the cliff, while the Greil Mercenaries moved forward and cut off the enemies approaching from the forests.

"Those dirty cowards!" Heather yelled to which Mia nodded "Let's teach em a lesson!"

As Mia launched into the fray Heather noticed Nephenee far ahead fighting alongside Titania, Oscar and Brom holding the line against several Culbert forces.

Sighing, Heather joined Mia in battle with support from Gatrie, Ilyana and Haar they ripped through the paladins and generals in the trees.

With the combined might of the Greil Mercenaries and the Royal Knights they were able to rout the Culbert forces including the commander, Sergei, forcing the Senator to retreat.

* * *

In the aftermath Marcia flew over to Nephenee, dismounting and running up to the Halberd to hug her.

"Good to see you again, Neph!"

"You too Marcia, looks like you all have been doin your job well…no sarcasm."

The Falco Knight nodded "Definitely. We stay together as Knights for the Queen. We're unstoppable…though your support during the rebellion will always be remembered."

As Nephenee brushed off the compliment Marcia spotted Mia and Heather and waved them over "Hey Mia! How-"

Before the Falco Knight could finish Mia tackled her with a massive hug "It's been too long!"

"I know!"

As they laughed, Heather stood next to Nephenee; the two awkwardly avoided each other's eyes as they exchanged brief hellos.

"So, Heather, how has it been hangin with the Greil Mercenaries?" Marcia asked as she split up from Mia.

"Good, they're a good group of people…well more like a great, amazing group of people, really measure up to all the ruckus. I don't think I've ever found this many bearable guys together."

The Falco Knight nodded to that "Yeah, there are a lot of slime balls out there."

"With that said, I really like em all. Brom's cool and on Neph and Mia's suggestion I gave Gatrie a chance and found that he is a nice guy as well."

The group turned to see Ike, Mist and Titania speaking with Elincia, Geoffrey and Lucia. Despite the battle they were just in they all seemed at peace and happy to be among each other.

"Nephenee!"

The Halberd turned as Calill embraced her "How are you my dear, dear Nephenee."

Smiling the younger woman nodded to the sage "I'm good Calill, have you been with the Royal Knights this whole time? Even after the rebellion?"

Calill: I volunteered my services to them freely and when Begnion came a-knockin they asked for my help again, couldn't let old friends down.

Mia: Hey, Calill, how's Largo and Amy?

Calill: Oh you know, handsome and adorable. Truly, my life is perfect.

Nephenee: Good to hear.

Calill: And you! Heather, good to see you standing strong among these titans, I saw you in battle…though I can safely say none of your targets did.

Heather ran a hand through her golden hair and smiled "Thanks. It's been quite the trip."

"I've been hearin about this war everywhere I flew to in Crimea, things went pretty bad not too long ago, are you all still pursuing Begnion?" Marcia stated, recalling all the reports and the citizens worried for their friends.

Mia sighed "Yeah…after the mess in the Soze Pass it got really bad, we wound up having to retreat and as we just saw, Begnion was very determined to get at us."

Heather noticed Ike and Mist join them with the Hero shaking hands with Calill only for Marcia to tackle him with a hug.

"Hey, handsome! Doin well?"

Ike smiled as Marcia hopped off and hugged Mist "Of course, it really is good to see the two of you and thanks for the support."

Calill laughed "Always the serious one, aren't you boy?"

"You all know that's how he is." Mist stated, earning laughs from Marcia and Calill along with a small groan from Ike.

Heather looked at the scene before her and understood why they were all so close and so strong. They all shared a determination and a belief in a goal and they would always fight together.

"So what do we do now, Boss?" Mia asked.

"Well, Elincia heard from a source that someone from Begnion would be coming to meet with us at the Castle. She asked all the leaders to be present. Skrimir, Tibarn, Caineghis, the herons and me specifically…not entirely sure why…"

"Begnion?" Heather asked "I highly doubt there calling a meeting to surrender."

Ike chuckled "If only we were so lucky."

"Ike, we've got some preparations to make before we go." Ranulf commented.

Ike once again thanked everyone for their help and took off with Ranulf. The meeting would be set and hopefully it would go better than Valtome and Elincia's.

* * *

_That Night_

Nephenee lay awake in her room, the leaders were departing at dawn for Castle Crimea and the army would follow soon after.

She tried to keep thinking about the war and what lay in wait but every lapse in focus brought Heather to her mind.

Little did she know the rogue was outside her room, about to knock. After a few moments her hand fell to her side and she sighed before returning to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even my note from 6/5/14 was great.  
> "Outdoor showers aren't an odd thing for the army right? I mean, right now there in Gallia and would Gallians need indoor showers? Couldn't they just morph and jump in the lake? They are very animalistic not as an insult?
> 
> You know, we need to put a research team together and figure this whole Laguz thing out.
> 
> These are the advances in science the really matter and Miriel would surely agree. 5 days out from E3 and all that's on my mind are the living characteristics and habits of Laguz...hmm..."


	12. Just Embrace It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larger than ever, the newly formed Apostle's Army begins their campaign into Begnion while Daein continues hounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this reminds me why I love using all the "lesser-used" Path of Radiance / Radiant Dawn characters y'know the B-Team. It's so much fun! :D

Now bolstered with the strength of the Royal Knights represented by Kieran, Marcia, Makalov, Astrid, Danved and Calill the Mercenaries continued their march along with the Laguz Alliance towards Castle Crimea, completely unknown to them Apostle Sanaki made an appearance before the Begnion Central Army, accusing the Senators of ousting her and taking control of Begnion. Following Sanaki and Valtome's claims the army split in half.

The Royal Knights also bring with them a new sense of unity and camaraderie as new groups form and more smiles are abound despite the ill times. Initially Heather wasn't sure how to take Kieran's antics, he was apparently really close to Nephenee due to the time they spent imprisoned and his first act was to kiss her hand, something Nephenee took with a smile and a laugh. Of course Kieran did the same to Heather, she thought of yelling at him briefly before noticing no one thought anything about it. As Kieran proceeded to face his 'eternal rival' Oscar and attempt to light a fire beneath the calm man who honestly enjoyed his attempts at provocation, Heather realized much like with Gatrie that despite his behavior, Kieran was not a bad guy.

Looking away from the loud and dramatic red knight, Heather's eyes landed on Nephenee who was speaking with another Halberd by the name of Danved. It seemed like Nephenee was trying to make conversation but the man did not know her, which confused Nephenee.

"Danved is most certainly not Devdan, though it is an honor to meet you my lady."

"I…suppose it's good to meet you too, Danved."

"I hope we grow close as a combat and friendly unit!" With that the Halberd bowed and left leaving Nephenee with a confused expression.

"Odd fella."

Nephenee practically jumped as Heather appeared behind her, normally it wasn't such a bad shock but there were things on her mind right now that weren't giving her a chance to rest.

"H-Heather…hey."

The rogue looked at Nephenee's face as the Halberd turned away and went silent.

"Neph…"

Heather tried to think of as many different ways to continue with or point, or even start presenting one but nothing viable came to mind. "I…gotta go…talk to you later."

Nephenee looked back as Heather walked away, looking rather crestfallen.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, Nephenee."

The Halberd recognized the voice as Ilyana and smiled "Hey there, are you alright with all this marchin?"

"Of course…I actually wanted to ask you something. Something rather important."

Nephenee tilted her head "What is it?"

Ilyana: Are you…conflicted right now?

Nephenee: Conflicted? Where'd you get an idea like that?

Ilyana: You're face…even now…you don't look directly at me.

Nephenee: It's nothin to worry about Ilyana, promise.

Ilyana: If you want to talk about something, anything…over a meal…I'd truly love to listen.

As the sage turned and walked away Nephenee thought to herself about whether she should take the girl up on her offer.

* * *

_Castle Crimea_

There was an uncertainty as the Alliance encamped near the Crimean Castle do to the presence of the Begnion army. However, the Holy Guard was also among them and the army seemed to be in high spirits and had no interest in conflicting with the Alliance.

"I'm really curious as to what this could be about." Heather stated watching as Elincia, Ike, Skrimir, Ranulf, Caineghis and the herons entered the Castle.

"Hide me!" Marcia yelled ducking behind Heather's jacket "Hey! What are you doin?"

"MARCIA!"

The pair turned in unison as a tall woman with a fierce expression approached them "You! Stand aside!"

"Sorry lady, I don't stand aside for anyone!"

"Do you know who I am? Stand down!"

"Do you know who I AM? I don't take orders I do as I please!"

"My issue is not with you, move!"

"If you're trying to get to my friend, it is my issue."

The two women were now in each other's faces, solid and unbreakable glares and intense focus between their eyes. Marcia swore she saw a spark.

Then, the strangest thing happened; the taller woman smiled "Well…you certainly have the most backbone I've ever seen. I am Tanith, Deputy Commander of the Begnion Holy Guard."

Heather stepped back and put her hands on her hips "My name's Heather…no fancy title here but plenty of guts."

"I can see that. It is impressive."

Heather looked to Marcia then to Tanith "So…what'd she do?"

"Heather!"

Tanith approached Marcia and sighed "It's nothing...in all honesty, It is good to see you again, Marcia."

The Falco Knight looked to her former commander questioningly and in shock "Uh…what?"

"LISTEN!"

Marcia inadvertently stood at attention as Tanith sighed again, shaking her head before speaking "Ever since you left the Holy Guard…again…I've been thinking of a punishment for you…however, in light of what has been happening in Begnion it seems your foresight was, as they say, right on the money. I apologize for hounding you."

After a swift bow, Tanith turned and entered the castle "It was good to meet you, Heather."

The rogue turned to Marcia who was still in shock "Tanith eh? I like her. So…what was that about?"

Marcia shook herself "Long story."

Heather gestured around "I'm free for listening."

* * *

_Later that day_

The leaders have determined to join together, Crimean Forces, the Begnion forces loyal to the Apostle and the Laguz Alliance now became the Apostle's Army and had their mission: take back Begnion from the corrupt Senators trying to control it.

The renowned General Zelgius left for Begnion on his own to save the imprisoned Chancellor Sephiran, because of this the the first big move by the conjoined leaders was to give Ike the ultimate commanding position over the army. Though against it at first Ike had to agree with the superior's logic and was once again granted Ragnell by Sanaki to use in the upcoming battles.

As the leaders continued preparing for the upcoming charge into Begnion, Nephenee found herself sitting at a table with Ilyana, the latter wore a large smile as she looked at the food before her.

"I really am interested in what may be troubling you Nephenee. I've not seen someone look so confused or conflicted since…"

Deciding against spilling everything, Ilyana just shrugged "Well, just talk when you feel comfortable."

The Halberd nodded and thanked Ilyana before thinking to herself and with what she wanted to say "I think…I mean…I don't know…but…there is…someone…I…"

Groaning the Halberd began rubbing the sides of her head, almost knocking her helmet off.

"Someone. All of this is because of one other person?"

As Nephenee remained silent the sage continued "Have you spoken with Mia about anything? You two are best friends, I'm sure she can help you."

"It's a really touchy subject."

Ilyana raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Nephenee looked up to see Heather, Marcia and Mia at another table laughing at a story the Falco Knight was telling.

During a brief lapse Heather spotted the Halberd and made a small wave at her.

Nephenee found herself smiling and waving back before turning to Ilyana who was watching her.

"It all makes sense now." The sage spoke softly.

"W-what does?"

"I know I offered my help but I really do think you need your best friend for this. If you don't mind me saying…people only need to look twice to realize that something is eating away at you…huh…déjà vu."

"Are you sure, Ilyana?"

The sage nodded with a smile "I'm sure. You and Mia are as close as close can be, you should know that better than anyone."

Nephenee realized Ilyana was right, "I...I honestly don't know why I never considered that before..."

Ilyana shrugged "When we are lost and doubting ourselves we make small mistakes or oversights...don't beat yourself up about it...and hey I know Mia. She's a great friend, really caring…and you have the honor of being her best friend as you are to her…just trust her."

At that Nephenee sighed, feeling much more relaxed before looking back to the sage "Thank you Ilyana, truly."  


* * *

"I hid in that hay bale all through training, she was so angry but she didn't find me."

Heather shook her head "Honestly, I can kinda see why she gives you a hard time."

Mia giggled "Indeed…but it's also easy to see why she cares about you in her own way."

Marcia thought about Tanith and smiled "Yeah…I guess…I can't lie, I've seen her fly and fight, she is leagues ahead of me…but somewhere inside, I want to be like her...don't tell-ah she probably already knows."

Heather crossed her arms "She seems super tough…and she's going to be fighting with us now…good to know."

"Sigrun as well, and she'll show us why she's leader of the Holy Guard." Marcia added.

"Mia." The three turned to see Nephenee.

"Hey Neph! Here to join us, Marcia was just sharing some of her old misadventures."

"Funny stuff." Heather added to which Nephenee shook her head "I'd love to…but I…kinda want to talk in private about something important."

Mia's demeanor changed and she nodded "Sure. Right now?"

"W-when you're done. Thanks Mia."

"Don't mention it."

As Nephenee walked away Mia turned back and though about what the Halberd might want to say. Heather followed the Halberd's retreating form and thought the same thing.

"You two are such great friends."

Heather turned back to Marcia and Mia with the swordmaster smiling "Yeah…it's great that despite what we do, we find enjoyment with each other."

Marcia looked at the rogue questioningly "Don't you have a best friend?"

Heather laughed at that "I don't think I do…besides, I don't know if you know this but I steal for a living and I have a pretty short temper where men are involved."

Mia nodded "So I've heard. Though Nephenee talks about you quite a bit."

Now it was Heather's turn to look at her companion oddly "She does?"

Mia smiled and continued "Yeah, you two get along really well from what I can see. It's great to see how relaxed Nephenee can be nowadays."

Marcia agreed with the swordmaster "You two just have the look of longtime friends, I'm sure anyone can see it."

Heather gave an absent minded yeah, thinking about how happy, talkative and expressive Nephenee got when she reunited with Marcia and Calill. She spoke so much more and smiled so much more it made Heather wonder if, despite what Marcia and Mia were saying that the way Nephenee acted around her was anything special.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"So Neph, what's up?"

The Halberd removed her helmet and sat down next to Mia. She remembered the last thing Ilyana told her, nodding to herself, reaffirming her resolve, she began. _  
_

"I…I think I'm…"

Nephenee turned to see Mia's smile, "Go on, Neph. I'll help you, whatever it is."

"I…think I have…feelins for someone…"

The swordmaster's smile grew even wider as she embraced her best friend "Aw, Neph! That's so nice! You found someone! That's great!"

Nephenee blushed "Thanks…I'm just…not sure is all."

Mia tilted her head "Not sure about your feelings for them? Why?"

Nephenee rocked back and forth slightly, clenching her fists and trying to think of what she could say. What could explain her problems to Mia the best possibly way?

The Halberd's mouth moved but no sound came out, she looked down and shook her head, she tried to believe, after all, this was Mia, but "I can't…"

Mia put an arm around her shoulder and brought her friend in "Neph. It's alright."

Nephenee shook her head "I don't…I don't know why I feel like this…"

As the Halberd closed her eyes, Mia looked at her sadly  _"Neph…what could this be about…"_

"H-how'd you know that you liked Soren?"

Mia blushed at that "W-what? I thought this was about you."

Nephenee nodded "I just…want to know…see if that is what I'm feelin right now…if it really is what I think it is…"

Mia scratched her head "Well…uh, he's always been a tough one to get close to…I just made it my mission to befriend him. He didn't really care much for me in the beginning but…there was a time during the Mad King's war when he went out of his way to help me out of a jam…he told me to forget about it, but I couldn't. I returned the favor and before I knew it…I liked fighting alongside him…and continued to do so when I permanently joined the Mercenaries."

Nephenee continued to nod "You just…felt some sort of…attraction?"

Mia smiled "You could say that…it went from fighting with him to just talking with him…I wanted to learn more about him…and while he doesn't share a lot about himself, I talk about my life to him and every once in a while…he just…says the best and wisest things. He admitted that he admires my dedication to training my blade work and becoming strong despite the world saying a woman couldn't get this far…a lot of things came out of a small attraction that I felt when I was around him…"

"You think about him a lot?"

As Nephenee sat back up and looked at her friend Mia nodded "Quite a bit, yeah…I want to know about his past…there is a reason he doesn't talk about it and I want him to be comfortable enough around me to share it, I'll wait as long as I have to…what about you?"

Nephenee thought for a moment "Well…I do like being with he-"

Shaking her head she continued "-this person…every time they complement me it feels…great…and unique. When you tell me that I'm…attractive or pretty or somethin…I like it but when they do it…I feel so warm…"

Mia smiled as Nephenee spoke more about this mystery person "They watch out for me in battle…always askin if I'm alright…askin bout my life, my family…just…learnin about me and being so respectful…the time we spend together…I'm always so happy…"

"Then you have your answer, from what you've said it's pretty obvious that you want to spend more time with this person…I don't want to pry but I really want to know who got my best friend's attention. If it's a mercenary or someone…at least tell me when you met him."

Nephenee froze at the last word that came from Mia  _"Him."_

"Mia…"

"Yeah?"

"…what could…what could I do or say that would make you…hate me…"

Mia gasped in utter shock "What!? Hate you!? You're my best friend, I'd never hate you! Why would you think that?"

Nephenee smiled, an involuntary tear leaving one of her eyes "I'm so glad I know you."

Calming down, Mia nodded before hearing "She."

Looking up the swordmaster raised an eyebrow "What?"

"She…"

"She?"

"This person…is a she…"

* * *

_Apostle's Army Camp_

"Change of plans! It seems the Daein army is at it again! I'm taking my best forces to Oribes Bridge to fend them off, as for the main army, find a way around the bridge and wait at the Daein Border, once we push them back we'll see if they won't stand aside and let us pass, Begnion is our primary target! Move out!"

At Ike's word the army broke apart, the Hero signaled his Mercenaries over and had Soren put some plans into place for taking the bridge back.

"Are you coming along?" Marcia asked to which the golden haired rogue thought briefly.

"Anything I can do to help, I will."

"Great! So, you wanna ride with me?"

The rogue looked to Marcia's Pegasus that whinnied "Trust me; it isn't as bad as you think, and trust Apples, she won't let us down."

Heather recalled riding the hawks to the Supply Camp, a time that felt so long ago. Despite her reservations she was certain it wouldn't be that bad "Sure, why not."

Now high in the sky, Marcia pointed ahead "That's Oribes Bridge."

"That old connecting structure between Crimea and Daein? I never really understood why it's still there and in such poor condition."

The Falco Knight thought about the Mad King's War "We actually fought here before, against one of Ashnard's Four Riders named Petrine. That was some battle alright; the enemy had pit traps everywhere."

Heather raised an eyebrow "Pit traps? Talk about ancient warfare…you don't think the Daein army is willing to do that again, do you?"

"I'm in the air."

The pair found themselves laughing at that statement as another Pegasus flew in close.

"Marcia. Good to see you."

"Sigrun! I missed you back at the castle. You're always so busy."

The woman nodded with a smile "Of course, I am the commander of the Holy Guards."

Heather remained silent as Marcia and Sigrun talked  _"Wow, do they only allow the most beautiful women join the Holy Guards?"_

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Sigrun, and you are?"

Marcia elbowed Heather who jumped "Oh, right. My name's Heather, I'm from Ohma."

The other woman continued to smile "Ohma, such nice folks come from those parts, Nephenee and Brom among them. They're so caring with the animals; I'd trust my Pegasus to them any day."

Sigrun snapped her fingers and looked to Heather again "Now I remember you! Tanith was talking to me about someone she met who didn't back down an inch despite her presence. That was you, wasn't it Heather?"

The rogue laughed "To be fair, I didn't know much of Tanith's reputation to get scared. She was just another beautiful angry face."

Sigrun agreed to the statement while Marcia raised an eyebrow "That's put a way I've never heard before, she's terrifying! Even when she's being nice! No, especially when she's being nice!"

Sigrun laughed "Well, Marcia, I'd like to tell you she meant every word. You and I know Tanith better than any other knight in the Holy Guard so believe me when I say she does appreciate you…in her own way."

As Marcia smiled at that the order came from below that they were closing in on Oribes Bridge "Better get down there, nice talking to you Marcia and very nice meeting you, Heather."

With a wink the Commander of the Holy Guards returned to the army below.

As Heather looked down after her Marcia elbowed her again "What's with you? Gawking at her like that."

"I was gawking?"

"Yeah, like you'd never seen a woman riding on a Pegasus before."

Heather chuckled as Marcia guided her Pegasus down "Not exactly my reason for…gawking…"

"Then what was it? Entranced by her beauty?"

The rogue continued to laugh "Yeah, basically."

Marcia looked back at her for a moment before smiling "You're a unique one, that's for sure."

* * *

_Oribes Bridge_

"Bring it on you-DAMN IT!" Boyd yelled as he fell into a pit while the mercenaries charged past him.

Oscar brought his horse around and helped the warrior up "The same thing happened the last time we were here."

Boyd groaned "Don't remind me."

The bridge battle started once the Mercenaries determined that Daein had no intention of retreating. Tibarn even appeared with Leanne and a few Bird Tribe warriors to help out. Though massive, the Hawk King dodged the ballistae bolts and destroyed the weapons with ease, allowing the Mercenaries to charge forward uninterrupted except for the occasional pitfall getting Boyd again.

"Watch it!" Heather stated quickly, pushing Nephenee aside "Almost fell into a pit there."

Heather looked up to see Nephenee with a strange expression "Neph?"

The Halberd took off in silence bringing confusion to Heather's face, turning she spotted Sigrun, Tanith and Marcia drop down from the skies and impale several guards as Gatrie and Ilyana fought off a pair of Generals.

While Gatrie was handling the frontal combat well there were several sages seeking to get a shot in one him. Seeing this, Heather charged forward followed by Lethe who stated "I'm getting there first!"

Smirking the rogue spun a knife and tossed it, just as Lethe clawed into one of the sages, the knife struck the other.

As Heather retrieved her weapon she turned to the orange cat "I think that's a tie."

"I'll not settle for a tie."

"Neither will I."

Despite their intense determination the Daein army was fought off and pushed back allowing the mercenaries through. Ike led the group to where the rest of the Apostle's army lay in wait. According to Sanaki, messengers were sent to King Pelleas asking for passage through Daein to Begnion but no word was coming back.

The rising sun found the Apostle's army beginning their march through Daein, despite their reservations they had to reach Begnion as soon as possible.

Heather found herself in yet another foul mood, Nephenee was practically avoiding her and the rogue had no idea why.

She thought about their last encounters, nothing seemed out of sorts. It was all friendly conversation except for the incident in Gallia.

As Heather came to a stop, she thought about it, what would have happened if they weren't interrupted.

Shaking her head she sighed  _"All I know is after her meeting with Mia she just…became distant…wait…Mia! That's it! Maybe she can help!"_

The rogue found her way to the Swordmaster almost immediately, "Mia."

With a smile and a wave she greeted the rogue before asking "How have you been, today?"

"Terrible."

Mia tilted her head "Really?"

"I just…I haven't been able to…speak with Nephenee for quite a while now. I feel like she's avoiding me and I don't know why…I thought maybe you'd know something."

Mia went silent and tapped her chin  _"I think this is all starting to make sense now."_

"I at least want to know if she's like this because I did something, if it's some other personal matter or-"

Mia shook her head "No, she's fine. She's just…figuring things out, about herself. Don't worry too much I'm sure she'll open back up when she's ready."

Heather sighed in relief as Mia stated "You really care about her don't you?"

The rogue caught Mia's expression and nodded "Of course…she's important to me."

The swordmaster put an arm around Heather and brought her in "I'm so glad Nephenee has someone like you in her corner. I'm sure she is as well. Everything will be fine."

* * *

_Daein Mountain Road_

Almost as if Mia's statement was meant to be broken, the advance army was ambushed by the Daein army under the command of Micaiah once again. Countless boulders were rolled onto the Crimean forces and oil slick came down on the Holy Guards that attempted to flee with the Apostle.

Despite their meager numbers in comparison the Daein army was capable of ripping through far more of the Begnion and Crimean armies than the Alliance would have liked.

The mercenaries rushed to the front and arrived just in time to stop Micaiah from bringing down the Holy Guards. Though Tibarn nearly killed Sothe in his attempt to make a point, the Daein army was still reluctant to pull back and it seemed they would continue to hound the allies as they crossed Daein.

* * *

_Apostle's Army Camp_

Nephenee sat, her back against a tree looking up at the night sky. The leaders decided they needed to stamp out Daein or risk constant attacks from behind as they moved forward into Begnion.

As she hummed the heron's galdr to herself she thought of how out of control the war seemed to be getting.

She found her humming joined by someone else and turned to see the Heron Princess Leanne.

"H-hello there…what can I help you with, Princess."

"Leanne. Is. Fine."

"Alrighty, Leanne, are you sure you should be out this late, you need rest and-"

"Conflict…inside you."

The heron sat down next to Nephenee and took one of the Halberd's hands in her own "Simple conflict…"

Nephenee shook her head "Ain't much simple about it…I just…"

"Love is…love."

The Halberd felt herself grow warm "H-how do I know it really is love?"

"I know. I feel it."

The pair stood with Leanne smiling at Nephenee who couldn't help but smile back "Thank you…Leanne."

Nodding the Heron Princess walked away leaving Nephenee feeling lighter and much more content. Sighing she sat back down and continued humming.


	13. Warm Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Contract on Hard is just plain dumb.  
> This version of it though I really enjoy because of all the characters I could write for even if only for 1 sentence. Makes me want to do a new fan fiction just about the B-Teamers in general.

" _That's something alright…not a lot…but still."_

Heather narrowed her eyes before jumping from one tree to another, as she got higher she continued to look to Castle Nox.

The Daein army was within preparing for the oncoming attack from the Apostle's forces. As she calculated everything before her she realized that their numbers were far too small to put on a strong defense, yet they were still determined to fight.

" _Are they all suicidal? Is their belief in this…Silver Haired Maiden really that strong? Geez…I almost feel sorry for em."_

After making a few more rounds and being happy with what she saw she turned and began heading back.

"Marcia, you're not gonna-"

The rogue came to a stop, there was a Pegasus waiting for her but it wasn't Marcia's.

"Uh…Tanith?"

The Falco Knight nodded "You ready to head back?"

Raising an eyebrow the rogue shrugged and mounted the steed, before long they were airborne and headed for the Apostle's camp.

Heather: What happened to Marcia? Why are you here?

Tanith: There was something I wanted to clarify.

Heather: And you think I can help?

Tanith: I know you can.

The Falco Knight turned to face her, but said nothing. Heather scratched the back of her head and looked away "So…what is it?"

"I was talking with Sigrun a while ago and she told me that you said I have a beautiful angry face."

"Why would she tell you that?" Heather stated, not sure where the brown haired woman was going with this.

Instead of answering all Tanith did was chuckle "You are indeed, just like me."

"Just like…you?" After a bit of thinking, something clicked and Heather snapped her fingers in response "You and Sigrun are the women my friends mentioned a few times aren't you?"

Tanith's smirk all but confirmed it "From me to you, Heather I want you to know that whoever she is, you know better than to let her get away...and you definitely know better than to let it stew for too long."

As the Pegasus dipped back down and landed at the camp Heather nodded slowly as the pair dismounted with Tanith stating "You do know what I'm saying, right?"

"Y-yeah...but..."

"You made quite the first impression Heather, now I don't normally do this...if ever, but I'd like to think we could be...friends."

A smile formed on Heather's face as she nodded "Of course, I'd like to get to know you and Sigrun better as well."

At that Tanith grinned "All in time...but for right now I believe you have a report to give."

* * *

"Really? She flew out there to take your place? Why?"

Marcia shrugged at Mia's question "I'm not sure, Heather didn't say anything about it so it was most likely just her decision."

"Odd…well, either way when they get back we'll be getting ready to move into the castle, right?"

"Where we might face our old friends." Nephenee stated as she approached the pair "I'm very worried about that…"

Mia nodded "There is not much else we can do…or at least, there isn't much the Daein army is allowing us to do, not if they keep attacking us like they did before."

As Nephenee sneezed another voice joined them "I take it one who frequents a farm isn't too fond of the cold?"

The Halberd turned to Heather who approached with a smile "You sure you'll be fine?"

Nephenee nodded slowly "Not my first visit to Daein."

"Though it is colder than it was then." Mia pointed out.

Moving forward, Marcia turned Heather to face her "So, what did Tanith want?"

Glancing about, Heather noticed Mia was interested as well though Nephenee was looking away "Just a chat, nothing major."

Marcia backed away "Really? That's it?"

"Aside from that, how did the enemy look?" Mia added as Marcia sighed in disappointment.

"Not much, I gave my numbers to Ike and them; they're just as confused as I am. With the small troops they have stationed at Nox we would wash over them in a few hours once we breach the inner gates…even if they fought back with the same fervor we've been seeing, their numbers just wouldn't hold up."

"They really should just surrender and stand aside." Marcia added to which Mia nodded.

The rogue looked up to see Nephenee, still looking away. At the same time Mia glanced at Heather, looking at the expression she was giving her best friend. It was full of concern and even a hint of sadness.

"I'm going to see what Boss is planning for us, wanna come along Marcia? Might bump into Tanith."

Marcia nodded "Yes! Let's go! I'm nosy!"

They laughed as they walked away, Mia casting a quick look back as Heather approached Nephenee and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Neph."

"Heather…what's goin on?"

Hearing the Halberd's nervous chuckle, Heather sighed "Neph, I'm sorry if I did or said somethin to make you uncomfortable and selfish as it may be, I just want to be able to talk to you like before."

Nephenee turned around fully to see Heather as she continued "We're really close right? I want to stay like that…but I feel we can't with you turnin away from me all the time…"

"Heather…it's…complicated…"

The rogue groaned and looked up at the sky before facing Nephenee again "Then tell me what's up! I want to help you in any way I can, you know I do."

"I know…I just…can't…"

"Why!?"

"I can't…"

Heather approached the Halberd and put her arms on her shoulders, giving her a quick shake she asked again "Why?"

Nephenee swallowed and looked up, eyes meeting "Because…you're important…to me…"

Hearing that, Heather couldn't help but smile as she released Nephenee "You're important to me too…very important Nephenee, remember that…and sorry again…I worry about you too easily…"

After a few short moments of keeping their eyes on each other, Heather moved in again and embraced the Halberd. Nephenee felt herself flush, she could swear her whole face was burning red and she felt immensely warm.

" _There are so many things I want to say to you…Heather…I just…I'm just not as strong as you…"_

Heather felt herself grow warm as Nephenee returned to hug.

" _Neph…if only I knew when the right time to say it was…though maybe it'll come to me…"_

* * *

_Castle Nox_

With Ike, Soren and Ranulf at the gates, the Laguz forces charged through and began heading for the enemy lines. Bolts from the Daein ballistae filled the air and countless Laguz soldiers fell. However, the sheer amount of Laguz warriors, combined with their speed where able to outmaneuver the ballistae as they reloaded, crashing against the Daein forces.

As the front line of defense was being contested, Hawks flew in and began striking the soldiers in the back, breaking apart their lines and clearing out fire sages to allow their beast allies through, all while avoiding Daein's archers to the best of their abilities.

Ike spun Ragnell and turned to the Mercenaries "The faster we can force them to surrender, the better for all of us!"

As they nodded Ike continued "No quarter! We do what they force us to!"

Charging forward the Daein forces were now being pushed back by the mighty Greil Mercenaries, striking among the Laguz.

"On your left!" Lethe yelled to Nephenee. The Halberd fell aside as Lethe cut off Volug, the two began tussling and growling at each other with the latter speaking in the ancient language.

"Be silent Wolf! All there is for us is battle!"

Crying out in roars and howls the Laguz crashed against each other again.

"There! Cover me!" Edward called, spinning his blade and jumping down from the second floor of the castle.

"On it!" Leonardo called out as he pulled out his bow.

As Edward charged forward a pink haired Falco Knight flew past him and struck his weapon, Leonardo pulled back on his bow only to notice several bolts fly his way.

Ducking the man peered out to see a green haired Sniper still trained on the area around him.

"So this is how it's going to be."

* * *

"Please, don't make me fight you."

Zihark stated, blade pointed at a tiger that only responded in a massive roar. Before it could charge a woman dropped in, her blade striking Zihark's "I got this, go on ahead!"

Growling in response the tiger took off, Zihark looked to Mia before him as she spoke. "Hey Z."

Smiling at his nickname he nodded "Mia."

"Sorry about this…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

Despite the situation Mia chuckled "Not now, I'm thinking about how badly I beat you during the Mad King's war. You were complaining about those bruises for days!"

Zihark chuckled as well "I'm stronger now."

Going silent the woman before him nodded "So am I.

* * *

"Back off!"

"Not going to happen!" Two men roared, axes slamming against each other. Oscar rode in to aid Boyd against the older Warrior he faced only for a blue armored knight to ride by and stop his lance with her own.

"Nolan! Move back!"

"I'm not letting him gain more ground Fiona, we hold out here!"

Despite the situation the woman from Marado nodded "Very well." Turning to Oscar she broke away from him "Then we fight."

Nodding Oscar spun his lance "Very well, milady."

* * *

As Ilyana and Soren's magic shot for the top of Castle Nox, Micaiah swung her arm causing a brilliant flash to dissipate the attacks.

Sothe looked over the battles below, seeing Nolan fighting Boyd, Zihark and Mia clashing as well as Fiona and Oscar coming to blows was like something out of a nightmare. He even saw Brom all but drop his weapon as he saw Meg among the Daein forces.

Looking up he noticed Jill and Haar, neither capable of striking each other they instead turned away and focused their efforts on other troops.

"This is all wrong." He muttered.

Micaiah, knowing that literally everything was at stake, nodded "Everything that has been happening…is wrong."

* * *

"We meet as enemies again…truly…this is ironic…yet fitting."

Ike brought up Ragnell as Tauroneo spun his Silver Lance, the Hero shook his head "Tauroneo…I asked you to explain the situation to Micaiah and Sothe…I hoped that you would-"

"I can't change what is happening…not matter what I say, nothing will change."

Ike closed his eyes and nodded "Then we fight."

* * *

"Zihark! I'll help you out!"

Zihark turned to see Edward leap up from behind Mia "Edward! Wait!"

As his blade swung, Heather slid in and stopped it with her dagger, kicking her leg up she struck Edward across the face causing him to stumble back.

Mia broke away from Zihark and moved over to Heather "I knew he was there."

"Didn't look it."

The two exchanged looks before launching into battle again.

* * *

"Gatrie!" The General groaned in pain as a light spell from the enemy bishop, Laura, struck him.

Seeing an enemy Halberd charging in, Nephenee launched forward and stopped his lance with her shield.

"I'm not letting you through!"

"I wasn't expecting you to! We're soldiers of two armies at war! We have to fight!"

Breaking away Nephenee looked at the man in black armor before her "You're…militia."

He gave her a questioning look "How can you tell?"

"I was the same."

He shook his head "Funny, I can't see that at all…you are battle hardened…clearly, you've been through more than me…however, I'll always fight for my nation, to return it to how it once was, no matter what."

Nephenee nodded "The same goes for me. My name's Nephenee, you?"

"Aran."

* * *

As the combat continued, Zihark found himself on the ground, a cut along the back of his right leg and his left side.

Mia pointed her blade at him as Heather leapt aside from Edward's swing.

"Zihark!"

The Daein Swordmaster held his hand out, stopping Edward before looking at Mia.

"We're no longer on the same side, Mia. Despite what we know-"

"But there are things we know…we're friends, Z."

Mia sheathed her blade and glanced at Heather and Edward, despite her instincts the rogue put her dagger away.

"I don't understand why you all continue to fight…but I can't kill you…you know I can't and I know you can't strike me."

Zihark coughed "We're fighting for Daein just like you fight for Crimea. It's our home…we'd never abandon it."

Heather sighed "I understand that but what I don't get is why the lot of you are fighting at all. This started as a war between Gallia, Pheonicis, Kilvas and Begnion…we had no interest in draggin Crimea or Daein into it yet you all came of your own volition to aid your enemy! Why?"

Edward moved past them, sheathing his blade and helping Zihark up "It's complicated."

Mia looked at Zihark "Z. You know you can trust me."

The man from Daein smiled "I know I can…it's not you or Crimea that has me so worried…believe me…"

"Then what is it?" Heather stated only for the combat and conversation to be silenced by a massive roar that shook all of Nox.

The group looked up as a massive Black Dragon appeared and began charging up an attack.

"We gotta go!" Heather yelled, grabbing Mia and taking off as Edward did the same with Zihark.

A giant beam shot out from the dragon across the center of the Nox plaza, the beam seared right through the ground leaving a fault in its wake before crashing against the castle's east wall and obliterating it.

A second shot struck several of the keeps along the wall, causing them to crash to the ground below in countless pieces.

"What in tarnation?" Nephenee stated as she stood up.

"Aran!" Turning the Halberd spotted her opponent, his body stuck under some rubble.

Quickly Nephenee helped Laura lift so Aran could crawl out. "Why did you push me?" Nephenee stated as she dropped the rubble.

Aran shook his head "Because…there is no need for more bloodshed...there's been enough..."

"Then why continue this fight?"

Aran smiled sadly as Laura came to his side and healed him "I wish I knew."

In lieu of the Black Dragon Prince's arrival, Ike commanded the army to retreat, leaving Castle Nox in ruins.

* * *

_Castle Nox Exterior_

Heather spotted Ike speaking with Elincia and the dragon she briefly met back in Goldoa, Ena.

Apparently they were the ones that brought the battle to a halt; the rogue wondered why but thought about Mia and Zihark's battle. If she could stop the friends from fighting again, she would.

"Neph! You alright!?" Heather stated, running over to the Halberd that was covered in dirt and rubble. Nephenee couldn't help but smile as Heather tried to dust her armor "What happened?"

"I was fightin near one of the keeps. Coulda been worse if one of the Daein didn't push me out of the way."

Heather looked up at her "Some guy did that?"

Nephenee nodded "Yeah…I found it odd too."

Smiling Heather sighed "Well, I guess I should go thank him. I wasn't there to watch out for you…I'm glad someone did though."

Nephenee continued to stare at Heather "You don't have to watch-"

"I know. I know you can take care of yourself I just…I just want to make sure you're alright…for my own peace of mind I guess."

Heather looked back at Nephenee and smiled again "Even dirty, the beauty of your face still shines through."

Nephenee laughed and shook her head, ignoring her blush "I know yer makin that up."

Heather joined her in laughing "It's the truth…you're beautiful."

As they fell silent, Nephenee looked away "You…you're beautiful too…" she murmured.

Heather tilted her head and leaned in "Sorry Neph…did you say somethin? About me?"

"Alright everyone! Back to camp! We're going to try to find a peaceful resolution one last time! While not my idea we have to hope that Daein will understand." The immediate mercenaries and members of the army nodded to Ike before turning and heading back to the Central Camp.

Nephenee took one step forward before several thoughts came to her mind, shaking her head she moved back and reached out, taking Heather's hand in her own. Exchanging smiles, the pair returned to camp arm in arm.

* * *

Lying on her bed, Nephenee couldn't help but smile. She spent the rest of the night with Heather, something she hadn't done in a while out of fear. They returned to camp to eat and talk of days gone by. Not once did either mention the uncomfortable situations they had found themselves in and Nephenee was glad about that. She felt silly for turning Heather away out of fear of something she didn't understand.

She thought back to what Mia had told her once she explained her conflicted feelings.

_Mia: So…just to sum it up…you've fallen for another woman?_

_Nephenee: Y-yeah…_

_Mia: Well…I can honestly say I didn't see that coming._

_Nephenee: Are you-_

" _Don't you dare ask what I think you're about to ask!" the swordmaster yelled "Your my best friend Neph and I'm not going to turn on you like that…look, I'm just saying I didn't expect it not that I don't like it or anything…I'm just honestly relieved that you found someone you care about…and I imagine this person cares about you, right?"_

_Nephenee nodded "I'm pretty sure she does…she likes spending time with me and all that I told you about…"_

" _I imagine she hasn't…told you of if she has feelings for you?"_

_Nephenee shook her head "I…think she might…but…I just can't say…she's always being so nice to me…spending time with me and even protectin me…no matter how many times I tell her I can care for myself she's always at my side…"_

_Mia smiled "That's wonderful."_

"… _what do you think I should do?"_

_Mia scratched her chin "Well, if you aren't 100% sure, just keep thinking about it. Have you been avoiding her?"_

" _Y-yeah…I know it ain't nice but…I'm just-"_

_Holding her hand up, Mia silenced Nephene before smiling "That's fine…you may be avoiding her but you feel bad about it, you regret it. That should easily tell you that you want to be with her, or at least that you don't want to not be around her…doesn't it say so to you?"_

_Nephenee swallowed "I guess…"_

_Mia put her arm around Nephenee again and brought her in "Tell me all the things you two have done together. Tell me what she said or did to make you feel something. If we talk enough about it, you'll know what to do."_

Despite that Nephenee continued to avoid Heather, it wasn't because she wasn't certain, more of it was because she didn't know what to do. In the end, she stopped thinking about it and took Heather's arm in her own…and it felt good.

" _I think…I think I can tell her now…"_


	14. From Feelings, Love

"Crackers and cheese, I did NOT see that coming." Marcia groaned before falling to the snow.

Looking to her friend Mia sighed "Me neither…"

Heather scratched her head fiercely "Let me get this straight! The Goldoan Prince Kurthnaga, in his infinite wisdom decided to join Daein and fight against us?"

"Don't forget about Nailah and Rafiel jumping ship…"

At that Marcia continued to groan from below.

Frustrated, Heather kicked the snow as Mia rubbed her temples "Now we have to fight them…again…this is not why we came here…this is not why we stopped the battle!"

Sighing Heather thought about the Daein forces "They just won't stop…why?"

At that moment Nephenee approached while stretching and letting out a rather heavy yawn. She kept herself up all night in deep thought and was now, somewhat regretting it.

"I thought we agreed to call it a night so we could get some sleep?" Heather stated to which Nephenee nodded.

"We did…I just…couldn't sleep."

"You two were…together, yesterday?" Mia stated cautiously to which Heather nodded.

"After the Nox fiasco we spent the rest of the day together. It was fun and a great way to get rid of all that stress."

Nephenee smiled "It was."

As Marcia stood back up she looked at Mia giving a big smile to the other women and raised her eyebrow "What's going on here?"

"Nothin." The other three replied in unison.

Mia's gaze turned elsewhere and she smiled even wider "Finally!"

Heather, Nephenee and Marcia watched as Mia shot off across the snow towards another woman they recognized.

"Lucia!"

"Huh? Oh! Mia, greetings. How ha-"

"Draw your blade!"

"Again? Mia-"  
"We must duel!"

Lucia laughed to herself "Mia. Why did you take that fortune teller's advice so seriously?"

Mia shrugged "Why not? It gives me something to aim for each and every day, and you are not disappointing in the least!"

Lucia shook her head "Alright. We can go again…honestly, how does Ike keep up with you?"

As the two drew their blades Heather looked to Nephenee "Fortune teller?"

"Mia was told a long time ago by a fortune teller that her true rival would ride towards her wearing white…something like that…"

Heather turned from Nephenee as the Falco Knight added "She first thought it was Rhys, poor guy…he can barely lift a sword in his condition but Mia tried to force it on him. After meeting Lucia though she became even more convinced that she found her true rival."

Heather laughed at that, having recalled the one time she freaked out at Rhys she was actually worried she might have killed him.

As the two female swordmasters from Crimea dueled, the army began to form up and prepare its charge against the Daein forces once again.

* * *

Standing at the ready Heather and Nephenee turned to one another and asked in unison "Ready?"

After a small laugh they nodded to each other with Nephenee speaking "Would you…mind terribly if I fought with you?"

Heather smiled "Of course not, let's me keep an eye on you all the better."

As the Halberd smiled back Ike gave out the order and the Apostle's army charged forward.

Tibarn and Skrimir led their soldiers to the right and left, flanking the ends of the Daein army through the trees while the central forces including the Greil Mercenaries clashed with their former allies.

Brigades led by Aran and Zihark attacked the Mercenaries first, the brute warriors led by Boyd countered Aran's Halberds while the Falco Knights attack Zihark's group from above.

With those groups held back the defense lines led by Nolan, Meg, Fiona, Jill and Edward surged forward.

In the middle of the combat Heather found herself looking back, Nephenee seemed to have fallen behind and she wasn't sure why.

After striking down an enemy warrior the Rogue found her partner looking back "What's up?"

"That man, Aran…he's the one who helped me back at Nox."

Heather followed her gaze to the Daein Halberd as he struck down one of the Begnion forces.

"We're still enemies, Neph…as much as it sucks."

The woman nodded before joining Heather in proceeding forward "This whole thing sucks…"

As the battle continued the allied forces could see the mighty black dragon ahead as well as the Queen Wolf, ready at Micaiah's side.

With a savage howl Nailah charged forward, a screech rang out and the massive green Hawk King dove down, talon meeting teeth. The Laguz Royals began traveling in circles around one another, sizing each other up before charging forward fiercely.

At the same time the mages and archers under Laura and Leonardo moved forward with a division of Daein wyverns.

"MOVE!" Heather yelled as she leapt up and struck a man with her dagger. As he fell she flipped away from oncoming sniper bolts, Nephenee jumped forward and used her shield to cover the rogue.

Bringing the shield up, Heather rolled forward and threw several knives in the snipers' direction, killing one and forcing the other two to move back.

Just as they aimed forward, Mia and Lucia appeared and rapidly cut through them, the purple haired swordmaster waved at Nephenee and Heather before returning to the battle at hand.

As the armies fought the Laguz began to experience not only enhanced aggression but a loss of their senses.

Heather thanked Reyson as he sang his galdr to her, with renewed energy she shot back into the fray. As Nephenee disengaged from an enemy warrior she noticed Reyson stumble over and quickly ran to his side.

"Reyson…you don't look too good."

The Heron Prince smirked "That obvious?"

"I know it's more Tibarn's business to watch for ya…but to be honest, ya look really bad…"

Reyson shook his head slowly, despite the dizziness and strange feeling in his chest; he wanted to remain with his friends and allies.

"Just…stick to the top of us, be careful."

"Thank you." Reyson stated and bowed as Nephenee returned to battle.

The effects of the battle continued to spread; Micaiah found herself walking off the battlefield followed by Sothe while Mist collapsed at Ike's side.

As the higher chain of command questioned what was happening Tibarn and Nailah broke away from one another upon noticing Rafiel and Reyson on the ground.

Passing on command of the Mercenaries to Titania and Boyd, Ike left with Mist in tow, something was very wrong, he could feel it.

* * *

Falling to the ground, Nephenee held her shield up as a large man brought his axe down. The shock reverberated through her arm and up to her shoulder making her cry out as he raised his weapon again. Heather slid by and slashed the back of his legs forcing him down. Seizing the opportunity, Nephenee stabbed him with her blade before rolling across the ground and to her feet. Grabbing a discarded javelin she swung about and hurled it past Heather, striking an enemy sword master.

"Thanks beautiful!"

Nephenee smiled despite the pain in her arm and pulled her weapon from the dead warrior.

"You! You won't get away with that!" Nephenee turned and barely stopped a blade with her shield. As she prepared to strike back a powerful Arcfire spell exploded around her and she lost sight of the swordmaster.

Seeing the explosion Heather leapt away from the axe knight she was fighting, his pursuit cut off by one of the hawks.

"Neph!"

Leaping into the fading smoke she tackled the swordmaster to the ground and stabbed him. As she stood up an arrow caught her in the shoulder, cursing she turned and spotted the archer as another arrow struck her in the side, throwing her to the snow below.

" _Damn it…not good…"_

The sky above her seemed fuzzy and she felt pain in her leg as well.

" _Did he shoot me while I was down? Coward…"_

Turning her head she saw her knife not too far off in the snow but she was also very aware of the Daein soldier calling out.

"Move in!"

Straining herself she gripped her knife just as a boot stepped on her arm.

"Don't even think about it lass!"

As Heather prepared to speak a spear thrust itself through the man's chest. As he stumbled away, Nephenee turned and struck the approaching sage with her shield before rolling away from a sniper shot.

Groaning, Heather forced herself to stand and threw her knife in the direction of the sniper, clipping his arm.

Nephenee retrieved another lance from the snow and killed the sage before clearing the distance between her and the sniper with blinding speed, killing him as well.

"Behind ya!"

Heather swung about and brought one arm up to catch the Daein soldier's arm, controlling his blade and keeping it away from her.

Another pair of knights surrounded Nephenee, distracting the Halberd causing the Daein to sneer "Well Thief, what now?"

With a smirk Heather brought her knee into the man's lower stomach then wrenched the blade from his grip before stabbing him.

Turning she picked up another blade and headed towards Nephenee as the Halberd finished off one of the knights.

"Die!"

Raising her shield, she deflected the second attack causing the knight to reel back which gave Heather the chance to run him through.

The pair was now standing in the blood stained snow breathing heavily with over a dozen bodies around them. Coughing, Heather sat down on the snow and groaned, kicking the swordmaster saved her life but her injured leg was pulsating as a result.

"Neph…you alright?"

Turning, Heather spotted Nephenee also sitting in the snow with a deep red stain in her side "I'm…fine…but you-"

Nephenee was about to remark on the injuries all over Heather but the rogue just shook her head and made her way over towards her "Clearly not, c'mon, stand up."

"But Heather, your shoulder-"

"…and my leg and my side, stop worrying about me, I can deal with it…I'd rather you didn't have to."

Nephenee remained silent for a bit as Heather applied the last of her vulnerary to her side before pulling out a satchel of Olivi Grass and applying it to her arm, moving it around to make sure the bones weren't broken.

"Heather…you care too much for me…you're wounds-"

"I'll be okay…and I don't think you can care too much for anyone."

As Heather helped Nephenee up she noticed the combat had moved farther north. Sighing the rogue took the opportunity to break off and remove the arrow bolts from her body.

Nephenee watched her and tried to say something but wasn't sure how to phrase it. Dropping the last bloodstained arrow to the ground, Heather turned to Nephenee who wore a rather confused expression "Hey Neph, nothing to worry about, we're winning this battle, who cares if Daein's got a black dragon, we've got each other. That's enough."

Nephenee smiled at that "…I know I can keep going…cause I have you."

Heather was taken aback by this, she scratched her head and chuckled "Yeah…you do…and I have you."

Staring at each other they seemed to forget about the deadly combat not too far away from them.

Taking a deep breath Heather spoke "Nephenee, now is definitely not the best time to…say some things, y'know given everything that has been going on but…"

Looking at the Halberd before her, she nodded, mostly to herself to continue "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Nephenee began to grow nervous herself, casting a glance in the direction of where the battle went the sounds of clashing steel faded away as she looked back to Heather.

"W-what is it?"

Heather sighed "I've been debatin with myself on how to tell you this…what way I should…say it…till it just came to me."

Heather's words echoed quite a few things on Nephenee's mind right now. She was starting to grow more certain about what Heather wanted to say and as the rogue prepared to speak again she cut her off.

"I know you…really care about me…not as a friend but…more…I don't know…just…more. I've also come to care a lot about you and just like…being with you. I've felt things I never thought I would and…"

Nephenee noticed the smile on Heather's face, the rogue took a step towards her "Not to give myself too much credit but can I at least hear a bit of it from you before I...continue?"

Nephenee nodded "I...I have feelings for you...Heather."

If she wasn't so tired, the rogue was set to jump for joy "If it wasn't clear...I feel the same way about you...but before we say or do anything else I'd love to take you out."

"Take me…out?"

"You know…you and me…out…on a…date."

Nephenee continued to stare at the rogue as she nervously ran a hand through her golden hair "Suffice to say I've never done this before but…I really do want to…be with you…so, once this is over…I'd love to go out on a date with you, Nephenee."

The Halberd struggled with her words as Heather looked to her "You can…say no…I'll understand if-"

"Yes."

Heather felt her heart flip as her smile grew "Yes?"

Nephenee nodded "Yes…I'll go out on a date with you…Heather. I…want to be with you too."

She knew the setting was bad, everything was against her and she was bleeding to boot but the rogue couldn't help but laugh as she embraced the woman before her.

Nephenee hugged her back; deep inside she felt as if a massive weight was removed and she was just, happy to be with Heather. Then she noticed something strange "Do you hear that?"

Heather backed away "Huh? What?"

The two turned, all around them was absolute silence, the fighting had stopped.

As Nephenee opened her mouth to speak Heather looked up and saw a bright light approaching "Neph!"

Quickly, she tackled the Halberd to the ground as the light struck; a brilliant and silent white flash covered the area.

* * *

" _She said yes…I don't think I've ever felt this…happy. What should we do when this is over? Eat some place fancy? Nah, I think she'd be fine with anything…see a play maybe? Just…be together? I'd like anything. As long as I'm with her."_

Heather opened her eyes slowly, no pain, nothing, just silence.

"Neph?"

She looked to see Nephenee below her "I'm fine, Heather, whatever that was…it didn't hurt at all…"

Heather stood up and helped the Halberd to her feet, the pair looked around. Together they began walking towards the combat with Nephenee taking Heather's hand in her own.

To their shock, they found the battle but almost everyone was frozen in place, the Beorc and Laguz soldiers of Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia and Pheonicis had all turned to stone.

"What the hell…"

Heather murmured as she looked about.

"Am I dreaming?"

Nephenee looked to the rogue "Dreaming? This would be an odd one…"

"Did I…did I ask you out a few minutes ago? Did you say yes?"

Nephenee blushed and nodded "You did…and I did…"

Heather sighed in relief "Then…what is this?"

"Nephenee! Heather! You're alright!"

The pair turned as Mia approached them, much like them she was injured but was far more concerned with whatever happened "I was worried when I didn't see the two of you back at camp, did you see anyone else around?"

Nephenee and Heather looked to one another before turning to Mia with the rogue speaking "What happened?"

* * *

_Castle Nox_

During the battle, Micaiah revealed she could sing the Galdr of Release and successfully awoke the 'Dark God'. However this Dark God who goes by Yune revealed that she wasn't the one who turned everyone to stone, instead that was the Goddess Ashera who came to the conclusion that the Beorc and Laguz, incapable of not warring amongst each other for 1000 years were no longer fit to continue living in her world.

As Yune spoke with the powers that be about what to do to: which basically amounted to saving the world, the remaining soldiers grouped together, becoming a new allied force and all but disregarding the battle they were just fighting.

Thanks to the situation Tauroneo revealed to the Mercenaries and Royal Knights that the Begnion Senator Lekain had Daein under his thumb through the use of a Blood Contract. Had they not fought in the war on Daein's side he would have cursed Daein and killed countless people, possibly all of them if given enough time.

* * *

As the troops spoke with one another Nephenee approached Aran "Hey there."

"Ah, you…listen-"

Nephenee held up one of her hands and shook her head "You did everything you did for your country; I understand that better than most people. I just wanted to formally thank you for your help during the Nox battle."

Aran laughed lightly "No thanks needed…I'm just glad I don't have to fight against you or your friends anymore, I was never certain if what Sothe said about you all was true until I saw you taking on our forces with little effort back in Begnion. It's a frightening sight."

Nephenee outstretched her hand prompting Aran to shake; the female Halberd smiled "Either way, we're allies now. It truly is better for everyone."

Aran nodded and once they released each other's hands the man from Daein took off to find Laura.

Hearing a frustrated sigh, Nephenee turned to see Heather approaching.

"You don't seem too good…what's wrong?"

"I finally…finally asked you out…I let myself express myself to you. I was so happy and now…we've got to fight for the world…it just…it's just not exactly what I'd call fair…"

Nephenee smiled "Heather."

The rogue looked up to her "We'll get through this, we've fought through everything else…we'll bring peace to our world…then we'll have our date."

Heather had a curious expression despite the smile she felt forming "You're fine with…all of this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm…well…we…y'know…it's-"

Nephenee just laughed as Heather struggled with the words "I think we have this backwards."

Heather laughed lightly as well "It's just…I spent so much time worrying about what you'd think of me…I'm not like everyone else…I-"

The rogue fell silent as she felt one of Nephenee's fingers on her lips "I love being with you Heather…I realize that now or rather, I realized it not too long ago…I love spending time with you…my best memories of this whole mess have been with you…I want to continue…being with you."

As Nephenee took her finger away and blushed at what she just said, Heather couldn't describe how happy she was "Neph…"

"Heather! Neph!"

The pair turned as Mia approached; she noticed how close they were to one another and put her hands on her hips "Am I interrupting something?"

Nephenee shook her head "We're fine…"

Heather took Nephenee's hand and smiled "Very."

Mia couldn't help but give them a wide smile before remembering why she came to find them "We're all heading for Sienne and the Tower of Guidance now so thanks to Ike and Yune we're splitting the army in three, breaking up to become smaller targets for Ashera and all that."

"Where are we?" Nephenee asked to which Mia smiled "With the Mercenaries of course…Soren made most of the placements, I strongly suggested to keep you with Heather. He was fine with it."

Heather laughed "You knew…"

Nephenee looked at Heather then back at Mia "Knew…what?"

"Well after you told me about the 'she' you had feelings for and after I saw how much Heather really cares for you…I just put two and two together."

"You're…really fine…with this?"

Mia sighed at Nephenee's apprehension "What did I tell you before Neph? We're best friends…when you're happy, I'm happy and seeing how happy you are right now…it really is the best feeling. Though it may have come at a bad time."

Heather nodded "Definitely…but at least we now have something to look forward to when this is all over."

The rogue turned to Nephenee who blushed "Something for us…together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say about this chapter, 1 part of it specifically but I covered it very well in my original author's note from 6/12/14 :
> 
> "I was debating with myself over how to get Nephenee and Heather to at least admit in a way they had feelings for each other.
> 
> But I did not want to use Love and I definitely did not want them to Kiss, now just wouldn't have been the right time at least I don't believe so.
> 
> Don't get me wrong I've read relationship stories where the first thing they admit after tons of flirting or 'does she/he like me' moments is kiss and say I love you, and several of them feel right but I just didn't think it would be right in my case, ultimately I decided not to do either during the course of the game...is that stupid? I don't know...
> 
> Anyway, I was lying in bed one night and the perfect scene for this chapter came to mind, come the next day I sat down to write it and...nothing.
> 
> The scene here is the result of 6 revisions and I'm still upset it isn't that one that came to me in that moment of clarity, I like it better than versions 1 - 5 for sure but that version 0 was perfect...Naga damn my memory and Martel blast it I am cursed by Grima. Lorelei help me if that should happen again whilst I pray to the Crimson Dragon that it doesn't...geez..."


	15. Path of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the final phase of the war, the Greil Army begins making their way to Sienne.

"Here you go, Neph."

The Halberd smiled as she felt Heather's jacket cover her up. She looked to the woman as she sat on the log next to her.

"Still cold I take it?"

Gripping the jacket, Nephenee scooted over to Heather and laid her head against the other's shoulder. "Not as much now…thanks."

Heather smiled, she felt so good right now she had no desire of moving from where she sat.

The Mercenaries came to a stop in a snowbound forest, the night was very dark and they couldn't see much outside of the camp. On top of that they received word from Micaiah's group about the Disciples of Order, soldiers of Ashera who could warp in wherever and whenever they wanted.

Heather looked up to see Mia sitting across from them smiling "Mia, we don't need a chaperone." Heather stated sarcastically.

The swordmaster laughed "It's just nice seeing you two so happy."

"With what we're all about to do…we need something to keep us going." Heather commented looking to Nephenee.

The Halberd, though not looking at Heather could feel her eyes on her and blushed as Mia sighed. Turning she looked to the rest of the camp, after splitting from the main group being among the Greil Mercenaries only again was quite a change. Marcia was assigned to the Dawn Army out of some sort of foresight that flying soldiers would be beneficial to their plight. In addition the Wolf Queen Nailah, her vassal Volug, the Heron Prince Rafiel and the dragons Kurthnaga and Ena decided to come along with the Mercenaries. With the dragons and the Wolf Queen on their side it made Mia feel all the more confident that they would do well with whatever the Goddess threw at them.

"Returning from watch, still clear…what a surprise" Shinon called out, though the last bit was muttered under his breath. The man sat next to his old friend Gatrie as Rolf stood and called out.

"Yes! My turn!" Shinon rolled his eyes to the other's enthusiasm "Don't get too excited, there is a whole lotta nothin out there."

Nephenee felt something odd and stood upright, she hated this bizarre sense she had. It forewarned her about the attack on Fort Alpea and about many of the battles the Laguz Alliance encountered.

Heather and Mia looked at her questioningly with the rogue speaking "Neph, you alright?"

"Something-"

"Surrounded! We're surrounded!" Rolf yelled returning to camp. The mercenaries practically sprung to their feet and picked up their weapons.

As Ike prepared to give out orders about a dozen enemies warped into the camp around their fire. The gold-clad Disciples of Order shot forth with Ike yelling as loud as he could "Protect the primary entrance!"

Mia, Nephenee and Heather now standing rushed to aid their allies while Gatrie, Boyd, Volug, Shinon and Rolf made way for the main entrance with the first three acting as a wall, giving cover to the snipers.

Thanks to their swift reactions the number of enemies within the camp began to drop rather quickly, though another dozen or so warped in all around them, including one very close to Ena.

"Knife arm don't fail me now." Heather whispered to herself spinning a knife and launching it, striking the enemy warrior and stunning him long enough for Oscar to reach him and strike him down.

Oddly enough Ena did not transform; rather she remained by Kurthnaga's tent. Nailah took it upon herself to handle any enemies trying to reach the untransformed Dragons, and with little effort she dispatched wave after wave of Disciples.

"Heather!" The rogue took a step back as Nephenee's shield sailed through the air and struck a swordmaster. Dazed he was left open for Heather to tackle him and stab him.

Picking the shield up she swung it and threw it to Nephenee who armed it midflight and completed a rotation to stop an oncoming blade.

As the battle continued a squad of Begnion Pegasus Knights led by the enemy commander Catalena flew into the camp.

Shinon and Rolf were too preoccupied with the enemies breaking through Gatrie, Boyd and Volug's guard to feather them, leaving the rest of the Greil Army to deal with the aerial enemies.

"Neph!" Hearing the rogue Nephenee rolled towards Heather, several arrows striking the snow around them.

"I've seen the force you put into that shield, I have an idea."

Nephenee noticed Heather gesture towards the Falco Knights above "I don't think that's safe."

"Like I always say, don't worry about me."

Despite her reservations, Nephenee nodded as Heather flipped away. The rogue turned and charged towards Nephenee, jumping she landed on the Halberd's shield just as she forced it up. Next thing Heather knew she was sailing through the air and landing on an enemy Pegasus.

Mia disengaged from a warrior and leapt away as a Pegasus and dead rider crashed into him. Heather hit the snow next to her with a smile "Style points!"

Mia laughed "Can you do that four more times?"

Hearing the bowstrings from Shinon and Rolf, now focused on the Falco Knights, Heather shrugged "Not gonna have to."

* * *

Following the battle, the Mercenaries were moving the bodies away from camp, a task that burned through most of the night. Despite that Ike was determined for everyone to get some rest before continuing on their way to Sienne.

"Seriously, that was incredible, no one even got close to you."

Nailah turned to the rogue before her and nodded "I made it a point to not allow that in the first place."

Heather smiled "I don't think we've been properly introduced till now, I'm Heather."

Extending her hand the Wolf Queen shook it "Nailah, Queen of Hatari. I must say, coming to this land I've seen things I never imagined. I knew a few Beorc and Branded in Hatari but none that are capable of what this specific group has done."

Heather turned to see the rest of the Mercenaries and nodded "I only heard about them, mostly through Nephenee…they really are somethin."

Turning back to face the smiling Wolf Queen, Heather tilted her head "What?"

"I've met people like you in Hatari as well."

Heather nodded slowly as Nailah continued "I'm sure you know that Hatari has been far removed from the rest of Tellius for a long time. We don't follow some…customs…that these countries here have. I've always avoided trying to offend the Kings and Queens of this land simply because I am an outsider."

Heather shrugged "We're all Tellian."

"Indeed. I just wish there wasn't so much baseless hate against one another."

"Hey Heather…oh! Queen Nailah." Nephenee stated noticing the other woman who raised her hand "No bowing necessary, we're all comrades here."

The Wolf Queen's one eye moved from Nephenee to Heather, she gave the rogue a knowing glance causing the woman to grin before seeing Ike and Rafiel talking "It was nice meeting you Heather, Nephenee, if you'll excuse me."

After the Queen left Heather glanced at Nephenee "It's not what you think."

Nephenee gave the rogue a very questioning look "What?"

"What?"

"What what? What isn't what I think?"

Heather just laughed "Nothin, nevermind."

Walking over to the Halberd, Heather placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Nephenee felt her face grow red again "Is anyone…lookin over here…"

Heather glanced to the rest of the Mercenaries "No…why?"

After a short silence, Heather chuckled "Nervous what others would think if they saw us like this?"

"Well…yeah…a little…I know we're close and…good friends n all-"

"Then that's good. If you'd rather I be a bit more discreet, just say the word."

Nephenee shook her head and smiled as the two walked back through the camp, ready for sleep for the endless marching that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original draft of this "Road to the Empire" chapter Volug was MIA, once I started writing the "Revelations" chapter I wrote in Volug and felt like "Huh...he's been gone for a while." came back to this chapter to find, yep I forgot him.  
> I'm sure I'm not the only person that happens to when writing Fire Emblem stories and having groups of 10-15 characters.


	16. Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever do this map on hard? There is a freakish amounts of enemies here.

"Valtome? Wasn't he the dirtbag that ordered that attack on Elincia back in Crimea?" Heather asked to which Mia nodded.

"According to the report we got from Tibarn's group he came after them…I think it goes without saying that we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Heather groaned "I'd give anything to sink my knife into that scum!"

Mia nodded, agreeing with the statement before looking back to the rest of the group. She spotted Nephenee talking with Mist and Rolf and something came to mind.

"Heather…"

"Yeah?"

"Was…"

The swordmaster trailed off, thinking to herself and earning a curious look from Heather

"Was it difficult getting so personal with Nephenee?"

Heather looked back to the Halberd who was laughing at some joke Rolf was telling then turned to Mia "Well, you know me, I'm not too subtle with what I want or what I hate…though I did move a lot slower with Nephenee because of…how strongly I felt..."

"Was it always like that?"

Heather shrugged "Not necessarily…in the beginning I just flirted with her cause she was…well, beautiful…though through the course of these crazy wars I came to find out that everything about her was beautiful. It did take a while to get close to her but I'm not sure if it was hard. If anything it was easier than convincing her to take her helmet off."

Now it was Mia's turn to give Heather a strange look "You haven't seen her without her helmet?"

The rogue shook her head "There were a few times were I coulda snuck a peek but…I decided against it…I'm sure when she is completely comfortable with me it'll happen but till then I'm just happy to be with her."

The Greil Army was drawing ever closer to Sienne, Soren's estimations were looking good though the sky above was not. Sure enough, the rain came down and as it grew stronger the group decided to find shelter. Recognizing some of the area as the Duchy of Tanas, Ike led the group to the mansion of the late Duke.

* * *

_Duke Tanas' Manse_

"Thanks for nothing rain." Heather muttered, her hair completely soaked through.

"It's not that bad." Nailah commented as she passed the rogue.

"It doesn't take with my hair." The rogue stated as she shook her head about.

Volug, still in wolf form walked past the pair and shook himself vigorously causing Heather to groan as Nailah laughed.

* * *

"Hey Soren! Any new report come in?" Mia asked.

The sage looked up from his desk, casually moving a book aside "Yes…though Rafiel is the one with the sending stone, it'd be better to-"

"What's up with Micaiah's group? How's Marcia?"

Shrugging Soren recalled the Silver Army's exploits. They most recently found themselves marching through the Grann Desert where Senator Numida and Lekain led an army against them. Though with Skrimir, Naesala and the many flying troops they brought along, the battle proceeded quickly in their favor.

"Grann Desert…isn't that where-"

Soren nodded "Yes, Micaiah actually mentioned that she came across Stefan…he seems to have joined our cause once again."

The sage then noticed the glint in Mia's eye "You're going to-"

"Duel him! Of course, it's been too long. The guy isn't exactly the easiest to keep up with, I better get to training!"

Soren tried to tell her something but decided against it and let the swordmaster go. Looking down he moved his book away from a plate of cookies. While not completely fond of sweets he found the gesture…nice.

"Hey Soren, Ike's callin fer ya!" Heather stated as she appeared.

The Sage stood and began walking past the rogue.

"Did you thank Mia, Charmer?"

Soren looked back at her; she wore a knowing smile gesturing at the plate on his table.

"I'm not…"

Stopping himself he shook his head and walked away, muttering "Not yet."

Heather returned to the rest of the group, they'd become very comfortable in the mansion and she really couldn't blame them. As lavish as the place was, it was nice.

"Rafiel?" Heather stopped upon seeing the Heron glancing about, he seemed nervous.

"Ah…Heather, tell me, do you feel something…off?"

Heather tilted her head and glanced about "Off? No…nothin here."

Hearing Nailah call him over the Heron left, though knowing the Heron's senses, especially as improved as they are in this 'peaceful' world, Heather didn't doubt that something was coming.

* * *

_That Night_

Nephenee smiled as Heather threw herself one of the massive beds. "These are sooooo COMFORTABLE!"

Laughing, Nephenee approached and sat next to the rogue as she sat up "Neph?"

"Yeah?"

"It's somewhat of a long ways off but…what do you want to do? For our date?"

Nephenee turned away and started thinking to herself "I'm not sure…I just…know that I want to be with you."

Seeing the small blush on Nephenee's face, Heather moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"Whatever we do, we'll be together…h…"

Seeing Nephenee's face Heather pulled her in "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this…but…everyone is a statue now right?"

"Except us, seems so."

At Nephenee's silence, Heather understood "Don't worry, we'll win this. When we do, your family and friends will all be back to normal. We're not losin anyone, ever."

The Halberd nodded "Everythin will be fine…thanks Heather…"

After a short silence, Nephenee turned to Heather, their faces were so close it caused her to remember that dream from so long ago.

Any tenderness was ruined when the call came out that they were under attack.

Springing to their feet, the pair retrieved their weapons as their door was kicked in. Three Disciples of Order charged in but in several swift moments they were on the ground and Nephenee and Heather were running through the halls towards their allies.

* * *

_Main Hall_

Uniting with the rest of the Mercenaries they also found Tormod and his Laguz allies Maurim and Vika engaging the enemy. Calling out to him, Ike told him to stand strong, they'd join up soon.

The mansion's extravagant halls were now covered in the blood of the invading Disciples of Order. Not only did they flood the three floors before them but more were constantly warping in from all sides.

The Mercenaries countered these actions by having the sides and back of their movement covered by a strong pair while everyone else pushed forward through the horde of Disciples.

"Do you see that Neph?"

Upon striking down another enemy the Halberd turned to see Heather pointing at a bishop and two sages in the distance.

"What about em?"

"That's a Sleep Staff and some long range magic, that'll be trouble for our forward movement."

"You can see from over here?"

Heather nodded and moved forward, gesturing for Nephenee to follow.

One sage swung his arm causing a giant shard of ice to form above him and shoot towards the Mercenaries while the other began chanting as an orb of fire appeared above him.

"Don't think so!" Heather yelled, tossing her knife through the Fire Sage's Meteor Tome. The bishop noticed them approaching and prepared to cast Sleep as Nephenee landed near them and struck down the Wind Sage.

Before the Bishop knew what was happening, Heather ran past him and took his staff, swinging about she struck the Bishop to the floor as Nephenee killed the other sage.

"How dare you!? You are not beautiful fighters in the least!"

The pair turned to see a rather fat Saint armed with a Nosferatu Tome.

Nephenee took a step forward "Oliver? Is that you?"

The man peered at Nephenee closely and scratched his chin "My lady, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank. Though I am honored that you know of me I must say that my radiant mansion will not be marred by you lot's continued existence within it! Prepare yourself!"

Swinging his arm the Saint unleashed tendrils of light magic, noticing Heather prepare to charge Nephenee grabbed her and dove aside.

"What the-"

"That's Nosferatu! It drains your life and gives it to the user, be careful."

Heather looked up as Oliver laughed and prepared to strike again "You know this guy?"

Nephenee nodded "While we were lookin fer Reyson in Serenes Forest we fought against Oliver and his cronies who were tryin to get at him. I for sure thought we killed him at the end of that."

Heather pulled out her dagger "I'll fix that, no worries."

As the tendrils of light shot from Oliver's tome again Heather and Nephenee dove in opposite directions. The Halberd threw her javelin as Heather cleared the distance between her and her opponent.

Raising a wall of light magic the javelin struck it and fell to the ground harmlessly. Immediately after the wall's collapse Heather leapt into the air above Oliver "Gotcha!"

Strangely enough the Saint seemed to move at lightning speed away from her attack. Landing and rolling across the ground, Heather cursed and turned to find Oliver nowhere in sight.

"Neph! Where'd he-"

Seeing Nephenee's strange expression Heather turned to see Oliver talking to Rafiel, or rather, obsessing over Rafiel.

Before the Rogue or Halberd could question what was happening Oliver turned and began attacking his own men.

"Uh…what?" Was all Heather could manage as the battle continued around them.

* * *

Following the battle, Ike begrudgingly allowed Oliver to remain with the group. The man's single minded desire to protect all things beautiful and his obsession with Heron royalty practically solidified his position. He wouldn't be double crossing them anytime soon, somewhat to Ike's chagrin.

Then another Senator from Begnion named Hetzel appeared. Rafiel seemed to recognize him and despite Hetzel's fear and disagreement with Lekain and the Goddess' action he still supported them and left warning them not to anger Ashera.

Realizing how late the hour was Ike ordered everyone to sleep, Sienne was drawing ever closer and they had to be at their best.

* * *

"…and there." Heather took the wet cloth away from Nephenee's cheek and smiled.

The Halberd was still blushing; she knew Heather did all these very personal things for her. Patching her wounds and helping clean them after battle but seeing the other woman so close to her with recent events in mind, she couldn't help it.

Heather smiled at Nephenee's face "You're the perfect mesh of beautiful and adorable."

"Heather, stop…"

Nephenee turned away as Heather laughed "It's too easy to tease you…though I mean every word."

With Nephenee still looking away Heather thought it time to revisit a question that is still burning at the back of her mind.

"Neph…will you really be fine with us?"

Nephenee turned to her slowly "With…us?"

"Yeah…with us being us out in the open."

The Halberd thought about it, she'd like to believe the people she knew well back in Ohma wouldn't mind seeing her so close to another woman. It was stranger's eyes she was worried about, what they might be saying in hushed whispers about her.

"I…I'm not…"

Heather sat next to the Halberd and put an arm around her waist.

"Neph. If it's other people you're worried about…I understand. In public I can…keep my distance if it makes you feel any better."

Nephenee looked up to see Heather's sad expression. The rogue was comfortable with who she was and cared very little of other's opinions of her. Yet she knew Nephenee wasn't like her and still had fears and anxieties around strangers, those fears weren't being helped by the relationship she found herself wanting.

"It wouldn't make you feel to good…would it, Heather?"

Heather tried to fake a smile but Nephenee saw right through it "Heather…I'm not as strong as you…but I don't want you to think that I…don't want this…I said it before…I want to be with you."

The warmth in the rogue's chest grew stronger as Nephenee laid her head against her. Despite the helmet, Heather was happy to be so close to her.

"Neph, I promise…I'll be nothin but good to you…and those idiots with their opinions of us can shove it. We just need each other and we'll be fine."

Despite not knowing how she'll behave in such a public situation Nephenee smiled, she knew she could trust Heather now she just needed to trust and believe herself.

"We should get ready to sleep…we-"

Heather realized they were in the same room and cursed causing Nephenee to look at her "I'm gonna have to go, you'll be fine by yourself…right?"

"Why?"

Heather pointed to the helmet on Nephenee's head "Its fine Neph, if you're not comfortable with it I can go."

"I don't want you to go."

Heather was about to say something when Nephenee's hands came up to her helmet, the rogue remained silent as Nephenee took the piece off and put it aside. Inhaling the Halberd turned to Heather, trying desperately to ignore the flush that was most likely showing on her face.

Heather brought one of her hands to Nephenee's cheek; she could feel the warmth and smiled.

"All those months ago…I was right…"

Nephenee's eyes met Heather as the rogue spoke "You're even more beautiful than I could've imagined."

Despite Nephenee's constant reminders that she'd unarmed herself before, Heather insisted on helping remove her shoulder guards, breastplate and other assorted pieces of armor so the Halberd could sleep comfortably.

The rain returned outside as Nephenee got into her bed and looked to Heather "Good night beautiful."

As Heather turned to walk to her bed she felt a hand grab her arm and looked back to Nephenee.

Once again another powerful blush covered the Halberd's face; Heather just nodded and got into bed next to her.

Closing her eyes Nephenee inhaled deeply, taking in Heather's scent and calming presence.

"Good night, Heather."


	17. Respite

Sitting up from her bed and stretching, Nephenee could not remember the last time she felt this good and relaxed.

Turning she couldn't help but giggle at Heather's off position, sprawled all over her side of the bed with one leg dangling over the edge.

Sighing she looked out the window and the war that they had been fighting seemed like it was long gone.

" _This is the kinda mornin I'd make breakfast for my family…with everythin calm n all…what I'd give for a mornin where all I have to worry about is if I have enough eggs for the lil ones."_

Standing, Nephenee grabbed her comb and began running it through her hair while retrieving her armor.

" _We're almost to Sienne…this is almost over…I know we can do this."_

Nodding to herself Nephenee continued to get ready as Heather yawned, stretched and looked about. She noticed the pieces of Nephenee's armor were no longer on the floor and nodded to herself.

" _Early riser…to be expected from someone who grew up on a farm though…if it wasn't for this war I'd sleep in."_

Grabbing her things, Heather yawned again and retrieved her bandana, wrapping it around her head.

The rogue almost tripped over Nephenee's stray helmet, seeing it on the ground, forgotten, Heather couldn't help but smile.

Hearing a door open the gold haired woman looked up to see Nephenee.

"Mornin beautiful."

Picking up the helmet Heather walked over to Nephenee with an unrelenting smile as the Halberd nodded to her.

"Heather…"

Putting the helmet on the other woman she gave her a look "What's up Neph?"

Eyes focused on Heather, Nephenee wasn't sure what she wanted to say. What should she say right now? She thought about her mom's warnings over sleeping in other people's beds and countered those with it was her bed she let Heather in. She thought about introducing Heather to her family down the line and the date following the war. A lot of personal things but none of them wanted to present themselves through her voice to Heather.

"I just…"

Sighing she let all the thoughts go and just spoke "I'm just very happy is all."

Heather gave the other woman a wide grin "Me too."

* * *

_Road to Sienne_

"That's quite the sight, isn't it?"

Mia stated with a smile, Gatrie who was next to her looked ahead to see Heather and Nephenee talking. They both seemed very happy and they were holding hands.

"Well, they are good friends…I thought you knew this?"

Mia laughed at Gatrie and shook her head "C'mon Gatrie."

"What?"

"I second your statement, Mia."

The swordmaster and general turned as the Wolf Queen joined them.

"Queen Nailah."

The queen gave Mia a look causing the swordmaster to chuckle "The land where you came from Nailah, Hatari…it sounds…I don't know, like a really happy place with its-"

"Lack of customs?"

Mia shook her head "Not lack…just…well your people were separated from the rest of Tellius for so long there are many customs we have here that you just never adapted…and I'm honestly glad for it. Even being born here there are things that just…make no sense to me."

Gatrie nodded "Before the Mad King's War I was never around many Laguz…barely saw any during a brief stint in Gallia as it was mostly with a Beorc settlement but…I never understood the issues with em."

Nailah smiled "From what I understand your best friend is quite the…well he doesn't like Laguz that much."

The three glanced over to Shinon talking with Rolf then back to their own conversation where Gatrie spoke "He's getting better."

Mia nodded "Not just him…our tactician, Soren was also quite cross with Laguz in the past."

"He's much better all-around now." Gatrie added, thinking about how much more calm and relaxed the Mercenaries' tactician has become since the Mad King's War.

Nailah was about to speak but then thought something to herself, looking back at Soren she narrowed her eyes.

" _What do they call those here? Branded? From the looks of it, the rest of the group doesn't know about it…there must be a reason for that…I'll keep to it to myself…"_

Nailah then turned and looked to Nephenee and Heather again "True relationships…the ones that will last…its always so uplifting to see them."

Mia nodded before glancing back again at the tactician with Gatrie scratching his head "Relationships?"

The group continued with Rafiel receiving notice from the Hawk Army. Apparently they reunited with Bastian and engaged in battle against the deranged Summoner Izuka, finally bringing the menace to an end and with him, hopefully, all Feral Ones.

The group's spirits were greatly heightened with this knowledge, leaving only those who remained in Begnion, the Senator Lekain and the Goddess.

"Well…look at that."

Heather stated though Nephenee remained silent, the Tower of Guidance was now in sight, the massive structure was giving off a fierce glow, the Halberd's sense came back to her. Something bad was going to come from this glow if they didn't stop it.

Ike gave the order to prepare for combat, they were nearing Sienne and there was a great chance that a large detachment of the Disciples of Order was waiting for them.

As the Greil Army neared the Gates of Sienne they were met by Micaiah's Silver Army with Skrimir greeting their Vanguard leader.

Mia turned just as Marcia tackled her with a massive hug "Great to see again! You would not believe what we had to go through!"

As they separated Marcia spotted Heather and Nephenee approaching and gave each of them a hug.

"Believe me, no matter what it is you went through something crazier happened to us." Mia stated.

Laughing Marcia continued "Maybe so but we managed to take down that Numida guy and recruit an old friend!"

Marcia gestured behind her to where Stefan was, the man directed a swift bow towards them in response.

Still facing Marcia, Mia smiled "Take a look at this."

Before Marcia could speak she noticed what Mia was gesturing towards. Unless the heat from Grann was still affecting her, Marcia was looking at Oliver marching alongside the Greil Army and wandering a little too close to Rafiel, though Volug was protecting the heron.

"O-Oliver…"

Marcia trailed off as Mia, Nephenee and Heather laughed.

Once the Greil and Silver Armies reached the Gates of Sienne they began preparations to breach. However the gates opened on their own revealing the Hawk Army as well as Caineghis and Giffca. Having arrived first, Tibarn's army took the initiative in wiping out the Disciples of Orders that surrounded the Tower of Guidance.

United once again the joint armies were met by Yune, speaking through Micaiah she told them to prepare, the strongest of Ashera's faithful awaited them within the Tower, everyone needed one last night of rest before proceeding to what very well could be the finale.

* * *

_Tower of Guidance Base Camp_

As the powers that be met in Ike's tent, Mia strolled up to Stefan.

The man smiled as she approached and bowed "Mia...it has been a while."

"You aren't the easiest guy to get ahold of."

Stefan chuckled "I assume a visit to Grann isn't something you just…decide to do."

Mia shrugged "It's hot. It's far from my Crimean home…it's hot."

"Well." Stefan gripped his hilt "I imagine you didn't come to chat?"

With nod Mia followed Stefan "I'll warn you now Desert Lion, I've grown much stronger over the course of these last years."

"Excellent." Was all Stefan said as he drew out Vague Katti.

* * *

Heather smiled to herself, Calill had joined them earlier and told them of Renning's whereabouts, using the same methods as the Feral Ones Izuka morphed Renning into the Daein Rider, Bertram. Now that he has been healed she could see the absolute happiness in Queen Elincia's face as she spoke with her retainers and her Uncle Renning. Internally she was always thinking of Nephenee but she couldn't help but admire all the other beautiful women around.

"So that's Bastian…he's much shorter than I'd imagined…"

"He makes up for it in his statesmanship…I think it's safe to say he fights politics better than he fights men."

Heather turned to see Tanith standing next to her and smiled "Hey…Tanith…thanks for your words before."

"I imagine everything went well?"

Heather exhaled deeply "Much better than that…"

Renning and Geoffrey eventually excused themselves from the meeting and prepared to duel with Bastian taking on the judge's role and Lucia and Elincia looking on.

"Tanith…when you said you were like me-"

"It is as you imagine Heather. I must say the similarities don't end with us..."

Heather glanced to her side, looking past Tanith to see Nephenee, Calill and Marcia watching Mia and Stefan duel.

"You're…significant other is…shy?"

Tanith tilted her head "Not quite…more that she isn't as forward as me. Soft spoken…but not shy."

Heather recalled what she had asked Nephenee at Tanas' Manse "Was it…hard being…publicly open about your relationship?"

Tanith laughed at that and shook her head "If you understood my reputation and it's full effect you'd know that no one in Begnion would dare criticize me…so…in most situations, it was actually rather easy being open…"

Heather thought about herself, she was loud and assertive but if having a reputation like Tanith's would keep a certain brand of people quiet, she'd love it. Either way, she swore she'd be there for Nephenee for anything, she wasn't going to let some stranger whisper about them and make Nephenee uncomfortable.

Heather: Wait…most situations?

Tanith: My partner and I are both high ranking commanders in Begnion. She says it's…unprofessional for us to act like an 'us' while on duty.

Heather: Is that…hard?

Tanith: I'm not one who would come out and say I need love and attention every waking minute…but I love her and I regularly make sure she knows it…even in professional situations. I think she's grown use to it.

Heather looked to the older woman next to her who once again cut her off and place a hand on the rogue's shoulder "Everything will work out. Trust me."

* * *

Having been forced out of his tent for the day, Soren wandered closer to a rather big gathering of his...allies.

He noted that they were watching Geoffrey and Renning duel. Turning slightly he spotted, unsurprisingly enough, Mia and Stefan engaged in blinding fast combat.

He decided to take a closer look, noticing each blade master hit their mark until a blow from Mia knocked Vague Katti from Stefan's hands and the Trueblade tumbled to the ground with Mia pointing her blade at him.

Soren had to blink a few times and make sure what he was seeing was correct.

 _"Stefan is...peerless."_ His gaze shifted to Mia who wore a triumphant smile. He knew she had been training harder than ever, but this much?

The green haired trueblade laughed as Mia extended her arm and helped him up.

"Your dedication to the art of swordplay is something else, Mia. I'm thoroughly impressed."

Mia smiled before noticing Soren "I think I see someone else who is!"

As Mia skipped away Calill, Marcia and Nephenee neared Stefan with Calill speaking "You're still as fluid with that blade as ever, Stefan. Nothing to worry about."

The Trueblade nodded "I know my skill is still as sharp as ever but I never imagined that level of growth."

"Did you see that, Soren?

The Sage looked to Mia "Just the end of it…"

"Impressed?"

Seeing Mia's smile and hopefulness, Soren felt something odd, sighing he spoke "Yes…you've been in this mercenary group for a few years now and I never really noticed how strong you'd become until now."

Mia laughed "Well, it's hard to notice things like that when you're always lost in your books."

Soren smirked "Maybe so…but I've got someone skilled watching my back."

Mia fell silent, not sure how to respond as Soren began walking away.

"Hey, Charmer."

"Heather."

"Mia? You alright?"

Mia shook herself and turned to Heather "Never better…actually, I just remembered something!"

Heather tilted her head as Mia led her over to Marcia "Hey, what was that thing you said you found?"

Marcia looked up to the pair and snapped her fingers "Right! During our battle in Grann I saw this sparkling in the sand and had some crazy urge to grab it, I think you'll find it most useful Heather."

The rogue was about to ask what until Marcia produced a rather extravagant looking dagger. Heather took it in her hands and glanced at the name written along its hilt "Baselard."

Smiling, Heather spun the dagger around and tested its weight "Feels good…I'm sure I can work wonders with this, thanks Marcia."

Smiling the Falcon Knight nodded "No problem."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Encamped around the Tower of Guidance, the army settled down to eat. The finale would begin with sunrise; this was their last chance to just relax before taking the fight to the Goddess.

Heather raised an eyebrow and turned to Nephenee "Who's that?"

Nephenee looked to where Heather was pointing "Oh. That's Volke. An assassin who Ike hired back during the Mad King's War, I guess if he's here someone saw fit to hire him."

"An assassin…spooky."

"He's not too bad a guy, just very antisocial."

Mia sat down across from them with food "Volke?"

Nephenee nodded as Mia thought about the assassin "He's efficient in battle, then again when you're livelihood depends on how many people you kill, it's expected."

Marcia then joined the group with Calill and Lucia in tow, the latter sitting next to Mia "Heard about your duel with Stefan, quite the victory."

"You should've seen it." Mia stated with a proud smile.

"From what I got from Bastian, it seems Geoffrey and Renning were having a duel of their own…quite the eventful night." Marcia added before returning her attention to her food.

"By the way, where is Ilyana?" Nephenee asked to which Calill gestured to the left "Pestering Zihark for food in that way she does. After reuniting with him she won't leave the man alone, though he doesn't seem to mind."

Looking around the group, Heather felt better than ever. She noticed Nephenee's hand on her own and smiled, surrounded by good friends and the woman she cared deeply for, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Mia. Nephenee."

The pair turned as Soren approached, Mia called out "Hey Soren!" while Nephenee followed with a casual "What's up?"

The sage cleared his throat before speaking "It would be more harmful for us to bring everyone into the Tower of Guidance so we decided to form a small elite group of our best warriors. I've been working for a few hours and have determined that we need the two of you."

Mia laughed "Soren, no need to be so serious. We get it, right Neph?"

The Halberd nodded then turned to Soren "Am I…really one of the best?"

The sage raised an eyebrow "You don't believe yourself to be? After going through my own reports and some reports from other Mercenaries and allies, I've no doubt you're a good choice."

"No need to doubt yourself Neph, ya got the Charmer guarantee!" Heather added with a smile.

Soren twitched a bit at the nickname, as he turned to return to work in his tent he hoped no one would ask him about it.

"Wait." Nephenee whispered "What about you, Heather?"

The rogue thought to herself "Oh…yeah, Charmer didn't sound like he was considering me…"

"Heather…"

The rogue scratched the back of her head, not sure what she could say.

"If you want to, I can ask him about it." Mia stated.

Heather looked to Nephenee, something she would've continued to do if not for the rest of the table "I don't know-"

Calill laughed "Oh, I see…Heather…I approve."

"You…what?"

"I approve."

Heather gave Mia a look, the swordmaster shrugged "Approve of-"

"You and Nephenee!"

Heather was about to speak when Nephenee cut in "How'd you know?"

"Please! I've been married for a few years now and in love for many more, I know it when I see it."

Lucia nodded "Indeed."

Marcia looked up from her food to the rest of the table "What are you all talking about?"

"You all…knew?" Nephenee and Heather stated in unison.

Lucia chuckled "If I may say so, it was fairly obvious. I see you as a proud individual Heather. I didn't think you'd want to try and hide yourself."

Heather was about to comment on that only for Nephenee to answer "She was more trying to hide the relationship for…me…not sure how I'd…take it."

Calill nodded and took one of Nephenee's hands in her own "Darling, its fine. No one here will think badly of you."

Marcia looked at Nephenee next to her "You and Heather are…together?"

At everyone else's nods, Marcia groaned "Again, something that should be so obvious happens in front of me and I miss it...HOW!?"

A few chuckles were directed at Marcia with Heather unable to think of something to say in the face of all the support her friends were giving her. Nephenee wiped a tear from eye and smiled "Meeting all of you…you really are the best friends anyone could ask for…"

Mia looked to Heather "So…are you okay with Nephenee goin into the Tower without you or?"

Heather sighed "I…Soren's forming a crack team and…Neph can take care of-"

"Heather."

The rogue fell silent and looked to Nephenee "I've never asked for anything from this army…I just…help, I fight…I love bein around my friends and bein with you…this once…I'd like to ask that you come with me…"

Heather smiled "Well…I very well can't say no to that face."

* * *

"Soren."

"Mia, what can I-"

"I know you don't like it when people ask you for stuff."

Seeing where she was going Soren added "But…"

"But I'd like you to bring Heather along when we go into the Tower."

The sage stopped and turned to Mia "Why?"

"Why? Well…officially this is a request from Nephenee, suffice to say I don't think she'd be able to ask this of you and she's never asked for anything before."

Soren nodded "We're at war, no one should be able to ask for anything."

"Soren."

The sage sighed "I performed all the calculations whatever Heather can do I'm sure we can count on Sothe to accomplish. She's a good fighter but-"

"Soren please."

The sage looked at Mia's face briefly before turning away "Why does Nephenee want her along so bad? You two are best friends you'll do fine together."

"Soren…they…"

Mia stopped, not sure if she was allowed to share this. Soren looked to her "They what?"

"Surely you've noticed something, you may be aloof but you're not stupid."

"Noticed what?"

Mia rolled her eyes "Nephenee. Heather. All the time they spend together, how close they always are to one another."

Soren thought to himself for a moment "…and?"

"Soren. They…they're…together."

"Together?"

"Yes, together."

Soren furrowed his brows "Together…as in-"

Mia shook her head "Soren. They're together like…like Calill and Largo were during the Mad King's War."

Soren recalled the two from before "They're in…"

He struggled with the last and very unfamiliar word "…love?"

Mia nodded "I'm almost certain their feelings for one another are that deep. Nephenee wants Heather at her side for the end of this and despite her not saying so, I'm sure Heather wants to be with Nephenee."

"Love…but…they're both…women." Soren thought this over, trying to think if he'd ever seen it before but nothing was coming to mind.

"Yes, they're both women…that doesn't mean they can't love one another…Soren."

The swordmaster took one of Soren's hands in her own "Please?"

He still wasn't entirely sure about the whole ordeal but Nephenee was a necessity, her skill with a lance was as refined as Mia's with a blade. If he wanted Nephenee at her best he needed to keep her happy and content.

Sighing he nodded "Very well…I'll talk to Ike about it."

Mia jumped and gave Soren a quick hug "Thank you! They'll be super happy to hear this!"

With that she shot off leaving the sage standing there with an unfamiliar feeling coming over him.

* * *

"Neph. Your friends are somethin else."

The Halberd smiled "They're your friends too, Heather."

The rogue nodded and walked over to Nephenee, taking the other woman's helmet off. Heather watched the small pink glow appear in Nephenee's cheeks and giggled to herself.

As Heather put the helmet aside she took a step closer to Nephenee "I don't know what I did to get the honor of meeting you Nephenee…but whatever it was…"

"You're a good person Heather…that's all…you helped me and Brom when we needed it and even though you had no stake in it you stuck with us through the rebellion and these wars against Begnion and Daein…you never left my side…I'm grateful for that."

The two found themselves lost in each other's eyes, not even noticing Mia walk in the tent "Oh…um…"

Clearing her throat the two turned towards her "Sorry I just-"

Heather sighed "It's fine…did you-"

"Talk with Soren, yeah and it's all good. You're comin with us."

Nephenee walked over to Mia and hugged her "Thank you Mia!"

"Not just me, both of you make sure to thank Soren for allowing it."

Heather nodded "When I see him, first thing tomorrow."

Mia looked to the two "We've got a massive day ahead of us, get some rest."

After Mia left, Heather and Nephenee fell to their bed with large smiles.

"We'll be together." Heather whispered.

Nephenee nodded "Everything will be alright…"


	18. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team here is actually one I brought to the finale before.

_Tower of Guidance – Exterior_

"Hey, Charmer!"

Folding up his papers, Soren turned to see Heather "What?"

"Nothin, just wanted to thank you for letting me on your ace team."

Soren sighed "Wasn't my first choice."

Heather approached the sage with a smile "Still, it does mean a lot to me…so seriously Soren, thanks."

Turning the man looked at Heather's sincere smile and thought of that word: thanks. He then noticed her outstretched hand and gave her a rather quick shake.

"You're…welcome, Heather."

The pair exited the tent "Nephenee also wants to thank you but-"

"She doesn't have to."

Heather rolled her eyes "Maybe so but she wants to…you should just-"

Soren noticed Heather stop, her entire body shift as she pulled Baselard out of her sheathe.

"Not happening!" Heather yelled, leaping past Soren, tackling a Disciple to the floor and sinking her dagger into the back of his head.

Rolling across the ground she stood to see more approaching "Soren!"

"Right!" Swinging his arms he blasted the group around them away, giving them a clearing to work with.

"Look out!"

Moving aside Nephenee charged past Heather and rammed one of the enemies with her shield, flooring him.

It seemed that the second the Chosen Army was set to enter the Tower of Guidance a horde of Disciples appeared in the camp and attacked, unlike the previous ones these where dead men brought back to life, empty bodies merely fighting for the Goddess and trying to obstruct the group's progress.

Despite his best intentions, Ike was ordered by the rest of his friends to proceed without them. The Chosen Army would go ahead while the rest would remain outside and battle the Goddess' endlessly reviving army.

"We're moving! Now!" Shinon yelled, dashing past Heather, Nephenee and Soren who followed him with Haar covering the skies.

Ike waited at the main entrance using Ragnell's power to keep the enemy at bay while the Chosen Army entered the tower.

As soon as the last of the Chosen Army made it in, Ike followed the group as the last man, the Tower's gates slammed and sealed shut in response, leaving the group to turn and face the inside of the Tower of Guidance, a structure that was clearly more massive inside than on the outside.

* * *

_Tower of Guidance – E1_

Heather dusted her clothes while looking around to the rest of the Chosen Army, Ike, Micaiah, Sothe, Kurthnaga, Ena, Sanaki, Reyson, Soren, Mia, Shinon, Gatrie, Haar, Nolan, Tibarn, Elincia, Nephenee and herself.

As Micaiah found herself possessed by Yune again she began speaking with Ike about what to expect.

Nephenee looked around the structure they were inside, as her gaze moved to the ceiling high above her she felt as if she was staring into…eternity.

A muffled voice came to her but she couldn't look away until a finger snapped right in front of her eyes.

"Ah, Heather…uh…what was I…doin?"

"I don't know…just…starin at the ceiling."

Nephenee heard Ike give the notice that as they proceed through the Tower they would be going through some kind of otherworldly plane and letting their minds wander at the structure around them could cause them to loose themselves.

Hearing that Nephenee swallowed and found herself walking very close to Heather. The rogue felt the other woman's arm brush against her and smiled.

"We'll be fine, Neph."

"What was the first challenge again? Magic?"

Nolan nodded to Gatrie "I take it you're not comfortable facing that?"

The General laughed nervously but nodded "Yeah, I'm not."

Nolan gripped his axe, Tarvos and grinned "We'll be fine; instead of hanging back we'll just rush em. Can't worry about the damage if we wipe them out first right?"

"I like the sound of that." Shinon added, wandering closer.

As the men continued to talk Heather and Nephenee walked closer to Mia and smiled, the three turned as the regal Queen Elincia approached.

"I'm honored to be among such trustworthy warriors as yourselves."

Mia brushed off the compliment "No worries your highness, we're all in the same boat here."

"We must be if we're referring to Kings and Queens so candidly."

The four turned as Tibarn approached, arms crossed and smiling.

"Howdy, King Tibarn…it's a great help to have ya along."

Tibarn gave a big smile to Nephenee, Heather and Mia "No problem, I've seen you three fight during the war and I know we have no slack on this team. That strategist did his job well."

"We're facing magic first…I trust you'll all be okay?"

At Elincia's question, Nephenee, Heather and Mia nodded with the swordmaster speaking.

"We're fast, even if its light magic they're not gonna scratch us!"

"Confidence, excellent."

As Tibarn turned to go speak with the others, Heather looked to Elincia and the blade at her side "I don't recall seeing you fight a lot back in Alpea, no offense…I-"

Elincia smiled at the rogue, silencing her "It's alright if you're not sure about my skill…but watch me in the coming conflict, I can handle myself much better now than during the Mad King's War."

Heather nodded "I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

_Chamber of the Senators_

The Chosen Army found themselves in a large room, at the far end was a door to proceed, between them and the door was a large walkway with two smaller ones attached at the side. The entire area before them was flooded with Disciples of Order under the leadership of the traitorous Begnion Senator Lekain.

"My, my…this is the rabble that thinks to challenge the Goddess' Chosen? I've never seen something more pathetic in my life! Sub-humans and commoners thinking they can stand before my radiance? Shield your eyes and turn away! Gnats!"

Drawing Ragnell, Ike aimed it at Lekain and turned to Micaiah and Sothe "He has the blood contract?"

At their nodding he faced the Senator "Then he dies here."

"Me? Dead? Tah ha ha! Disciples! Chosen Ones of the Goddess! Obliterate them!"

Haar's wyvern let out a powerful screech followed by the morphing of Tibarn, Kurthnaga and Ena. With one last internal agreement the Chosen Army charged forward.

Ike, Gatrie, Nolan and Haar used their brute strength to slam through the defending lines of Generals while Soren and Shinon providing back up and Reyson used his Galdr to keep the pair active.

Kurthnaga, Ena and Tibarn with support from Elincia and Sanaki broke off to the separate path to the left while Mia, Nephenee and Heather handled the right side with Micaiah and Sothe's support.

Nephenee, Heather and Mia became a whirling storm of steel with Mia's quick and agile form becoming a deadly blade and Nephenee's stern and absolute stance becoming an impenetrable shield. Between the two of them Heather covered any remaining blind spots, deflecting weapons and slicing arrows out of the air.

The Disciples of Order were strong but before the might of Yune's Chosen Army they were simply no match.

"We have to be a bit more careful here, Neph, the tough guys have been hanging back till now!"

Nephenee nodded towards Heather as the rogue leapt aside and impaled a sage. Heather danced around an enemy Halberd, lance incapable of slashing the her. Having the man's attention, Mia easily dashed towards his back and finished him.

Turning the swordmaster spoke "The other Senator must be up there. We-"

"I got this!" Heather yelled and charged ahead as a General began attacking Mia.

"Heather! Wait!"

Reaching the top Heather was face to face with the old Begnion Senator: Hetzel.

"Please! Don't come any closer!"

Heather noticed the sniper behind him and grinned  _"He's too far, this is an empty threat."_

"Listen up old man, have your guys throw their weapons down. Or else."

"I can't…for your own safety! Back away! Do not anger the Goddess!"

"We're way past that buddy." Just as Heather took a step forward she found and arrow shot into her chest and looked at the sniper in shock.

" _Impossible!"_

Hetzel held out his arm and fired a light spell into Heather slamming her against a pillar that broke off and fell to the blackness below.

Coughing, Heather looked up through her blurry vision at Hetzel who prepared another light spell "Goddess! Forgive me! I-"

A spear flew in and pierced his chest, staining his brilliant white robes, blood red.

The sniper turned and attempted to shoot the approaching Sothe and Mia only for Micaiah's magic to sear his arrows in midair.

As the pair took him down Nephenee kneeled in front of Heather and began speaking though the rogue couldn't make it out.

* * *

"…urk…why does everything…hurt…"

"Heather!" The rogue opened her eyes to see Nephenee before her with slightly stained cheeks.

"Wha appened?"

She found herself being hugged by Nephenee, even in her dazed state the contact made her feel good.

"You're alright…that's great…"

"Neph? What-"

"You were shot by a sniper. According to Shinon the bow he was using was the legendary Double Bow of Daein. A weapon we returned to the Daein Royal Armory after the Mad King's War. Looks like the Begnion Senators took it during their occupation of Daein. The thing is built in a way that it was massive range."

Heather cursed "I was stupid."

"You were lucky…don't scare me like that again."

Heather sat up and nodded "I promise. I'm sorry Neph."

Nephenee just smiled and turned as Elincia approached, staff in hand "You're alright now, Heather?"

"Y-yeah Queen Elincia…how'd the battle go?"

Elincia smiled "We won, Lekain fell and the Blood Contracts in his possession were destroyed. Daein and Kilvas are now free of his tyranny."

" _Kilvas? That explains quite a bit."_

"Now Heather, you may want to slow down, your injury-"

Standing, Heather groaned before shaking her head "No can do, we have no time to waste."

Elincia sighed "Just, watch yourself."

Smiling, Heather nodded while flashing the ok symbol with her hand "No worries Elincia, I'll take it easy!"

Gathering together with their wounds treated the Chosen Army proceeded through the now open door and began ascending.

* * *

_Tower of Guidance – E2_

Climbing the absurd amounts of stairs within the tower, Heather gripped her collar and pulled it down to examine the scar along her chest.

" _That hurt like hell…"_

Glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw Shinon holding the Double Bow proudly and gesturing something about it to Haar who just yawned in response.

" _I just…have this urge to break the damn thing…"_

"Heather?"

Turning she smiled at Nephenee "Yeah?"

"You alright? Do ya need me to get Micaiah or Elincia?"

Heather shook her head but Nephenee pressed "Are you sure? If your still hurtin-"

"I'm fine Neph."

"Alright…I just…I'm worried…I-"

Heather took one of Nephenee's hands in her own and continued to stare at the Halberd "I'm fine beautiful, I promise."

Seeing the red in Nephenee's cheek made Heather forget about all her anger over her injury, still holding Nephenee's hand she turned and they continued ascending the tower.

* * *

_Chamber of the Black Knight_

Just like Yune warned, a familiar soul awaited them ahead.

Ike found himself face to face with the Black Knight, Alondite and Ragnell clashing, brilliant sparks shooting off across the arena.

Ike even unveiled the Black Knight's identity as the Begnion Marshall of the highest regard: Zelgius.

Determined to fight to the death, Ike spoke with Tibarn briefly who told Ike that he was fighting for the both of them, so he was not allowed to loose.

An impenetrable barrier came up between the Chosen Army and Ike, locking their leader on one side with the Black Knight and the rest of them with the final division of Begnion's Disciples being led by the Sentinel, Levail.

"Levail? You've risen through the ranks quite a bit eh?"

The Sentinel noticed Haar "H-Haar? Is that you?"

"Levail, you'd do yourself a huge favor by just putting down your weapon…you have no need to fight against us."

Levail closed his eyes "I must…for General Zelgius, the last true knight I'd give my life."

Haar sighed and brought up his axe "Yes Levail…you will…"

Once again the Chosen Army charged against Begnion's Disciples as Ike and the Black Knight clashed beyond the barrier.

* * *

Watching the chaos unravel before him, Levail looked past all of it and to the deadly one on one match past the barrier.

" _I'm not going to let my men die…I'm not going to fail General Zelgius…I will fight."_

Seeing one of the enemy wielding a shield and lance he nodded to himself and charged forward "Prepare yourself!"

Turning, Levail saw it was a woman, his shock slowed his weapon but before he could speak she slammed against him, a surprisingly massive force behind the shield shoved him back.

"W-wait! Milady! I cannot fight you!"

The woman seemed unsure of the situation as well "You're Levail. You know Haar."

"I know of him…milady, I ask that you excuse me, I can't raise my weapon against you."

The woman swallowed "We have no choice in who we fight against…I'm not one for much talk but I'm also not a lady…I'm not highborn like most my friends here…but I know what we're doin is right…I'm sure you're thinkin the same…"

Levail nodded "I am…what is your name?"

"Nephenee."

"Nephenee…good…prepare!"

Levail steeled himself despite his doubts and charged forward. In his hand he held another weapon Begnion pilfered from Daein, the legendary lance Wishblade previously handled by Daein Four Rider: Bryce.

Levail found himself in complete shock at Nephenee's mastery of the lance, fending off his blows and shoving back his shield at every chance.

Seeing the dwindling soldiers around him he began to realize that he was going to die here. Not that he didn't think it was a possibility but now it was certain.

" _A life spent honorably is a life spent well…"_

Leaping over the woman's weapon he landed and turned to face her. He found that there was a slim chance he could get a strike in however he was distracted by what he saw beyond the barrier. Ike's weapon pierced Zelgius ebon armor and upon withdrawal the knight stumbled and slumped down against a wall.

" _Zelgius!"_

In that brief moment of doubt, Nephenee ran the Sentinel through. The pain seemed almost nonexistent as his body's functions began to cease.

Falling to the ground he whispered to himself "…if only…I could fight…alongside you…a little…longer…"

* * *

_Tower of Guidance – E3_

"You took on the commander!? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Are you okay!?"

Nephenee smiled at Heather's concern as the rogue circled her and examined her closely.

"I'm fine Heather…he almost had me but…he just…stopped…"

"Stopped?"

Nephenee nodded as Heather prepared to speak again however the rogue saw her expression and the Halberd's eyes focused on Wishblade still on the ground. "Neph, no one else can wield that thing like I know you can."

To the Halberd it felt almost wrong wanting to pick it up after what happened but it made no logical sense to leave it there. Picking it up, Nephenee cast one last look at Levail's body before turning away. While Heather wanted to say more she decided there was no point and left the matter alone.

The Chosen Army was making excellent progress and with the Black Knight or rather, General Zelgius finally gone there didn't seem to be much worry over what was next.

"Mia, can I speak with you?"

Walking towards Ike the woman smiled "What's up?"

Turning she saw that he held Alondite in his grip, realizing what he was doing she laughed nervously "Boss…I don't think-"

"There is no one else here who can wield this blade…I trust in your skill."

While some doubts wanted to plague her mind she pushed them aside and grabbed the hilt, taking the silver blade from Ike.

"You've grown a lot Mia, yet somehow I don't believe this is the end for you."

Testing Alondite she nodded "It won't be…but it's an honor. Thanks…Ike."

As Ike called the rest of the group together they proceeded through the door and continued their climb up the Tower.

Mia slowed her pace and joined Heather and Nephenee with the rogue spotting her new weapon.

"If I'm not mistaken…the Black Knight was swinging that around not too long ago."

Mia nodded, sheathing the blade "I just…can't believe he's letting me use it."

Heather laughed at that "Well who else could he entrust it to? With that we've got even less to worry about."

Mia smiled as Elincia walked over to examine her for any injuries.

Nephenee thought of what Heather said "If anything I'm still worried about our friends outside."

Heather crossed her arms and nodded in agreement, thinking of Brom, Marcia, Calill, Lethe, Lucia, Tanith and everyone else fighting for their lives against the Goddess' undead army.

"I still can't believe…all of us back in Ohma…we worship the Goddess, we believe in her…and yet…here she is tryin to…"

"Exterminate all life…yeah, not the kind of wake up call I'd wish on anyone." Heather muttered as Nephenee thought about what this all meant.

"Heather…after all this…you think we'll be fine?"

The rogue nodded "Of course."

"I mean…we as people…no longer havin a Goddess."

Heather tapped her chin as she thought to herself and nodded "Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll live past this and move on…if our only choices are to have a Goddess who despises us or nothin but each other, I'd be fine with just you Nephenee."

The Halberd looked at Heather who was smiling at her and found a smile forming on her face "Am I…really all you need?"

Heather put an arm along Nephenee's waist and pulled her in "Do you even have to ask?"

The Halberd looked to the rest of the Chosen Army, most were focused on the road ahead except for Mia and Elincia who stopped talking to glance at them and smile before returning to their conversation.

" _No one…cares…all my worries…and no one cares…"_

Nephenee smiled at her internal realization and buried her face in the crook of Heather's neck, breathing in the golden haired woman's scent and smiling.

"In that kinda place Heather…you're all I need too."


	19. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Radiant Dawn story, but still more to come after this.

"Neph."

Heather noticed Nephenee's hands shaking as she gripped Wishblade tightly. Yune just announced that their next enemy was the Dragon King Dheginsea.

In preparation Yune used her power to bless the group's best weapons. Heather found herself looking at her glowing Baselard, recalling how it found its way into her hands before looking at the door the Chosen Army waited to pass through.

"Heather…"

"If you're scared, it's alright Neph. It's not just you and it's not just us. We're all here and ready to go. We've made it through so much; this'll just be another triumph."

Turning to Heather, Nephenee calmed herself before looking at her own glowing Wishblade. Nodding to herself she looked to the door as it opened "Dragons…I'm ready."

"That's the spirit! Let's go kick some dragon tail!"

* * *

_Chamber of the Dragon King_

The Goldoan Dragons were not a huge population but they made up for their lack of numbers in size and strength. The magically inclined White Dragons and the physically powerful Red Dragons both led by the skilled and immeasurably strong Nasir and Gareth, deputies to the mighty Dragon King.

Suffice to say the battle was not an easy one.

The Chosen Army found themselves making slow progress filled with constant retreats to heal themselves. The breath attacks of the dragons seared and burned everything around them.

The one key advantage the Chosen Army has is the Goldoans' inability to attack Kurthnaga or Ena; rather they didn't want to strike at their own kind.

Tibarn shot straight for the Dragon King, berating Dheginsea once again for his stubborn rule and his absent desire to help all other Laguz no matter what happens to them.

Despite their heavily scaled bodies, Heather found the Blessed Baselard cutting through them much easier than she first expected.

Leaping away from one that prepared to fire its White Breath; Wishblade sliced through the air and impaled the Dragon which then fell over dead.

Nodding to her comrade Heather continued forward with Nephenee at her side.

Miraculously Ike and Tibarn succeeded in bringing down Dheginsea, adding him to the ever growing list of the fallen, specifically those who in many ways did not have to die.

After naming Kurthnaga the new Dragon King, Dheginsea demanded that Gareth and Nasir join the Chosen Army and proceed.

* * *

_Tower of Guidance – E4_

"Wow…he's tall."

Nephenee nodded at Heather's statement, looking at the Crimson Bodyguard, Gareth.

Even though he is a Red Dragon, Nephenee was still amazed at how red he looked even in his pre-shift form.

"Have you two never seen a Red Dragon before?"

The pair jumped as Gareth turned to them.

"You're eyes speak very loud to me…I realize I was an enemy to you a few moments ago-"

"No worries…Mr. Gareth…sir…we…we just-"

Gareth laughed "I have no seniority over you in this army, refer to me however you wish."

Nephenee nodded but then proceeded to hide behind Heather who laughed at the whole exchange.

Heather realized that despite the situation they were in, the Chosen Army was not losing its spirit. Looking to her friends and allies around her, despite their wounds and the dirt on their clothes, their smiles and optimism shined through.

* * *

_Chamber of the Chancellor_

"So…this is it?"

Heather looked around, the group now stood on a massive platform before a very large door. According to Yune, Ashera was beyond it but it was not budging an inch.

Groaning Heather turned and was about to speak when her eyes landed on Nephenee. The Halberd's eyes seemed to be looking through everything and she seemed…terrified.

Worried Heather walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing the other woman to jump.

"Neph? You alright?"

"I-I-I don't know…I…something…something's here."

The Chosen Army turned as Sephiran, Duke of Persis and Chancellor of Begnion approached them.

Heather saw the smile on Nephenee's face and recalled how she was with the same prison group as Sephiran when he was just a 'traveling monk'. The man kept Nephenee's faith alive the whole time they were imprisoned, Heather felt she owed the man for helping Nephenee all those years ago.

However, Sephiran revealed that he was the one behind everything Ike and his friends had been fighting against. From Ashnard's invasion of Crimea to the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion, it was all Sephiran who wanted to wake the Goddess and erase all life in the world.

Sephiran had no faith that the life born on Tellius would grow in the way he had envisioned and instead of allowing it to continue on what he deemed a self-destructive path, he was going to wipe it all out.

Heather saw the shock in several of her comrades faces, namely Sanaki. Though without so much as a stutter Ike moved forward, ready to run the Chancellor through only for Sephiran to warp away and summon dozens of ethereal spirits.

"The door is tied to my life…it will only open when my life finally expires…if you truly wish to challenge the Goddess…you must kill me."

While the Chosen Army's first instinct was to charge they found their movements severely hampered by the ethereal spirits Sephiran summoned.

No matter how far off the objects were, they warped right into the fray and all around the Army while unleashing streams of flames, lightning and slicing gales.

Together the four dragons took the brunt of the enemy flames while Soren worked hard to redirect the wind. Once again the brute force units were led by Ike straight through the spirits while the more agile troops protected them, taking the fight to the oncoming spirits.

"How can you tell if you…kill them?"

Heather yelled as she slashed towards one only for it to vanish and appear behind her.

"W-what?"

Quickly the spirit unleashed a powerful flame against Heather's back and threw her to the ground. The orb continued to follow her as she flipped to her feet and shot another flame forward.

Heather jumped over it and threw Baselard, the flaming orb exploded, leaving nothing but ash falling to the ground around her dagger.

Heather felt the intense burn against her back again and cursed as she picked up Baselard.

"Heather!"

The rogue turned to see Nephenee's shield flying her way, just as it passed by her it deflected a lightning bolt. Reacting quickly Heather launched at the electrical spirit and destroyed it as well.

She then turned to see Nephenee struck by a wind spirit, picking up the Halberd's shield she ran towards the wind spirit, holding the shield up, breaking the enemy gales.

After striking the spirit, Nephenee stood and noticed the intense expression in Heather's eyes.

"Heather…are you-"

"I'm scared…these things aren't people…they feel no remorse…no hesitation…they are trying to kill us and nothing will stop them."

Nephenee cast a quick look at Heather's burned back; before she could say anything three more spirits surrounded the pair.

Heather covered Nephenee and raised the Halberd's shield up, the two stumbled back from the force of the spirit's magic.

"Careful!" A powerful voice roared, the three watched in awe as the massive Red Dragon Gareth crashed into the ground before them and unleashed a furious scarlet flare, dissipating the spirits.

Turning the dragon faced them "Are you two alright."

Heather nodded "Thank you Gareth."

"Mighty thanks Mr. Gareth."

Despite the massive scale covered, fierce looking creature that he was, it almost look like he smiled at the nickname before charging away.

"We have to get back in the fray! Let's go!" Heather yelled, giving Nephenee her shield back.

With a quick nod, Nephenee followed Heather to the wall of spirits surrounding Sephiran.

Despite the single mindedness of the spirits, the Chosen Army's determination broke their ranks and eventually brought down Sephiran.

* * *

_Tower of Guidance – E5_

Nephenee was amazed and pleased with the Goddess Yune, following the battle it almost seemed like Sephiran was about to die and he would of if Yune had not stepped in and saved his life at the last second. However it seemed like the man's will was broken and he had no immediate desire to move from his place on the ground.

As the Chosen Army began to file through the now open door to face Ashera, Heather noticed Nephenee walking towards the fallen Sephiran.

"S-Sephiran…"

The man turned slowly to see Nephenee, a sort of recognition came across his face "My kind hearted child…what could you possibly want with someone as twisted and broken as I?"

"You ain't…you ain't none of that Sephiran."

Nephenee kneeled near the fallen man who shook his head "Leave me here…I'm not worth anyone's worry…not now."

"I'm not worried…you're alive…you should be mighty happy about that."

"…"

"I know you been seeking death for years but…you can help so much more by livin…I just…wanted to say that because…you helped me survive the worst time of my life."

"The prison camp…"

"Yeah…I'll always thank ya for keepin my faith alive…thanks Sephiran."

Nephenee stood as Heather approached, casting a glance at Sephiran "I'm afraid I don't know much about you Chancellor…but I feel I owe you for Nephenee as well…"

"I see…" he spoke very softly as he looked to the two of them.

"…and if you don't mind me sayin, layin on the ground ain't good for hair as fine as that. Trust me I know."

With a smile Heather hooked Nephenee's arm and proceeded through to the Goddess' Chamber, leaving Sephiran with a small smile and more to think about.

* * *

_Chamber of the Goddess_

The Chosen Army stood in silence, before them was the Goddess of Order, Ashera.

No one was quite sure of how to react, no man, woman or child should be able to see let alone speak to or fight a God. Right now they looked to the being responsible for the origin of their world and they had their weapons at the ready.

Once again the fear from before returned to Heather as Ashera spoke with Ike, much like her appearance, Heather couldn't quite grasp what kind of voice the Goddess was emitting, monotone yet furiously angry and impartial yet judgmental, it made no sense.

The fear however began to fade away and her body grew warm, looking down she noticed that Nephenee had taken her hand. Facing each other, without a word they nodded.

Looking to the rest of the Chosen Army the group was prepared to fight when Lehran appeared.

"I am sorry my Goddess…despite my years of honored servitude at your side…I've only now realized my folly…and I would hope that you could see the same."

"Lehran…not even you could change what I must do…what has to happen."

Lehran looked to the Chosen Army then to the Goddess "I believe…that we can."

Ike and Micaiah nodded to each other before ordering the army to move forward.

* * *

" _This light…it's…I don't even know what to call it…I'm just…really happy…relieved…everythin is…done…I never imagined it would feel so good…"_

After blinking a few times Nephenee looked around, surprised to see that the Chosen Army was now standing outside of the Tower of Guidance along with their other allies, it seems that Yune did them the favor of warping them out after Ashera fell.

The powerfully bound allies be they Greil Mercenary, Dawn Brigade, Royal Knight, Beorc or Laguz, they cheered together. The war that had lasted nearly a year had finally come to a close.

Nephenee turned to see Heather, with a large smile she launched forward and embraced the golden haired rogue.

Heather smiled and hugged the cerulean haired Halberd back as the cheering continued around them.

The war was won; the peace would begin to settle in.

The Heroes of Tellius now began their return to their homes where drastic plans were put into motion to rebuild and solidify the peace between the nations.

Everyone who departed from the Tower of Guidance had many more stories to tell in the newfound age of Tellian peace.

However…one tale of a beautiful love…is the story to follow…


	20. Beautiful Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing I do its stick to canon / word of god, I don't like when it is ignored/dismissed because of this or that (not counting AUs or stuff) but I believe it is fact that Nephenee is the oldest child, however with the stuff I was writing for her I decided she needed older siblings so she is now the middle child. Triplet younger brothers and two older sisters.

"Well, well! Hello there! Aren't you quite the take?"

Nephenee turned to see Heather out her window with a smile. The cerulean haired woman put a plate down and opened the window to face her…her…

"What's up?" Heather asked seeing the confusion in Nephenee's face.

"I…don't know what to call ya…I mean…friend is-"

Heather laughed "Simple…I'm your girlfriend and you are my girlfriend. That's all."

Nephenee blushed, still not used to the term but she had to admit it was the best way to describe Heather.

It had been a few weeks since the end of the war, Nephenee was determined to help Crimea heal and Heather was with her every step of the way. Eventually the two returned to Ohma alongside Brom to help the town in any way they could before returning to their lives.

"I think I know why you came by, Heather."

Heather tilted her head "Really? I think it was obvious, I came to see you."

"…and ask about our date." Nephenee added to which Heather just grinned.

"I'm sorry about pushing it off for so long Heather…I just-"

Heather held her hand up "No need to explain beautiful…I didn't think things would calm down immediately after the war…and hey, even now there are people in Begnion and Daein workin day and night to bring their nation back to prosperity. It's a long process."

Nephenee remained silent, it's true that that was the main reason she had postponed the date so long. However she has had a few free days.  _"I'm just…so nervous…I want to be with Heather I really do…I just…"_

"Neph…"

Heather reached past the window sill, placing her hand on Nephenee's left cheek and turning the woman so they were facing each other. After a few moments of looking into her eyes she nodded.

"Scared…I thought so."

"H-heather! I-"

"No…Neph, it's okay, it really is. It's one thing to say that we'll be alright…but we really won't know until we're out there…arm in arm…among strangers."

Nephenee breathed in deeply and looked to Heather, the rogue was always smiling around Nephenee, stating it was because she could see her beautiful face at all times now.

"Heather…tomorrow…I promise."

Heather smiled, as Nephenee prepared to turn away, Heather leaned in and kissed her cheek. The cerulean haired woman flushed as Heather winked "See you then, beautiful."

After she vanished, Nephenee's hand slowly came to her cheek.

"Sis…why do you look so happy?"

Nephenee looked down at her little brother whose head was leaning to one side and his face was full of questions.

"Since you came back…I've never seen you this happy sis."

Nephenee kneeled down and put one hand on her brother's head "I have someone…who cares so much about me…it just…feels good."

After a short silence the little boy smiled "I'm happy that you're happy."

* * *

"Heather…once again with that…beautiful smile."

"Hey mom."

Heather dropped her bag on the table and began to prepare some soup as her mother looked on.

"Sweetie…when do I get to meet her?"

"Mom."

"Heather."

As the rogue's hands flew about the kitchen she glanced over at her mother "Soon, I promise."

Looking away she missed her mom's smile "Heather…I'm so glad you found such a pure love…I hope she is pure enough to stop you from stealing."

Heather laughed lightly "Mom…I don't steal."

"It's not borrowing."

Heather, with the bowl of soup in hand walked to her mother who took it from her. "What's her name again?"

Hearing that a lump formed in Heather's throat, breathing slowly Heather kneeled in front of her mother "I told you yesterday mom…her name is Nephenee."

"Nephenee…what a beautiful name."

"You said the-"

Stopping herself Heather smiled sadly as her mother began to eat her soup.

"It really is."

* * *

"Nephenee! Nephenee!"

"I can't talk, I'm busy!" Nephenee stated as nicely as she could while walking, albeit a little quickly, up her hometown road.

The man caught up with her anyway. "C'mon Nephenee!"

"Rae, I'm really, really busy."

Standing in front of her he took one of her hands into his "Neph, one night is all I ask…"

"I've said no before." Nephenee stated taking her hand back and walking around him.

"Well I don't take just nos. Is there a reason? I'm not trying to be pushy, just one dinner; I just want to be with you."

Nephenee continued walking, the words were familiar but no feelings stirred inside her.

"Rae…I'm sorry but no means no."

Nephenee sighed; she wasn't as strong as Heather who screamed at any guy who asked her out. She couldn't bring herself to raise her voice; she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Turning she faced him and held her hand up before he could speak "Rae…I'm...I'm going out on a date with someone tomorrow."

"O-oh…well that...that certainly explains it..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya sooner…I just…"

"It's alright...I just hope he knows how lucky a guy he is."

Nephenee fidgeted with her sleeves at his statement "I'm sorry Rae."

Sighing Rae turned away "No. I should apologize. If I had known…"

Scratching his head he faced her again "Hope it goes well."

After he left, Nephenee couldn't help but feel bad.

"That expression doesn't look good on you…oh who am I kidding you look incredible no matter what."

Nephenee found herself being spun about to face Heather who pulled her in close.

Being so close to the rogue's face, Nephenee felt her face redden. Since returning to Ohma, Heather unshackled any restraints she had and regularly pulled her in, not caring if there was anyone around.

Every once in a while Heather asked her if she should stop, not wanting to push but Nephenee didn't want to say no regardless of how she felt, she wanted to be with Heather along with everything it entailed.

"H-heather…I-I…"

She couldn't focus on her words seeing Heather so close to her.

"Neph."

Heather let her go, allowing the other woman to cool down and gather her thoughts.

"What was that about, Neph? That guy seemed to be hasslin you."

"N-no hassle…he just wanted to take me out…on a date…"

Nephenee saw Heather's brows furrow. She could swear the rogue was going to track the man down and yell at him.

"Heather, he's a nice guy…he's just been askin a lot cause I didn't explain I had a date already…"

Heather sighed and nodded "Ah…I see…well, can't blame me for wanting to go speak my mind to the guy. You are my girlfriend after all."

Nephenee smiled before embracing Heather, the feelings that came to her all but confirmed that this is where she wanted to be.

"Tomorrow."

Heather whispered as she hugged Nephenee back and smiled.

" _Tomorrow will be…perfect."_

* * *

_Late noon the next day_

"Give that back!" Nephenee yelled finally catching up to her little brother and taking her scarf back.

"Aw, you caught me! Let's go again!" He reached for the scarf but she pulled it away.

"Listen…I really need this for tonight…alright?"

The little boy nodded at Nephenee "Sorry sis."

Patting his head she smiled "It's alright, be good for mom alright?"

The boy nodded and walked away to find his brothers as Nephenee tied the scarf around her neck.

"Nephie."

Turning Nephenee smiled, another woman with much shorter hair that was the same color as her own stood before her "Nell."

"Mom told me you were actually goin out tonight. Who asked you out? I mean no offense-"

"No guys have ever talked to me before, I know. Anyway, what are you doin back? I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow?"

Nell smiled "I figured visitin family would be open any day so I came a day early."

Nephenee walked past her sister who kept looking at her with a smile "Well don't you look nice, this must be really important."

Nephenee smiled to herself "It is…listen…sis…I haven't told anyone yet and it…it makes me feel bad."

Nell approached her sister with a concerned look on her face "What is it Nephie?"

"I…I'm not…I'm not goin out with a guy."

Nell leaned in closer "What was that last part?"

"I'm not goin out with a guy…"

Nell pulled away and looked her sister dead in the eye. After a short silence she spoke "So…what your sayin is…you're goin out with…another woman?"

Nephenee nodded as Nell asked "How long ya been with this person?"

"A few months back…we…got together durin the war…"

Nell put her hands on her hips "You haven't told mom?"

"I'm worried…about what she might think…"

Nell sighed "She is a lil ol' fashioned so I get that…either way, your secret is safe with me till you wanna tell mom."

Nephenee smiled "You're the best sister ever."

Nell brushed off the compliment with a sarcastic "I know."

* * *

Outside, Nephenee walked down the Ohma road, as she reached where it connected with the main road Heather appeared near her. She never really figured out how the rogue did that but it didn't bother her.

"Heather…hey."

"Hey yourself beautiful."

Heather put her arm around Nephenee's waist and the two began walking towards Tol.

* * *

_Tol Market Street_

As they strolled through the main road they spotted a few vendors and shop keeps hang up their lanterns, the orange sky above would begin to darken soon.

"This reminds me of that day we spent together in Melior. Remember that?"

Nephenee nodded then thought more about the moment "Wait, was that a date?"

Heather smiled "You could say that."

"Gallia?"

"Yeah."

"How…how long have you…felt this way about me, Heather?"

Heather looked at Nephenee and smiled "I'm not sure…I thought you were beautiful from the moment we first met and to be honest I wanted to stay around just to flirt…but after getting to know you…how…honorable you are about things…I realized…you aren't just beautiful, you're a beautiful person with a pure heart. There aren't that many people around."

Nephenee nodded slowly, seeing someone looking at them, the man kept his eyes on them as they passed by. Nephenee looked at their interlocked arms and felt a bit of tension as Heather spoke.

"Next thing I know…I wanted to know more about you…then get closer to you…normally I'd have been much more forward but suffice to say I didn't think you were…y'know…like me."

Nephenee tightened her grip on Heather's arm "There's nothing wrong with you Heather."

"I-I know-"

"You're love is still love."

Heather felt herself blush at that, something that surprised Nephenee just as much.

Coughing Heather pointed to a rather nice looking eatery "T-that's where we're headed. C'mon."

"Heather, I don't think-"

"Money is not an issue, not for you."

Nephenee smiled and allowed Heather to pull her along.

* * *

As they ate they talked of days gone by, what the other had been doing during the days they didn't see each other, the days spent helping the more unfortunate civilians rebuild in the aftermath of the Begnion's illicit crossing. As busy as they were then it is hard to believe they can readjust to living in Ohma as ordinary country civilians.

"Geez…you're so fit."

Nephenee looked up as Heather reached over and ran her hand along Nephenee's bare arm. The cerulean haired woman felt her arm tingle as Heather's fingers slid down it before withdrawing.

"All that farm work and holding that big shield really helped out I imagine."

Nephenee nodded "Fit as a fiddle."

"So…you have two sisters."

"Yeah. Nell and Nora…both of them left home a while back though Nell is visiting."

Heather thought of the three of them in her head, two other women resembling Nephenee? No doubt they were beautiful as well.

"Heather?"

Looking at Nephenee she noticed the woman was giggling "You're drooling."

Heather gasped before grabbing a napkin and wiping her lip.

"Now what could you possibly have been thinkin about?"

Grinning the rogue shook her head "Nothin."

As Nephenee laughed Heather returned to her food, the former Halberd felt eyes on her again and turned. There were many more people sitting and enjoying their meals, no one was really looking their way but she could swear she felt something.

Shaking her head she looked back at Heather and a rather obvious question came to mind, something she never bothered to ask Heather about.

"Heather…you flirt a lot, right?"

"Yeah…why? If you think when I talk to other women-"

"No I mean…in the past…when you asked me out you said you never did anything like that before. You've never had a…uh…a different girlfriend…before me?"

Heather put her fork down and thought to herself, Nephenee noticed the change in her expression and apologized.

"We really should talk of lighter things…I was just…curious…"

"Nah, it's fine…there were a few people in the past I…liked…but once they found out how I was…"

Nephenee reached across the table and put a hand on Heather's, the rogue looked up to see her smile and laughed to herself before continuing "They were friends once…then they didn't want anything to do with me…like all the time we spent together no longer meant anything to them because of how I was…though there was one other like me who actually had feelings for me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…we tried…but she couldn't handle being out in public with me. It made her too nervous so she broke it off almost immediately after telling me she wanted it…I never saw her again after that and it made me feel…well…not good."

Heather looked at Nephenee again; she couldn't help but feel good at seeing Nephenee's truly concerned expression.

"It was a long time ago…then I met you…honestly, you made a lot of things happen to me that I never expected and here we are out on a date…I don't think I could be happier with myself than right now."

Smiling to each other they returned to eating and moved back to lighter conversation.

* * *

Once they finished their meal they returned to the streets of the town and continued walking even closer to each other, enjoying each other's presence.

The sky above was growing ever darker and the stars were beginning to appear.

"Neph…tell me something."

"Somethin like what?"

"Something I don't know about you…or maybe something about how you first came to realize you…had feelings for me."

Nephenee thought back to her first meeting with Heather. She thought Heather's behavior around her was strange but she didn't think anything about how they were now, arm in arm on a date.

"Well…one strange thing happened after the javelin incident in my tent."

Heather remembered that "When I fell on top of you…"

"I felt so…strange during that whole thing…but what was stranger was that night when I was layin in bed."

The rogue turned to the woman next to her "What happened?"

"I had a…dream of the incident…"

After a short silence Nephenee continued "It…we…you…"

Heather leaned in close "I kissed you?"

Nephenee grew red causing her to wish it was darker so Heather couldn't see it.

"That must've been…hard to deal with Neph."

Not the reaction she expected, Nephenee looked at Heather but remembered that she was questioning so many things about herself after that dream.

"I never…gave a thought to liking another woman in any regards. I was…confused…"

"That was also around when you started avoiding me."

"I'm really sorry about that Heather…I just-"

Heather laughed lightly "It's fine…I have to say I do feel much better to know it wasn't something I said that pushed you away. I was really paranoid at that time that I did something bad."

Nephenee shook her head "No I was just-"

"Figuring stuff out." Heather finished for her, Nephenee smiled as Heather came to a stop "That aside…"

The gold haired woman walked to a vendor with Nephenee close behind, an even brighter smiled appeared on the former Halberd's face as Heather turned to her.

* * *

The night sky fully lit with stars above them, the two sat near a tree with partially eaten cakes before them.

"You remembered the kind I like…"

"Of course!"

Heather giggled before leaning close to Nephenee and using her finger to take some of the frosting stuck to the woman's cheek.

Nephenee blushed as Heather licked it off her finger "Sweet. Though I think that may just be you."

"Heather…"

"Come on."

As the rogue walked ahead with Nephenee's arm in her grasp the former Halberd felt those eyes again.

" _Stop. Forget about it. This night is about you and Heather."_

The sense vanished and Nephenee quickened her steps to be next to Heather.

The pair now sat atop a high hill looking out over the rest of Crimea and to the ocean beyond. Heather knew how Nephenee loved to breathe in the ocean but with Ohma and Tol so far away from the coastline this was the best she could do, not that the former Halberd was complaining.

Nephenee laid her head against Heather and breathed in the clean night air.

"Neph…what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Smiling the cerulean haired woman spoke "You were…yourself…"

After a short silence Nephenee took her head away from Heather and faced the rogue.

Since she admitted to caring for the rogue, she'd had this insatiable urge and all night it had been gnawing at her.

Heather felt the same thing and looking into Nephenee's eyes at this moment she knew it was right.

Slowly Heather leaned in with Nephenee meeting her halfway.

Their lips finally met, Heather's heart practically bursting in her chest. Nephenee felt herself completely washed with warmth and absolute comfort as she continued kissing the other woman.

Heather brought her arms to Nephenee and with a small push the two fell to the grass, Heather on top of Nephenee continued to kiss her.

After a few more moments they separated, breathing heavily.

Heather brushed a stray strand of hair out of Nephenee's face.

"Was that your first kiss?" Heather asked.

Nephenee swallowed "Y-yeah…w-was it…bad…"

"No…but the next one will be better."

Without waiting, Heather leaned down and kissed the woman below her again.

As they kissed Heather felt Nephenee's hand move along her side and pulled away, wearing a sly smile she kept her eyes on Nephenee who just blushed fiercely "I-I…Heather-"

Laughing it off Heather sighed in contentment before speaking "Nephenee…I don't want to leave here…if I could I would stay here, on this hill top, with you…forever."

Nephenee looked at the sincerity in Heather's eyes and smiled the blush still strong "I'd love to…stay here with ya as well…Heather."

Nephenee whispered something as Heather leaned down again, all those days after they got together, all the times they'd look each other in the eyes. All the times the magnetic pull wanted to close the distance between them, they were finally free to let it happen and Heather was going to make up for all that lost time.

* * *

With the moon high above, Heather and Nephenee stopped at the front door to the former Halberd's house.

"Heather…tonight was…wonderful."

The rogue smiled "Every moment I'm with you is wonderful."

As Nephenee's hand went for the door knob she shook her head. Instead she turned and embraced Heather before kissing her again.

Surprised the rogue smiled inwardly as she kissed Nephenee back.

Separating the pair kept their eyes on one another.

With the intense warmth in her heart, Heather knew what she had to say to let it all out.

"Nephenee…I love you."

The other woman felt herself swallow as an ecstatic feeling of happiness came over her.

"Heather…"

Nodding inwardly she continued "I love you too."

Nephenee stood at her front door, watching as Heather walked away, the rogue kept turning towards her, feeling that if she didn't keep her eyes on her she'd vanish.

Once Heather disappeared into the night Nephenee entered her home, intense happiness, relief and all around warmth swirled within her.

" _Heather loves me…and I love Heather…nothing could be better than this…nothing."_

* * *

Heather entered her home with powerful feelings of her own. She'd never thought that someone like her would find love, she thought herself to be the hopeless misunderstood flirt. Yet her connection with Nephenee continued to grow and tonight solidified that she'd do anything for the woman.

Looking out the window to the moon Heather exhaled deeply.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."


	21. Painful Love

"You certainly look like someone in blissful love."

Nephenee continued to brush her hair as her sister smiled next to her.

"I'm really happy for you, Nephie."

Nephenee looked at Nell and returned her smile in earnest "I never thought I could feel this way about anyone…though most of it was probably cause I never got close to people."

Nell nodded "Well. That and the helmet and armor you always wore. You went about hiding your face for so long it's no surprise no guys sought you out. Though you didn't seek any of them out either, I guess now we know why."

Nephenee shrugged "I guess…but none of that matters anymore."

"Nephenee!"

The woman stood "Yeah mom?"

"Thanks to your brothers it seems we're almost out of milk. Care to go to the cows outside and take care of it?"

"On it mom."

"Ma, comin to help with breakfast!" Nell called out; the sisters left the room ready to get to work.

* * *

Outside Nephenee approached the cows with her bucket at the ready "How are ya'll doin today? Seems one of my little brother's lost most of our milk. That ever happen to you?"

One of the cows mooed in response causing Nephenee to giggle.

"Didn't think so."

As she sat down she felt someone's eyes on her again, standing quickly she turned to see Rae and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please don't do that…my sense makes me a lil jumpy."

As she sat back down she felt Rae's eyes boring a hole in her back, it was extremely uncomfortable.

"I've got some work to do Rae, can't talk right now…breakfast an all that. If you want you can come in and eat with us, Ma won't mind."

Hearing no response, Nephenee swallowed, she felt very nervous the sensation was almost like the one during the war that let her know a blade was nearing her back.

"Rae, I really-"

"What's wrong with you?"

Hearing this Nephenee stopped working and turned to the man behind her "What?"

"You heard me. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Nephenee felt some deep fear begin to emerge inside of her "W-what are you t-talkin about?"

"The date you had…it was with another woman?"

Nephenee remained silent, not sure what to say as Rae continued "Nephenee…what is wrong with you? When did it happen? Why are you doing this?"

Feeling her arms trembling the woman turned away "That is what you were denying me for? Do you know how wrong that is!?"

Nephenee swallowed nervously, as hard as she tried she couldn't find her voice.

"Tell me. When did this happen? Maybe I can still fix it."

All of a sudden her body screamed to get out of there; she found herself standing and rushing back to her home, slamming the door behind her in a cold sweat.

As she tried to slow her breathing Nell appeared "Nephie?"

The stress finally leaving, Nephenee choked and began crying as she embraced her sister.

"Is everything alright over there?" Her mother called.

"Y-yeah! Everything is fine!" Nell yelled back as she helped Nephenee to her room.

* * *

"Heather, did you have fun last night?"

Heather smiled as she brought breakfast to her mother "Yes mom. Last night was…perfect."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

Heather looked out the window, her heart still full from last night.

"She said that she loves me…"

Her mom stopped eating and looked at her "That's wonderful."

Heather saw the look in her mom's face as she turned away and sighed. Pulling up a chair she sat next to her mom.

"Nephenee. The woman I met during the war…the one I fell in love with. She told me at the end of our date yesterday that she loves me."

Her mother smiled sadly "I'm sorry."

"Nothin to apologize for ma…I just…want you to know how happy I am."

Nodding her mother continued "And I'm happy for you. Love is beautiful."

Heather smiled and thought of Nephenee, she wanted to see her again.

* * *

"Nephie…you alright?"

Nell opened the door and brought breakfast to her sister. Since they still needed milk Nell had gone out and done it for her though she didn't tell their mother that. Nephenee was in such high spirits this morning, what could have possibly broken her down so badly?

Nephenee wiped her cheeks and nodded "I'm fine…"

"Nephie…what happened?"

As she opened her mouth the things that Rae said came back to her and she fell silent. They were such hurtful vile things she couldn't bring herself to say them.

"Nephie…please I want to help you."

Looking to her breakfast, she took the orange juice and took a long drink before exhaling deeply.

"Someone…someone saw me and…Heather…"

Nell nodded "During the date? Did someone try to confront you two?"

Nephenee shook her head "I just…saw him…now…he…he…"

The former Halberd shook her head and brought her knees onto her bed, bringing them into her chest with her arms.

Nell nodded slowly  _"Some lowlife made my sister cry, I'm not gonna let this go."_

"Nephie. No matter what that bastard said remember this: you love Heather and she loves you. That's all that matters, alright?"

Nephenee swallowed "I know…I know that…but…it's so different…I put on a brave face for Heather...but I'm not like her…the things…the things he said…I don't think…I don't think I could stand next to Heather if someone else…said those things to us…"

Nell sat next to her sister and embraced her "You have me as well. No matter who tries to come between you two remember that your sister supports you…anyone who speaks to you in a foul way will answer to me. Though from what you told me about Heather, she wouldn't leave anything for me to punish."

Nephenee smiled as Nell continued "I'm certain it'd help you out if you talked to mom about this…I know that she will support you."

* * *

Walking outside, Heather stretched, tossing her knife into the air and smiling  _"Time to make some money."_

Saying goodbye to her mother again she began walking out of Ohma. Her steps were full of strength and happiness; nothing could foul her mood right now.

"Except maybe you."

Turning she threw her knife, pinning a sleeve to a tree.

As she approached the man she recognized him as the one who was asking Nephenee out on a date the other day.

"Well well if it isn't 'too little too late', how ya doin?"

Pulling the knife out she smiled at him before turning and leaving.

" _Ask her out again, I dare ya."_

"Is your name Heather?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

The man approached her and examined her closely, "Buddy, eyes up here and five paces back." With an open palm she pushed the man away, "I've given ya enough warnings."

"If you don't mind Heather I'd like to take you out on a date."

Heather wasn't sure if what she heard was correct "Woah, I've never met you before, you've never met me before and you're askin me out on a date? Points for guts buddy but the answer is a hard no and don't bother asking again it isn't changing."

Spinning her knife she resumed walking away "Why? One random date won't hurt in the long run, right?"

"I'm in a relationship already so yeah, one random date would definitely hurt. Now buddy, do me a favor and leave me alone."

Rae watched in silence as Heather walked away, though initially a little peeved once the woman got far enough away from him her blissful mood returned and she practically skipped into town.

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Mom…I have a...girlfriend."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mom…please say something."

"Mom, Nephie's been so afraid to tell you but she needs your support now more than ever."

Sighing Nephenee and Nell's mother Ora looked to the family portrait then to Nephenee.

"You're so dutiful with your siblings Nephenee. I imagined you as the perfect wife of all my children and raising the perfect family."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ma…I didn't…I didn't plan for this to happen…it just…did…"

Nephenee's mother continued to watch her; as soon as Nephenee and Nell joined her at the table she knew something was wrong. As much as Nephenee tried to hide it and Nell tried to distract from it, Nephenee's eyes were red and puffy and there were stray tear stains.

"Nephenee…you are my daughter…seeing you so broken right now…it pains me to my very core."

"Mom?"

"What happened this morning?"

Nephenee looked to Nell who nodded.

* * *

The knife came to a halt, the man walked away, pouch full of gold still attached to his belt.

Heather turned, sulking away before sitting down in a frustrated huff. Every time she came close to snatching some gold, she couldn't follow through.

This was the fifth time and she finally admitted to herself  _"Nephenee's pureness has corrupted me."_

With a grin she sheathed her knife  _"And I'm alright with that."_

"Heather."

Turning she saw Rae sit next to her and groaned "Listen, buddy."

"It's Rae."

"Yeah, listen, buddy, I don't know what part of 'no, I'm in a relationship' you didn't understand before but-"

Without warning Rae leaned in and tried to kiss her, furious Heather unsheathed her knife and struck him in the face with the hilt before standing.

"Disgusting dog! What's the matter with you!? Have you not been listening to anything that I say!?"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"What? I'm sorry, say that again. What part of trying to kiss a woman you've never met before who despises you and is in a relationship is helpful? C'mon buddy I can't WAIT to hear this."

"You're sick."

Recognizing his tone of voice, Heather's face darkened, bringing her knife up to his throat she leaned in close.

"Stop right there…if any more bullshit pours out of your mouth I'm going to rip your throat out."

Rae fell silent as Heather pressed the knife against his throat and leaned even closer to his ear.

"I'm going to leave now…and fair warning, I was a part of the Dawn Army…if you dare come at me again with that disgusting point of view…you'll have no gods to pray to, no one to ask for an end to the pain I will inflict."

With a quick flick of her wrist she cut through his cheek and marched away.

* * *

"Nephenee…I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Nephenee smiled as Ora embraced her "So you're…okay with this?"

"It wasn't my first desire…but I've noticed you seem much livelier than before and definitely happier since returning from the war. I assume she had a lot to do with it."

Nephenee nodded as Ora sighed "Then its fine…I love seeing you so happy."

"Thanks mom."

"Same rules apply though; don't let this Heather take advantage of you alright? Separate beds."

Nephenee recalled the night in Tanas Manse and swallowed "Y-yes mom."

A knock at the door Nell opened it; Nephenee heard a very familiar voice "Wow…definitely her sister."

"I assume you're Heather."

The two appeared and Nephenee felt the warmth return as Heather's gaze fixated on her.

Any lingering anger and disgust on Heather's mind vanished as Nephenee walked towards her and embraced her.

"I had a really bad start today…"

Heather smiled as she hugged her back "So did I."


	22. Friends, Family, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that is "immediate" the rest of the chapters hop, days / weeks / months.

"It was really nice meeting you."

"You as well Heather, take care of my sister."

"You know it."

Heather watched as Nora turned away and continued her walk home. She had just arrived in Ohma and came across Heather; apparently Nephenee had written her letters telling her about her relationship. It made Heather very happy to know how much more open Nephenee was becoming.

Heather herself liked Nephenee's family; the three boys Mak, Lon and Kay were troublesome but ultimately very sweet. The three had no real opinions of seeing Nephenee and Heather so close, they just enjoyed the new face they could talk with about whatever little things came to mind.

Nephenee's sisters Nell and Nora were very supportive of their sister and very kind towards Heather. The pair saw her as Nephenee's significant other and treated her the same way most people would, they care for their sister and they want to see if Heather truly cares for her as well.

Finally, Nephenee's mother, Ora, during their first meal the woman kept her eyes firmly on Heather, the rogue would never back down from doing what she wanted to but felt that maybe she shouldn't be as…touchy-feely with Nephenee around her family as she is on a normal basis, especially with her mother.

Out of the corner of her eye Heather spotted Rae, the second the man saw her he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

" _Hmm…I wonder if this is how Tanith feels."_

Speaking of Tanith, Heather found herself in regular contact with the stern woman. Mainly because Tanith was in Heather's same place not too long ago and she made the most out of it, but also because she really liked the other woman.

"Heya Heather."

"Brom, what's goin on?"

"You know, more farm work, it's how I live."

The man put down his shovel and smiled at Heather's expression "You and Nephenee doin alright I assume?"

"Better than alright."

"I noticed you go to their house a few times, the family likes you I hope?"

Heather nodded at that as she leaned onto the fence around Brom "Yeah and I really like them…very lively bunch when they're all together."

"What does Nephenee think of your family?"

Heather fell silent and thought about her mom, Brom scratched the back of his head "Sorry."

"No, don't worry about it…she really should meet my mom…"

Remembering she actually had to do something else she excused herself.

* * *

_Hey Neph,_

_Hope things are goin well, I'm hopin to get some time to go down and visit you and Heather. I know I say this all the time but I'm so happy the two of you are together. I'm still havin a little trouble with the whole gloomy tactician thing but I think he's warmin up to me._

_Either way, hope to be there sometime this coming week, be seeing you soon!_

_-Mia_

Nephenee smiled as she folded the letter, she'd been in constant contact with Mia. Honestly she truly enjoyed all the time she spent with Heather but all of her other friends had returned to their lives all over Tellius, it made her sad at times thinking about them. Refusing to make herself upset she remembered bringing it up to Heather and the rogue responded by immediately suggesting a visit.

Putting the letter in her pocket she looked up at the sky and breathed in deeply. Two hands covered her eyes and a voice came from behind her "Hey beautiful."

Turning Nephenee faced Heather and smiled as the rogue closed the distance and kissed her.

"Hey Heather…did you get any mail today?"

Nodding Heather showed her the folded letters "Yep, got one from Ilyana and one from Tanith. The two are doing very well though Ilyana was not afraid to let me know how hungry she was at the moment."

"Some things never change…"

Heather put the letters in her pocket before speaking "Tanith had a very interesting idea…"

"Hm?"

"She said if we ever find ourselves in Begnion to look her and Sigrun up, she wouldn't mind the four of us goin out for a night together. Sounds good right?"

Nephenee thought about it and nodded as Heather continued "Before that though…would you mind comin with me?"

* * *

_Heather's Home_

"Mom! I'm back!"

Heather walked into her house with Nephenee close behind; the two came up to an older woman who smiled at them.

"Heather…you look so happy…whose this?"

"This is Nephenee. My girlfriend."

Nephenee blushed a bit as Heather's mother smiled "I see…now Heather, why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship? I would've wanted to meet her much sooner."

Nephenee turned to Heather with a strange look; however it vanished as she saw the expression in Heather's face.

The rogue walked over to her mom, smile returning "Sorry about that…we've been together for a while now, I guess I was just nervous is all."

"Now, now Heather…you do so much for me, you know that I have nothing bad to say about anything you do. I'm just happy you're happy."

Nephenee walked up to the older woman and smiled "H-hello ma'am. It's very nice to meet ya."

"You as well…my…you are so beautiful. I can see why Heather fell in love with you. When did you meet?"

Heather turned away and breathed in as Nephenee pulled up a chair and sat across from the old woman. The former Halberd began explaining how she and Heather met over a year and a half ago.

* * *

_Later that day_

The noon sun found Heather and Nephenee out on a rather large hill near Ohma, lying against a tree.

"You're mom is so sweet."

Heather remained silent causing Nephenee to turn to her.

"Heather?"

"She's sick…"

"I know, you told me that…though I was never sure in what way…"

"It's…it's so hard sometimes…"

Seeing the sadness overcome Heather, Nephenee put an arm around her and pulled her in.

"She's my mom…I have to take care of her…it's just…"

"We can do it together…you've helped me and been at my side for nearly everything I've done, the only way I can repay you is to help out."

Heather glanced at her and smiled "Thanks, Neph."

* * *

_Tol_

"Don't think I've seen you around, what's your name?"

"Woah, back off Romeo."

Heather returned to Nephenee's side and gestured for the man to move away.

"Well hey there firecracker? Lookin to have a good night?"

"I'm in the middle of a fantastic night. Shoo."

Holding Nephenee, Heather walked away, leaving the man looking after them.

"Maybe you should put your helmet back on." Heather stated to which Nephenee looked to her. After a short glance to one another the pair began laughing.

"Heather, I-"

Nephenee practically froze, bringing Heather to a stop as well "Neph? You okay?"

Facing forward, Heather spotted Rae and the conversation she had with Nephenee some time ago returned to her.

" _So Heather, why was your day so bad?"_

_Scratching her head Heather thought of that man and felt her blood boiling._

" _Some…jerk tried to…geez I hate this word. He thought that kissing me and going out on a date with me would…make me…normal."_

_Heather looked to Nephenee who wore a sad expression "That's terrible."_

" _But I let him have it, pretty sure he wouldn't dare show his face to me…what about you?"_

"… _same…thing…"_

" _What?"_

" _R-"_

_Shaking her head Nephenee continued "Some guy told me I was off and wanted to…help me…"_

" _Someone confronted you? Who? I'll-"_

" _N-no Heather, it's fine…it doesn't matter."_

_The two kept their eyes on one another, Heather sighed "If you're absolutely sure."_

" _I know I am…because you're with me."_

"Nephenee, I'm just trying to help you, please, I care about you."

Hearing Rae's words everything began clicking for Heather.

"You."

The rouge moved away from Nephenee and pulled out her knife as she neared the man.

"It was you! How dare you say those things to Nephenee! How dare someone like you even think you could speak to her that way!?"

Rae's eyes looked to the knife, he swallowed and Heather gritted her teeth as he began to speak.

"I care about her…this is not-"

Before he could finish, Heather grabbed his collar and slammed him against a wall "Keep talking."

Bringing her knife closer to his throat she grinned "C'mon. Say something else…give me an excuse!"

"Heather."

The rouge turned to see Nephenee "Let him go…please…"

Unable to refuse after seeing Nephenee's face, the anger within Heather subsided and despite her own desires she released the man "Go."

"Neph I-"

"Move it!" Heather screamed raising her knife again practically causing Rae to fall over himself as he ran away.

Now alone Heather looked at Nephenee "Why? After what he said-"

"They're just words Heather."

The look of fear in Nephenee's face returned to Heather's mind causing the rogue to shake her head.

"They affected you though…I know I said this before but I really am sorry that I wasn't there."

Heather embraced Nephenee "I'll never, never leave you to face that kind of thing by yourself again…never."

Nephenee hugged Heather back as the rogue spoke "I love you Nephenee…"

* * *

_A few days later_

Nephenee woke up and stretched, after completing her morning routine she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Hey Neph."

"Hey Mia."

As Nephenee retrieved the eggs and began to break them something clicked causing her motions to slow as she turned around and spotted a certain purple haired swordmaster with a large grin on her face.

"Mia…Mia!"

Rushing to her friend she embraced her; Mia hugged her back and smiled "It's great to see you, Neph."

* * *

"Heather!" The rogue stopped on the dirt road and looked up, a Pegasus shot straight down and struck the earth before her.

Waving her hand to clear the dust she spotted a familiar pink haired Falco Knight.

"Marcia! What are you doing here?"

"Just decided to pop in for a visit. That's not a bad thing right?"

Heather laughed "Of course not. How've things been in Melior?"

"Perfect! Well aside from Makalov, perfect!"

Heather smiled "Good to hear."

Marcia walked over to Heather and put an arm around her shoulders "How about you and Neph? Everything going well in paradise?"

Heather smirked "Everything is wonderful."

"I still can't believe I was the last one to notice anything between you two and to top it all off, I already went through an experience of learning that both my mentors were into each other...suffice it to say I'm slow and terrible when it comes to picking up on relationships."

Laughing, Heather walked over to the Marcia's Pegasus and stroked its mane "No worries about that Marcia. You're support still means a lot to me and Nephenee…I'm honestly not sure who needs it more."

Marcia raised an eyebrow "I figured you didn't care about other's opinions…you do what you want, support or not. Of course I'm still behind you 100%. You and Neph are dear friends of mine."

Heather smiled before hearing a rumble and turning to Marcia "You rushed here without breakfast?"

Marcia laughed nervously as Heather led her back into town.

* * *

_Nephenee's House_

"Winter is almost here…the end of another eventful year."

Mia nodded "Still can't believe the war was only a few months back, it feels like an eternity ago."

Nephenee put some eggs, bacon and toast with milk before Mia, the swordmaster thanked her "By the way, where is your family?"

"Ora took the boys to visit their aunt. Nell and Nora are in town, it's just me."

Mia nodded "It makes me feel so good to see such a happy family."

Nephenee fell silent as she took a bite from her eggs before asking "What about your family?"

Before Mia could respond two voices came from the kitchen window "Hey Neph, have room for two more?"

Nephenee's mood elevated again as Marcia and Heather entered her home. Heather stopped next to her and kissed her, Mia made an 'aw' sound causing Nephenee to blush.

"What? They're our friends, nothing stays hidden between us."

As the women sat down again they began having light hearted conversations. The room's atmosphere became warm, carefree and peaceful, all thoughts of the Dawn War, if any vanished in the haze, the conflict was long gone and no one desired to speak of it again.

* * *

"The end of the year in Melior?"

Marcia nodded "Sure, I could get Lucia to set you guys up somewhere, spend a few weeks in the big city."

Nephenee turned to Heather who gave a wide smile "That sounds great!"

Mia agreed as well before Nephenee finally nodded with the swordmaster speaking "I'm sure your family will understand."

"What about your mom, Heather?"

Heather scratched her chin "Well that would be a few weeks away so…I can get someone to watch her, no problem."

Nephenee thought for a bit before smiling "She can stay here while I'm gone. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having her here."

Heather beamed "Really? That would be wonderful! Thanks Neph you are fantastic!"

The rogue gave Nephenee a quick peck on the cheek who smiled in response "Aw shucks…"

Nephenee and Mia sat in the middle of an open field as Marcia flew through the air with Heather on the Pegasus as well.

"How'd you get to come down here so soon?"

Mia laughed nervously "Y'know…"

Nephenee cast a glance at her friend "Did you…leave the mercenaries?"

Mia shook her head "What? No! I would never do that…they're my eternal friends and family…I just…left the fort and haven't gone back yet."

"Mia…"

"There haven't been any missions in a while so I decided a small visit wouldn't hurt…Soren didn't think it was a good idea but I assured him if anything came up I'd be right back. I mean what's he gonna do? Fire me?"

Nephenee thought about the strategist and Mia's swordplay, no doubt firing her would be a terrible idea "By the way, did you know that Heather has a nickname for Soren?"

"Really? I didn't think he liked nicknames."

Nephenee shrugged "She calls him Charmer. Don't quite get it myself."

"Charmer? Weird."

At that moment Nephenee looked up as Marcia's Pegasus made several fast and wide loops before landing rather roughly. Heather jumped off the Pegasus and stumbled about a bit before shaking her head and turning to Marcia who was exploding with laughter.

Sighing Nephenee kept her eyes on Heather, while in the midst of yelling at the Falco Knight, Heather cast a glance at Nephenee and smiled.

Mia put an arm around Nephenee, wearing a large smile of her own.

"Seeing you two like this…it's beautiful."

Nephenee wanted to say something about the events surrounding Rae but seeing the smiles on her friends' faces and feeling her own desire to just be happy, she discarded it.

" _I'm never giving those thoughts another chance to cloud my thinkin…as long as I have my friends, my family and Heather. Well, nothing else matters."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story's timeline the Dawn War ended around the middle of the year on Tellius, it may be a bit odd considering it was pretty snowbound in the last parts of the game but...either way I wanted an 'end of the year/christmas-ish/holiday' celebration of a sort, so that will be coming up soon.


	23. Cerulean Gold

_Melior_

"Hello! Yes, hello to you as well! Ah, you are looking good today. How are the kids? I see, brilliant!"

After yet another line of greetings Lucia found herself at her destination. A very nice hotel in the heart of Melior, the higher floors gave the patrons a brilliant view of Castle Crimea.

"Hello, Lucia, how is your day?" The man behind the counter asked with a smile.

"It's wonderful. Where are-"

"Ah yes, I thought you were here for them, fifth floor, left hall, second door."

With a bow Lucia continued on her way.

" _We're going to be among friends, stop worrying about."_

" _B-but I can't…the Queen-"_

" _The Queen is your friend! She's my friend! She's our friend! We'll be fine!"_

" _I-I suppose…but what about the other uh…lord-ish types?"_

" _Who cares? They can take their opinions and-"_

" _Heather!"_

" _Right, right."_

Smiling to herself and shaking her head Lucia knocked on the door "Heather. Nephenee. It's Lucia."

Standing before the door, she heard a bit of shuffling before Nephenee opened it and smiled "Uh…heya Lucia. How ya been?"

Lucia just smiled warmly, the shy country girl was in a long, flowing yet rather simple blue dress though from her expression and the…quasi-argument it seems that she thought even this was too much. Her smooth cerulean hair fell over her shoulders and despite the absence of any sort of makeup she still-

"You look beautiful." Lucia stated, finishing her thoughts and causing Nephenee to blush.

"N-now I don't think-"

Heather moved past the other woman, showing off her own purple dress that in comparison to Nephenee's was much more daring. Though that is to be expected. "Of course you do! Lucia, I tell her this all the time but she doesn't seem to understand."

"You look wonderful as well, Heather."

With a large grin the woman nodded "As do you Lucia, but that's nothing new I'm sure you know."

Smiling the swordmaster nodded before gesturing for the two to follow her "The castle isn't too far from here, you two set?"

Heather nodded and hooked her arm around Nephenee's "Ready to go, Neph?"

Looking at Heather and Lucia, Nephenee nodded.

* * *

The warm times of peace quickly gave way to the colder months as winter pulled in. The end of the year had arrived and Nephenee and Heather found themselves in Melior just as Marcia had suggested.

Queen Elincia was holding a rather large Winter Reception for the people of her Kingdom, they'd weathered the year and the nation was ever stronger following the long forgotten end to the Dawn War. The people had worked so hard at reconstruction not just in Crimea but all across Tellius, Elincia saw this as the perfect opportunity to thank all her people as well as wish for a better future for all of Tellius.

As the three walked Lucia turned to them "So, how have you two been enjoying Melior?"

"It's absolutely fantastic Lucia! So much to do and see, I'm not even sure we'll get it all done before we have to go!"

Smiling at the ecstatic rogue, Lucia turned to regard the other woman "And you Nephenee?"

"Huh? Oh! It's been great! I'm just not so sure that I fit in."

Lucia laughed lightly "That is why it's perfect that you and Heather are here. You two aren't the same as all the other people that live here…in this world, you're unique, and that's fine."

Heather pulled Nephenee closer and smiled "Very unique."

As Nephenee blushed, Lucia continued to laugh "Alright you two. By the way, how long have you been together?"

Heather and Nephenee regarded each other before the rogue spoke "I'd say since right before the Goddess saw fit to turn everyone to stone. So…six? Seven months?"

Lucia looked up at the sky "Has it really been that long?"

"To me…it don't feel like long at all…" Nephenee commented.

Shaking her head, Lucia smiled "Either way, let's just say my bringing you two here and everything is a much delayed thanks for your aid during the rebellion."

"Aw shucks Lucia, that was so long ago and we volunteered."

"Yes, and I am forever grateful for it. Nephenee, Heather, after everything we've fought through I really do consider the two of you close friends of mine."

"Right back at ya, Lucia!" Heather stated with a smile as Nephenee nodded.

* * *

_Castle Crimea_

The reception in Castle Crimea, in line with Elincia's open nature, welcomed all people of Crimea to come together in celebration of the rebirth of Crimea following the war.

Spirits were high and everyone seemed happy, the joyful environment helped steady most of Nephenee's nerves as she arrived arm in arm with Heather.

The group was immediately met by one of the servers, who seemed a bit…concerned "Milady, it seems that Bastian has-"

Lucia rolled her eyes "Of course. Nephenee, Heather, enjoy yourselves; I have something to take care of."

Bowing to them the swordmaster took off after the other man quickly as Heather pulled Nephenee in the other direction "Let's see if any familiar faces are around!"

Nephenee's first guess would have been the Mercenaries but she received notice from Mia a while ago that the group would be spending the end of the year on a much smaller scale back at the fort.

While initially disappointed Nephenee was cheered up by Mia who reminded her they'd get together soon enough with Mia's birthday early the following year.

What they did find was Marcia, who was actually enjoying herself.

"I figured you'd be on Makalov the whole time."

Heather stated to which the Falco Knight laughed and shook her head "No way. This whole thing to me is for me having to put up with my dolt of a brother all year. For at least this party I am not concerning myself with him. Besides…"

Marcia pointed, causing Nephenee and Heather to turn to Astrid who was following a Makalov that most likely had too much of something already.

"She'll take care of it; she is much more patient with him."

"I'm not! Just LOOK at him! What kind of knight does he think he is prancing around with a stomach full of life's sins! Has he no respect for his code!?"

The three found themselves smiling as Kieran appeared, waving his arms around frantically and raving about Makalov's insanity.

"Kieran."

The knight stopped all hysterics as he saw Nephenee "Ah, Nephenee…I…didn't…"

The knight fell dead silent before walking up to Nephenee and kneeling "My! Are you truly the same soldier that suffered through the indignity of imprisonment all those years ago?"

As Kieran took her hand and kissed it, Nephenee blushed "I-I'm still the same ol' Nephenee, even with this get up."

Standing Kieran smiling "I'm aware, but you look much more fantastic than one whose known you so long as a dear friend would expect…no offense."

Heather smiled as Kieran continued speaking to Nephenee; he was also one of the few who had no trouble getting through to the former Halberd, mainly because he was held in the same prison group as Nephenee and Brom for a while. They grew close and became friends to survive the conditions, though they've remained so long after.

"Alright Kieran, cool off, she's taken." Marcia joked as Kieran made a wounded gesture.

"Yes, I can tell by the way this one glares at me!"

Heather rolled her eyes "I'm not glaring. It's good to see you Kieran."

Once again the Axe Knight took Heather and kissed her hand, she learned after much rage against the Knight that there was no stopping his behavioral tendencies. With all the men she's met in her life, many exceptions were made for her allies during the war and Kieran; she just couldn't take him seriously for better or worse.

Seeing Heather looking around Marcia walked closer to her "Expecting anyone else?"

"All the knights are here, where is your commander?"

"Geoffrey? He said he'd be along soon; even now he is still quite the workaholic. Even Renning has dialed back his whole 'defense of the realm' thing, we're trusting him to drag Geoffrey out here whether the man wants it or not."

After several more minutes of discussion the group decided to move towards the feast.

The whole environment around her made Nephenee realize how 'out of her depth' she really was. With all the extremely well dressed noblemen and women around yet the nerves and worries seemed to vanish as she made out the not as extravagant workers and shop keeps from the city also enjoying themselves, as well as her friends that she currently traveled with.

"You're thinking far too much, Neph."

The cerulean haired woman snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Heather.

"I just feel so…what's the word? Content? It's so strange feeling so…normal."

"That happens to someone who has been through far more life or death situations that five normal people would in their lives."

"I suppose."

Heather leaned in and kissed her cheek "C'mon, let's eat."

Nodding, Nephenee smiled  _"She's right, now is not the time for thoughts about this n' that…now is time for…fun."_

Sitting down the group began eating as Kieran told them of an old tale of his from before the Mad King's War.

"…this vile soul! So wretched! So evil! His lance I swear would pierce my very existence! No matter where it struck!"

"Even in your toe?" Marcia joked.

As Heather and Nephenee laughed, Kieran spoke up "ESPECIALLY MY TOE! All the existence in you pools at your feet, know you nothing!?"

Marcia rolled her eyes as Heather spoke "So this Lance Demon, did you meet him in combat?"

"Aye! But he toyed with me! Every time he had me in his sights, in range of his existence piercing weapon of death, he stopped! He berated me and left! I trained ever harder to defeat this man UNTIL!"

The three leaned in as Kieran inhaled "…he left."

"That's it? He just…left?" Marcia stated as Kieran nodded.

"I never attained that final battle I'd been longing! I swear I trained enough to topple him but until we met again, I returned to training!"

"Do you know what this uh…Lance Demon…looked like?" Nephenee asked to which Kieran nodded fiercely.

"I'll never forget! His emerald armor made of the souls and spirits of trees and nature! His green hair mocking the earth's grass! His non-seeing yet all seeing squinting eyes! Opening them would surely open the gates of-"

"Wait, wait, wait…are you…you aren't talking about Oscar, are you?" Heather asked incredulously causing Kieran to scream.

"THE NAME! THE NAME OF MY ETERNAL ENEMY! OSCAR! OSCAAAAAAAR!"

As Nephenee began to speak a woman appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder "Well don't you look fine in that dress?"

"Calill!"

As Nephenee stood and hugged Calill another man off to the side scratched his head "So what am I? Rotten meat?"

To which the small girl Amy replied "Of course not daddy, they're just good friends."

Heather and Marcia turned in their seats to face Largo and Amy. The big man nodded to them as Amy waved.

"Amy, stay with your mother and your friends, I'm going to get us some food."

"I know daddy."

Laughing Largo walked away as Amy sat next to Calill who sat across from Nephenee.

"It really is great seeing the two of you here, from Nephenee's letters it seems like everything is going great no?"

Heather shook her head "No, everything is going fantastic."

"You two are really pretty together." Amy commented causing Nephenee to blush and Heather to smile.

"Why thank you Amy, I think so as well."

As the smaller girl nodded Largo returned, Kieran moved over allowing him to sit next to his wife.

"Kieran, axe arm as strong as ever?"

"Indeed! Though I wish I could test it against you!"

Largo laughed "Well, the accident may have ended my axing days but I could still arm wrestle you into submission."

Kieran stood up proudly "Try me!"

"Not here Kieran."

The group turned in unison as Geoffrey approached; he looked tired but happy to see them all.

"Geoffrey, did Renning end up fetching you?"

Marcia asked causing the Lance Paladin to roll his eyes and sit down, before he could speak Renning appeared from the crowd "Yes I did."

As the Gold Knight vanished back into the crowd the group laughed while Geoffrey brought an open palm to his face.

"Well don't you all bring back some fine memories!"

The group turned now seeing Bastian, Lucia and Queen Elincia, smiling at them.

"Elincia! H-how've you been?"

The Queen nodded to Nephenee "I've been…well happy I guess. Putting this whole event together for the people has been really rewarding…though I'd never be fine with not stopping by to just…talk. I wish I could do so more often."

"Well then Queen Elincia, you're more than welcome!" Heather stated proudly.

The Queen and her retainers joined the group and as the night continued Astrid and Makalov eventually found their way to the group and more stories were shared filling those around the table with smiles and laughs.

A group of musicians were brought in and began playing slow songs, Largo stood and gestured for Calill who, feigned a lack of interest before joining her husband on the dance floor.

"C'mon Geoffrey, you've done enough sitting and working, live a little!" Marcia called as she pulled him to his feet.

"I'm not comfortable with this!" He yelled as Marcia brought him to the dance floor "Just relax for one night, seriously!"

"Yes please take my brother, make him have fun."

"Lucia!" Geoffrey called out before giving in and allowing Marcia to continue pulling him along.

Nephenee turned slowly to the golden haired woman at her side "H-heather."

"Yes, Neph?"

"Would…would you like to…dance?"

Heather smiled at her warmly as Nephenee stood and held out her hand. Taking it, Heather stood up after her "Of course."

The two, arm in arm began to sway around each other, slowly while their eyes remained locked.

The two danced just as any of the other love filled couples around them.

In one moment as Heather pulled Nephenee towards her, something powerful came to Rogue's mind.  _"I want this. I mean, I know I want this…I have it…but…I want it, forever."_

Smiling to herself she pulled Nephenee in for a kiss. The two remained with each other for a few moments and normally, Nephenee would be a little concerned and aware of what she was doing and where she was. But those feelings didn't arise, she was just happy to be with Heather.

* * *

The pair eventually found themselves in one of Castle Crimea's Royal Gardens, sitting on a bench and looking up at the moon. Heather produced her blue jacket and wrapped it around Nephenee to protect her from the cold.

However, when the two came in contact, the warmth between them overpowered the winter's cold.

"Heather…I love you…"

The rogue smiled and kissed Nephenee lightly "I love you too, Nephenee."

* * *

The celebration of the year's end continued late into the night, but eventually the people began filing out and going home.

Nephenee and Heather returned home after thanking Lucia for the invitations and the set up at the hotel once again as well as speaking with their friends for a few more moments.

Entering their room, Nephenee sat on the bed while Heather flopped onto it "That was fun." She stated bluntly and wearily.

Nephenee nodded as Heather sat up behind her and pulled a bag out from under the bed.

"Heather?"

"Ah, ah, no peeking."

Nephenee looked out the window into the night as Heather approached her from behind and place something around her neck. As the clasp clicked Nephenee looked down to it, a necklace with a gold charm attached to it. Laid in the charm was a single, bright blue gem "Heather! I-"

"I know you said you didn't need nothin fancy, but seein as Christmas is comin soon and the mood is so right, I wanted to give it to you now."

Nephenee and Heather's eyes met, the rogue moved forward and held the charm up between them.

"Y'know after much deliberation...or not much at all...I named this."

Nephenee kept her eyes on Heather "What's it called?" Heather ran her other hand through Nephenee's hair, moving to tap their foreheads together before whispering.

"Cerulean Gold."


	24. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added 'Define Christmas' to this series, chronologically it takes place before and during the events of the previous chapter and there are some mentions to it, here.

_Melior_

"I'm glad you've been having so much fun in Melior with Heather, can't wait for you to come home, miss ya sis. Nell and Nora."

"You're family cares about you a lot." Heather stated as she put her boots on.

Nephenee nodded "Especially my mom…her letter was…well…"

Heather looked at her and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head Nephenee just smiled "Your mom is doing well; they've been takin real good care of her."

"That's great to hear. Any other letters?"

Nephenee put down Nell and Nora's letter near the one from her mom, there was also a letter for Heather from Sigrun and Tanith, the pair, though mostly Sigrun was wishing them well. Another letter from Ilyana was telling of her travels, the Merchant Convoy has been in Begnion for about a week now.

"Ah, one from Mia. How did I miss this?"

As Heather stood and began messing with her hair, Nephenee's eyes flew across the letter.

Hearing a small gasp, Heather turned questioningly "What?"

"It's Mia…she says, on Christmas mornin…Soren went and kissed her."

Heather tilted her head "What? Really?"

Nephenee held out the letter for Heather to take it and read it.

"Well…good goin Charmer. Have to say, didn't think he had that forward motion in him."

The pair's stay in Melior was coming to a close, as Heather folded the letter up and put them away she wished there was more she could do with Nephenee before they went home.

However, every time she talked to Nephenee or just looked at her, her eyes went to the charm hanging around Nephenee's neck and she smiled and realized she'd done everything to tell Nephenee how much she loved her, the country girl wouldn't forget any of it any time soon.

As they stepped onto the streets of Melior a cart came up to them and they loaded their stuff, "Would you mind waiting at the main gates for fifteen minutes?"

The man nodded and swung the reigns, causing the horses to neigh and trot away.

Nephenee followed Heather silently, looking around she recognized the area.

"This is where…"

Heather nodded "Where I got you that cake, it seems like forever ago doesn't it?"

Nephenee smiled as the pair reached the tree they sat at, where Nephenee ate her cake and she remembered Heather taking the bit off her cheek and licking it off her finger. Once again it reminded her of how long the rogue held any sort of feelings for her.

"Heather…"

"Yeah?"

Unable to think of something to say Nephenee just moved to Heather's side and took one of her hands in her own.

Looking at each other, they smiled. Everything seemed to be right with the world.

* * *

_Ohma_

"Nephie!" Nephenee laughed as her brothers practically tackled her. Nell and Nora approached far more reservedly as they greeted Heather.

"I imagine you two had a lot of fun." Nell stated.

Heather grinned "Of course, much more than you could ever imagine."

Nora laughed "Oh, you mean like that?"

Heather turned away "Not telling."

"Nell, Nora, great to see you." Nephenee embraced her sisters as Heather tapped each of the smaller boys' heads.

"You three behaved?"

She got three answers of yes, no and maybe causing her to laugh and shake her head.

* * *

_Nephenee's House_

"Hello Ora."

"Heather, don't you look well and good…and clearly very happy." After the pair shared a quick hug Heather turned towards Nephenee's room "Yes Heather, she is still here."

Smiling Heather entered the room "Hey ma."

"Heather…don't you look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful, I trust Ora and her kids took good care of you?"

"Yes…and…the one you love."

"…what?"

"What was her name…the one you love, she took very good care of me."

"Mom, Neph was with me in Melior."

After blinking a few times her mother nodded and smiled "Right it was…her sisters…her sisters that were here. Yes. They took good care of me, a very kind family they are."

Heather smiled and embraced her mother "Are we going back home now?"

Heather shrugged "I would assume so…unless you'd really rather stay here."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Before Heather could speak, Ora appeared "You wouldn't be Glae, we'd be thrilled for you to remain here, the kids love you."

Glae looked at the other older woman then at her daughter "Is that fine with you? I couldn't bear the thought of you living alone."

Heather smiled "I'll be fine. If anything this would make me even happier having people I know, love and trust watching you."

After a few moments Ora asked to have a word with Heather, the two left the home and stood on the dirt roads of Ohma.

"Heather-"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Ora smiled "Whether you did or you didn't…there is something important I have to tell you."

"What?"

"It's Glae…I know what has stricken her, I've seen it before with my husband…and from the time she's been with us…I've seen it grow worse."

Heather shook her head "That's impossible…it shouldn't be getting any worse for another month or two."

Ora smiled sadly "I'm afraid…these things just aren't predictable no matter how revered the opinion you received was."

Heather sat on a bench with Ora joining her shortly.

Heather: …I don't want to lose her.

Ora: No child should ever want to lose their parent…but…these things…they happen. One day or another they happen to everyone.

Heather: Growing worse…that means-

Ora: Heather.

Heather: That means…there could've been a chance that she…left while I was gone.

Ora: She didn't.

Heather: But she could've! And I wouldn't have been here!

Ora put an arm around the younger woman and smiled "You can't think about things like that…in the end you came back to her, you saw her…I'm sure she'll be around as long as she can. One thing is for certain, you love your mother and she loves you. No time is ever right for her to go but I'm certain she knows she'll leave you in good hands…even in her condition she seems to understand best that you are in love and happy."

Despite the older woman's words and the truth behind them, Heather still found herself wanting to cry. Before Nephenee it was just her and her mom, because of…how she was she didn't make many friends and the few she did make turned on her. She wanted to believe that she would be fine with Nephenee, that her mother passing wouldn't affect her too much. But it will.

"Its fine child, you have us." Ora stated as she wiped a tear from Heather's cheek.

* * *

Nephenee looked out the kitchen window to see Heather and her mother talking. She wasn't sure what about but that sense she relied on during the war came back to her. It was something bad but she couldn't quite pinpoint how it would affect Heather or herself.

"So Nephie…"

Snapping back to reality Nephenee turned to her sisters who were sitting on the table watching her closely.

"Yeah?"

Nell smirked "Did you two…do something special?"

"W-well we went to Elincia's Winter Reception for the people of Crimea…it was just a…really big party with friends n all that."

Nora pointed at her neck causing Nephenee to blush "Oh, this was a gift…from Heather."

Nell and Nora smiled at each other before looking to Nephenee "Anything else?"

Nephenee coughed and excused herself as Nell called out "A yes or no would tell us all we need to know!"

* * *

_Hey Neph._

_I know I sounded super excited over…you know…it._

_I really thought it meant something but…now it's almost as if it never happened…I don't know what to do or say to him._

_I keep thinking that to him it was a big mistake…I haven't spoken to him in quite a while. Either I freeze up or he avoids me. I know you're doing great and I'm glad, I just wish I was as lucky. Anything you can think of to help would be…greatly appreciated._

_-Mia_

* * *

_Hey Mia_

_Powerful bad to hear that. I never figured Soren as someone who doesn't take everythin into account when doin somethin. He had to have known that kissin you wouldn't be a one-time thing. Though I don't rightly believe Soren's ever been in a relationship before. Maybe he needs help understandin how it works and figurin out his feelings. I know when I started feelin for Heather I had to do a lot of talkin to myself about what my feelins were. Was I really in love with another woman? What did that mean about me? Maybe Soren's just confused is all, give him a hand, whether he knows it or not he needs it. I couldn't have gotten through my issues without you or Ilyana._

_Really hope everything works out._

_-Nephenee_

* * *

_Nephenee,_

_Thanks for everything, after some discussion it seems like we can finally talk to each other again though there is some awkwardness but I'm working to help him out._

_Only time will tell but I'm honestly hoping for the best. Who knows? Maybe in the future we can all go out on a double date! Just wishful thinking, but I'd rather write as my positive self than that last pessimistic letter I sent you._

_Anyway, my birthday is comin up soon, super excited to see you and Heather again, had a visit planned but we got swamped with some work, which I suppose is a good thing for the money side of it._

_Can't wait, see you then!_

_-Mia_

* * *

"Double date…that does sound nice."

Nephenee smiled as she folded the letter.

The woman found herself strolling through Ohma just breathing in the fresh and cool air. Every once in a while her hand came to the charm hanging around her neck and her smile grew even bigger.

"Neph? Whatcha doin out here?"

Turning to Heather, Nephenee shrugged "Just thinkin…peace time leaves a lot of time for it."

"About what?"

"Everythin…nothin…" With a small blush Nephenee added "You."

Heather breathed in deeply and looked out over the horizon.

Noticing the sun's placement, Nephenee turned to Heather "You want to come over for dinner?"

Laughing, Heather replied "Why in the world would I say no to that?"

 


	25. Birthday Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a question when I originally uploaded this chapter (7/10/14)  
> "Can I ask a question to anyone reading purely out of interest, I know I could probably look this up but I just wanna hear it from anyone. I assume so but when a male couple or female couple get married, they exchange vows like normal, is anything, different or unique? Just a question, I really don't know. Though I also assume they don't say husband and wife for clear reasons."

"Are we there yet?"

Nephenee giggled as Heather groaned, initially excited over the trip to the Greil Mercenaries' fort, she now found herself wishing they weren't walking the whole way.

Nephenee was eager to see her best friend again after so long and seeing as it was her birthday; there was no better reason to visit. Even so, the Halberd insisted that walking was a better experience than riding a carriage of any sort.

"Would it make ya feel better if I told you I just wanted to spend time with you?"

Heather smiled before saying "We can do that in a carriage."

Nephenee shook her head before looking at her surroundings "I recognize most of this area…we're almost there."

Time continued to fly by for the pair, life was comfortable and full of very little issues. Heather had to admit, despite the long walk and all the complaining she did, seeing the Mercenaries again was something she was indeed looking forward to.

"Heather? We're almost there, c'mon."

Heather slowed her pace and looked at Nephenee with a smile; the former Halberd rolled her eyes as she came to a stop. "Heather…"

"I think I could convince my legs to keep going for a little kiss."

Nephenee laughed before walking over to Heather and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Grinning Heather spoke "I'm greedy."

Leaning in the rogue captured Nephenee's lips in a deep kiss, as they continued a somewhat startled voice came to them.

"O-oh my..."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have rushed out here so fast."

Nephenee and Heather parted to see Titania and Rhys, the latter looking at the ground and kicking his feet while Titania waved at them.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Nephenee. Heather."

Nephenee laughed nervously while Heather approached Titania and shook her hand "Good to see you crimson beauty."

"Still the same with your words I see, Heather."

"Did ya think I was gonna change?"

"Not in the least. We decided to come out and see if we could catch you, we did so come along, the fort is this way."

Nephenee nodded and began walking alongside Heather and Titania before turning "Uh, Rhys. We're going."

The Bishop looked up and nodded quickly "R-right! Coming!"

* * *

_Greil Mercenaries' Fort_

"So you two are essentially living together? I must say, you are moving at a rather comfortable pace, quite unlike most young people these days."

Heather nodded at Titania's statement "Well, most young people haven't been through life and death situations to realize how truly important some relationships and other people can be. I think it goes without saying these months with Nephenee have been the best time I've had my whole life."

Titania smiled at the woman while Nephenee blushed before noticing that Rhys had continued to remain silent the entire time and decided to move closer to the bishop.

"Heya Rhys, you feelin alright? I know you fall ill a lot."

Rhys turned and shook his head "N-no, I'm fine."

Nephenee tilted her head as Titania pointed towards the fort "Here we are. I imagine you want to see Mia, last I checked she was training out back."

Nephenee smiled at that, some things just never changed.

"Ah! Nephenee! Heather! Good to see ya!"

The two smiled in some surprise to see Ranulf before them.

"What brings you here?" Nephenee asked to which the Laguz gestured to the rest of the Mercenaries.

"Much like you I've grown pretty close to these fellas, one's havin a birthday, better believe I'd show up."

"How was last year's end for you in Gallia, Ranulf?" Heather asked to which the Laguz shrugged.

"Quite the opposite to all of your celebrations I'm certain what with Skrimir ascending to the throne I don't think I've ever been busier. Though the times I can relax like this, I'd like to think they make it all worthwhile."

Going silent for a few moments, Ranulf smiled at the pair "…and how have you two been? From what I can see, you're both very, very happy with each other."

Nephenee nodded as Ranulf gestured at Heather "You really meant that you just prefer women."

"I assume you did as well?"

"Indeed, I just didn't put together at the moment that you literally meant it, silly me."

The pair shared a quick laugh as Nephenee spotted Soren walking about, examining everything that was going on.

As Heather and Ranulf continued to speak she wandered over to the sage "Uh…Soren."

Glancing at her he nodded "Nephenee. Good to see you. Your lance arm still functional?"

Nephenee scratched the back of her head "I assume so, I'm not a regular trainer like Mia or anything…I just pick it up and things happen I suppose."

"Natural talent is impressive…what do you want?"

The former Halberd shrugged "Just…wanted to see how you were."

"How I am?"

"Yeah…I mean…I don't want to sound like I'm pryin in your personal business but…"

Nephenee looked to Soren nervously; his eyes looked like they were reading everything about her. She really wasn't sure if continuing was a good idea but for Mia she decided to.

"Having…feelins for someone…it's really hard. Especially if you don't rightly understand them."

Soren looked like he was about to say something but decided against it before facing away.

"Mia does consider you her best friend; I shouldn't be surprised that she…told you anything."

"I'm not judgin you Soren. I did the same when I…"

As she fell silent she looked over her shoulder to Heather, Boyd and Mist had now joined to talk with her. The rogue quickly blew a kiss towards Nephenee before returning to the conversation at hand.

Nephenee smiled before facing Soren again who was staring at her somewhat oddly. "When I realized I might have feelins for Heather…I tried to…fight against it…I was worried that I was odd and wasn't sure what anyone else would think. The more I fought it the more I realized I was in the wrong and bein bad to myself…denying myself what I…really wanted…"

She kept a close watch on Soren but she honestly couldn't tell if he was considering anything she was saying.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to preach or anythin…"

Sighing, Soren shook his head "Mia always tells me I have a…dark presence that unsettles people…Nephenee…I heard every word."

After sharing a few more parting words the sage nodded to her and walked away.

"Hello Nephenee, good to see you."

The former Halberd looked away from where Soren vanished to see Oscar "Ah! Oscar, I assume you're hard at work-"

"-on the cake, yes. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it, has Mia seen you yet?"

"Ah, no, I've been distracted."

Oscar gestured for her to follow, the cerulean haired woman turning quickly to wave at Heather.

"You two…you know, do you mind if I ask something very personal, Heather?"

The rogue turned to Mist "Nah, go ahead."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"Mist!" Boyd, Ranulf and Ike all yelled in unison.

"What? It's an honest question. Hey, I'm married myself to that lug over there."

Boyd grinned before thinking for a few seconds "Wait…lug!?"

"I'm just interested is all; you don't have to answer Heather."

The rogue looked in the direction that Nephenee left before nodding "I would like to…yes."

Mist smiled as Ranulf whistled, Ike scratched the back of his head "We held Mist and Boyd's wedding here…if you need a place…"

Heather smiled "Thanks commander."

Ike nodded "Don't mention it."

"I'm tryin really hard but I can't quite remember if I saw any other couples like you two during the wars…either I'm blind to it or there just weren't any."

Heather shrugged at Boyd "I couldn't speak for the Mad King's War though I did run into a couple during the Dawn War. They're a lot like Nephenee and I so we get along, I write a lot of letters to em."

Mist scratched her chin "Do we know them?" At Heather's nod the Valkyrie began thinking hard "…like you and Nephenee. Oh, you mean Sigrun and Tanith?"

Boyd tilted his head "What? You mean…they…are…"

"Oh, Boyd, please don't tell me you didn't notice that."

"I really didn't!"

* * *

"Nephenee!" Mia sheathed her blade and embraced the former Halberd.

"Hey Oscar, glad to see you out of the kitchen." Mia stated as she broke away from the other woman.

"I'm getting back to it soon, just wanted to say hi to our new arrivals."

The Lance Knight excused himself as Mia walked back out to the training field, casting a quick glance at Nephenee and seeing the necklace.

"That's beautiful."

With a warm smile and blush, Nephenee brought touched the object lightly. "Yeah…Heather calls it Cerulean Gold."

Mia smiled "It's truly wonderful to see you with someone...and to see you so in love…I really am happy for you Nephenee."

As Mia pulled her blade out, Nephenee brought up that she saw Soren and spoke with him, to see if she could help anything.

"You're a true friend, you know that Neph?"

"Yeah…you tell me that all the time."

Mia smiled before noticing the training weapons strewn about "As a true friend, could you do something for me?"

Before Nephenee could ask what she found herself catching a training lance.

"Mia?"

Mia spun her training sword and aimed it at Nephenee "A few quick rounds, I haven't seen your relentless combat in a while."

"I-I don't practice…"

"That's fine, I'll go easy."

Nephenee thought about it and decided, why not? Mia was her friend and she knew she could count on her own innate talent.

As Mia swung her blade, Nephenee bounced it away, swinging against Mia she found herself pulling back quickly as several slashes from Mia came her way.

"Without a shield…I feel a little off."

"You'll get into it." Mia stated with a smile, already seeing the muscles tense in Nephenee's arm and the form grow stronger.

" _It's like riding a bike."_

* * *

Hearing a loud crack, Heather quickened her steps and came out to the training grounds.

"What the…oh, hey Soren."

The sage turned and nodded to the rogue, the two looked to see Nephenee and Mia breathing hard and shattered training weapons between the two of them.

"Woah…they broke em?"

Soren nodded again "The force behind their blows…I expected this from Mia, but Nephenee is practically in her perfect form again."

"Strange as she never practices." Soren and Heather stated in unison, eyeing each other before turning to the pair who were now laughing on the ground.

Moving down to them Heather helped Nephenee up as Soren did the same for Mia.

"Relentless as ever eh?"

Nephenee nodded to Heather "Apparently…it's strange, I had no real form when I started but then it just…came back."

"Did you get hit?" Heather stated as she started examining Nephenee's face, arms and legs before feeling her abdomen for any broken and wounded bones.

"I-I'm fine Heather…" Nephenee said, blushing and looking around to see if anyone might be watching.

"You expect me not to worry after seeing bits of training weapon everywhere?"

Nephenee smiled and embraced Heather "Of course not, but I'm fine, really."

Turning, Heather smiled at Mia "It's great to see you again, Mia."

"You as well Heather, that necklace, very romantic, you sure there isn't something you should tell me?" At Mia's teasing tone, Nephenee grew red as Heather laughed.

"Not something you have to know!"

"Heather!"

Mia and Heather continued laughing as Nephenee looked away, embarrassed. Soren merely stood aside watching everything, questioningly.

* * *

As the sun continued to travel overhead, Mia, Nephenee and Heather began talking of the time between the winter months and now.

"Under mistletoe? Really…why did he go through with it if he was just going to ignore you for a month afterwards?"

Mia shrugged at Heather's question "Not entirely sure, but the way Neph told me about being confused by new feelings…maybe that's what happened to him."

Mia sighed as Nephenee spoke "Things can only get better from here, Mia. Everythin will work out, I know it."

The swordmaster smiled and thanked her friend before thinking about something "You two…you've received nothing but support since you got together…I have to say, even I expected some…I don't know…some, naysayers."

Heather rolled her eyes "I'd have cut their throats to silence their idiot voices…I dealt enough with their kind in the past, wasn't gonna put up with it now."

Mia nodded to Heather but noticed Nephenee's expression "Hey! There goes Rolf and Shinon!"

As Nephenee turned to watch the archers practice, Mia pulled Heather back a few feet and whispered.

Mia: Did something happen?

Heather: What?

Mia: Did someone…try to get between you two?

Heather: …it was a long time ago.

Mia: Who did? What happened?

Heather: It was stupid…I blamed myself for it, the bastard ambushed Nephenee when she was alone…I can't imagine the pain he inflicted on her. I have her sisters and her mother to thank for helping her through that when I couldn't.

Mia: That's terrible…why would anyone do that to someone as sweet as Nephenee?

Heather: I don't know, but after his run in with me, I haven't even seen him around Ohma, almost certain he left a few months back.

"He did, to Daein I believe."

The two looked up to see Nephenee watching them "I didn't want to say anything because…I just wanted to leave it in the past."

Mia sighed "I'm sorry Neph, didn't want to pry or anything."

"Its fine Mia…he's gone and true to her word, Heather has never left my side…if anything he just helped our bond grow."

As Heather walked over and embraced Nephenee, the swordmaster up the hillside near the fort and saw Soren and Ike sitting next to each other. With a smile she waved at the sage and felt herself rise even higher when he waved back.

* * *

The day continued fairly normally, many birthday wishes were given to the swordmaster, her main desire was for the Mercenaries to enjoy a day for once so she had not asked for any presents and didn't expect any.

Truly the only thing she'd like is for Soren to enjoy himself even if just a little.

Soren crossed his arms as he watched the dining room undergo final preparations for Oscar's cake.

"Hey again, Charmer."

"Heather…"

"You sure you alright? You don't seem to like talking to me."

Soren glared at her slightly causing her to roll her eyes "This better not be about Neph and I…honestly, I didn't think you were that kind of man."

"This is just about you, Heather."

"What did I do?"

Soren remained silent causing Heather to groan "Fine, I'm sorry, there! I don't know what for but I'm not gonna have you bein all sour during Mia's birthday. Lighten up."

Heather crossed her arms and looked away, after a few moments Soren sighed "Just…stop calling me…Charmer."

"…is that what this is about?"

The two turned to each other with Soren speaking "Mia asked me about it…it was…an uncomfortable talk…mostly for me…I had to lie to her…something I regretted doing…"

Heather raised an eyebrow before sighing "Spirit Charmers offer their souls for enhanced magical prowess…you seem like your all here though Soren…and I assume that was most people's impression of you after seein your mark. I don't know why you didn't want to talk to Mia about it but I'm sorry she asked you about something that made you uncomfortable."

Soren uncrossed his arms and held one hand out; Heather took it and shook it, assuming it was an acceptance of her apology though the sage said nothing else.

"You may know this already but Mia really likes you…"

Heather added after a short silence, she could see something shift in the sage's expression and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Following the sun's set the Mercenaries were now enjoying cake and each other's company. Nephenee heard from Mia of all the jobs the group had pulled in the recent months, they nearly ran themselves ragged but made good money for it. Despite any reservations they all truly enjoyed this day where they could just be happy.

"Neph…something a little personal came to my mind…would it be fine if I spat it out?"

Nephenee nodded with a smile "Of course Mia, whatever it is."

Mia's gaze moved to Heather who spoke with Gatrie and Shinon, the three laughing at some story or another.

"I see you two together…and I can't imagine you two apart…what do you think of…marriage?"

The swordmaster couldn't help but smile at Nephenee's deep blush "I-I don't…I'm not…I don't really know what I…what I think about it…"

"Sorry Neph, a little too much eh?"

Nephenee shook her head before facing Mia "I just…I just haven't really…thought about it."

Mia shrugged "Well, it has only been what? Eight or Nine months? It's fine to give it time and really think about it."

Nephenee smiled "Yeah…think about it…and you, Mia?"

"Hm?"

"I know you and Soren aren't really in a relationship…but would you want it to go that far?"

Now it was Mia's turn to blush and scratch her head while laughing nervously. "Should've expected that…eh…"

With a smile Nephenee put a hand on Mia's shoulder "It's alright, you don't have to say anythin…I just hope everythin works out on your end."

Mia nodded at that and embraced her friend "Me too."

* * *

_That Night_

The Mercenaries finally decided to go to bed rather late at night. Shinon was out first mainly because of his habit of drinking during any celebration. Following him the rest of the Mercenaries signed off and went to bed including Ranulf, Nephenee and Heather who were staying the night with the group.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?"

Nephenee turned to the door as Heather walked in and closed it behind her, locking it.

"Heather, wasn't today just…I don't know, fun?"

Heather nodded "Oh yeah, lots of fun indeed, reminds me of all the good times with these people. Just wish it didn't have to end."

"Same here." Nephenee said lightly as Heather sat next to her.

The former Halberd grew warm as Heather pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Embracing the other woman, Nephenee sighed in contentment.

"I love you."

Heather smiled at that as Nephenee looked up at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sometimes Neph, I worry that we might be spendin too much time together or that our feelings would die out…but every time I'm alone with you like this and I hear those words…I know we'll be fine for a long time comin…"

Nephenee felt a large smile forming as she continued to hold the golden haired woman who took the pendant in her hand.

"This symbolizes our feelings for one another…no matter where I am you'll know that I love you Neph."

After another kiss the pair lay down to sleep, blissfully happy in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else of note I said  
> "There are times where I wish that I dated the events of Radiant Dawn but what do we really know about time on Tellius? Is the Tellian Calendar 12 months? Do the seasons take place at the same time? I wrote the whole story with the assumption of yes and that places this event 8 months after From Pain, Awakening (when the goddess turned everyone to stone). So here is my decree, from now on video games need to release with Pronunciation keys for their made up words and Calendars. Little, minute details no one really cares about...BUT I DO!"  
> On a more important note: another story entitled 'Explain Birthdays' is being added to this series and it runs in parallel with this chapter


	26. Sea Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the time is upon them, Heather and Nephenee take a trip to Begnion to spend time with Tanith and Sigrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this chapter went up shortly after "By Book, Blade and Crest of Flame" good times...

"Begnion? Isn't that very far away?"

Heather smiled at Kay's question as she patted his head "It is!"

"How will you get there?" Lon added.

"We're taking a ship. Your sister did the same thing during that old war, she told you about it right?"

"Yeah! She also told us about the bird pirates!" Mak stated very loudly.

"Alright you three, let Heather finish her preparations, go help mom get dinner ready."

"Aw…"

The three walked away, Nell patting their heads as they passed her before facing Heather "This is a pretty extravagant trip, what are you planning to do with my sister?"

Heather just laughed the question off as she embraced Nell "Good to see you, I thought you'd be in town for a few more days?"

"I'm not gonna miss seein my sis off. So what's goin on in Begnion?"

Heather sat down on her bed and began looking through her bags, finding the item in question she handed it to Nell, a letter.

After reading it quickly, Nell nodded "You've been planning this with…Tanith for about a week?"

Stretching the rogue nodded "I've been wanting to visit Sigrun and Tanith for a long time but there were a lot of issues on their end, they are the commanders of the Holy Guard after all. They got some time off recently and Tanith was quick on the draw."

"They're…together?"

Confirming Nell's statement, Heather took the letter back and put it into her bag.

"I believe they've been so since the end of the Mad King's War, so much longer than Neph and I."

At that moment, Ora walked into the room, Heather recognized her expression and stood up "Pardon me, Nell."

The other woman moved aside, allowing Heather through before glancing at her mother. Ora shook her head slowly before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

"You need to be certain that you have everything you need!"

"I am certain."

"I'm not…do you have-"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Yes!"

"What about-"

"Nora! We were just there!"

Coming to a sudden stop Nora giggled "Right, sorry Neph."

Sighing the former Halberd shook her head "It's fine, I'm glad you're helping me make sure I have everything for my trip to Begnion…but I really do think we're done."

Nora looked over the things in their bags and nodded slowly "It seems so…this isn't too much is it?"

"I'll worry about it later…by the way, I heard you were going to Daein for a bit in about a week."

Nora gave Nephenee a wide smile "Yep, I'm takin some of our best animals and treats to a big…what was it…Fair of Rejuvenation. Livestock in Daein's outmost farms has become greater than it was before the Dawn War, since they're in such good shape they're celebrating, could be a good chance to make some money while sharing the good spirits."

Nephenee gave Nora a rather judging glance causing the other woman to chuckle "Not those kinds of spirits."

"If you're going to imbibe, manage yourself…for me?"

Nora nodded fiercely "Of course Neph!"

* * *

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure where I am Nell."

"Mom, it's me, Heather."

"Oh…hello dear…did we move recently? I think we did…"

Heather continued to smile as her eyes focused on her mother "My girlfriend's family took you in. Remember? You were worried about me living by myself but we see each other as much as always."

After a short silence Glae nodded "Ora…Nell…there were…a few others, right?"

"Yes mom, exactly. Now, I just want to let you know that tomorrow Nephenee and I are heading up to Toha to catch a ship for Begnion. Ora, Nell and her boys will keep you company until I return."

Glae smiled "Ah…the trip…wonderful."

Heather reached into her pocket and took something out, holding it in front of her mom she watched the older woman's face as she realized what the object was.

Looking at her daughter a bright smile formed as tears streamed down her face "Heather…"

"You are the only person who knows. So…keep it between us, alright?"

"While you are in Begnion?"

"Yes, I'll come back and you'll see this where it truly belongs."

Glae embraced her daughter, still crying "All I've ever wished for you is happiness."

"I know mom, I know."

* * *

_Toha_

"We can take it from here."

The man holding their bags looked from one to the other "Are you sure? I could-"

"We're fine…thank you."

Nodding to Nephenee the man gave them their bags and nodded to them before turning away.

The two now stood before the ship that would take them to Begnion, a crew member checked their passes and smiled "Begnion eh? What's the occasion?"

"Visiting friends." Nephenee answered as the man moved aside letting them board while stating "Your cabin is on the lower level marked with a 7."

To Nephenee it seemed as if they had gone back in time, everything was highly reminiscent of when she and the Mercenaries originally boarded Nasir's ship during the Mad King's War. The crew was busy moving to and fro while the passengers all filed below deck.

Entering their room, Heather breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped her bag "I'm really excited."

Nephenee nodded "It's been too long since we've seen Tanith and Sigrun…though it is good to hear they are doing well."

Sitting on her bed, Heather stretched her arms "I'm also really looking forward to experiencing Begnion for what it is. Didn't get much of that in during the Dawn War obviously…but what about you during the Mad King's War?"

Nephenee thought about the time in Begnion before shrugging "We were allowed to stay in Mainal Cathedral's guest quarters and frequently went out on a few missions under the Apostle's orders…none of us really explored the city though. So I don't know much about the place either."

"Then it'll be a brand new experience for the both of us!"

"I thought I recognized those voices."

Nephenee and Heather turned towards their door seeing a familiar face poking her head in.

"Nephenee. Heather."

The former Halberd stood and smiled "Vika."

Slowly the raven entered the room as Nephenee approached her and shared a quick hug "I just finished some business here in Toha and after a week away I'm finally heading back to Begnion…now I find two old friends on the same ship, what are the odds really?"

Heather approached the raven as well with a smile "I'd say we drew some really good luck. It's great to see you."

Vika nodded to them "So…is this some trip for a special occasion?"

"Yep, our honeymoon." Heather stated quickly with Nephenee turning towards her in shock.

As Vika was about to respond Heather just laughed it off "I'm kidding, we're just visiting Tanith and Sigrun."

Vika joined Heather in laughing as Nephenee calmed herself down "You really shouldn't say things like that Heather."

"It's fun to see your reaction Neph, sorry."

After a bit, Vika looked between the two of them and shook her head "This is clearly a special trip for the both of you, don't want to be a third wheel. I-"

"Don't be silly Vika, you're a friend. Let's at least eat together!" Turning to Heather, Vika thought briefly before nodding "If that is really fine with you."

"Of course!" Nephenee and Heather stated in unison before filing out of the room with Vika in tow.

* * *

Before long the ship pulled out of Toha's dock and began its rather long trip towards Begnion. There would only be one stop at the newly formed Gallian Port City where several of the passengers were dismounting.

The day found the three women enjoying each other's company whilst eating. The whole experience of a peaceful ship ride was new to Nephenee and she had to admit, it was better than she imagined.

"So have you been in touch with the Daein hierarchy?" Heather asked as she wiped her lip with her sleeve which caused Nephenee to giggle and shake her head.

"Yep. Micaiah still considers me a good friend."

"Not surprising, you're a nice lady." Nephenee commented, bringing a smile to Vika's face.

"It's odd, when we first met I had this strange urge to run away from her…yet after everything I truly relish the time I can speak with her. She's a great person."

"Wish I knew, didn't get much time to interact with her durin the war." Heather stated as she leaned back on her chair.

Vika's eyes moved from Heather to Nephenee "I think I know why...though if you'd really like to get to know Micaiah you should make the trip to Daein, she'd be far from opposed to seeing any allies from the Dawn War."

Heather smiled at that "I'd like to, sounds like a plan eh Nephenee?"

After the Halberd nodded, the raven stretched her arms and wings while thinking about their destination "If you don't mind me asking, are you two, Tanith and Sigrun planning anything special in Begnion?"

"Well…it's…basically a double date…" Nephenee answered.

Nodding to Nephenee, Vika continued to smile "Do you two know how close Sigrun and Tanith are now?"

Heather shrugged "Not entirely…I mean, I actually don't know if they live together…never thought to ask"

Vika nodded "Well then I'll leave it at that…I certainly hope Begnion pleases the both of you, if you want I could suggest quite a few places you can sightsee while you're there, it really is a wonderful place.

Nephenee and Heather nodded to Vika and thanked her as they finished their meals.

* * *

_Begnion_

"No! You can't treat your steed that way! Take the brush and go do it again! Make sure he is clean! Flawless! Respect him as he respects you!"

"Y-yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" The cadet yelled in response before taking off as Tanith brought and open palm to her face.

"Where do we find these-"

"Tanith."

Turning the stern woman smiled "Commander."

"You can't blame him for being nervous. This is the first troop of male Pegasus Knights in…well, the entire history of the Holy Guard."

"The Guard survived this long without em…" Tanith muttered, hearing Sigrun laugh at her side.

Slowly the brown haired woman moved her arm behind Sigrun, holding her waist and pulling her close.

"Now Tanith, not while we're on duty."

"No one's around and besides...there is another reason it shouldn't matter…"

Sigrun rolled her eyes and laughed "I just can't control you. So, Heather and Nephenee are coming soon, right?"

Tanith nodded "Yes. I have to say, I didn't think I was in position to make such friends again."

"You and Heather have a lot in common."

Tanith smirked before turning to Sigrun "Indeed, we both have someone incredibly special."

"And here I thought you weren't the romantic."

"Ah…Tanith, ma'am."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO THE STABLE AND CLEAN YOUR STEED! DO IT!"

Tanith roared causing the cadet to turn and run away at a rather unnatural speed.

Sigrun chuckled and tapped Tanith's shoulder "That was a different cadet."

Groaning Tanith brought an open palm to her face as Sigrun planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

_At Sea_

"Toha Vigilantes? They're still active?"

Vika nodded "The whole purpose of my time in Crimea was to track them down…specifically some alleged former members as to where their comrades could be."

As Nephenee nodded at that Heather groaned "The least they could do is pick a new name if they aren't in Toha anymore."

Shrugging Vika leaned back against the wall "Either way, I think I'm pretty close. Once I get back to Begnion and meet with Tormod and Maurim I'm certain we'll get them."

"Last thing we need is them trying to stir up people…especially now that Laguz and Beorc relations are at an all-time high…mostly thanks to your unit."

Smiling Vika thanked the rogue "I appreciate that but we can't take all the credit…anyway, its late I should turn in."

"It really is good to see you again, Vika."

After exchanging good evenings the raven left the room.

Leaning over Heather turned off the lamp and laid down on her bed followed by Nephenee.

"Y'know Neph…I don't think life could get any better for us."

The Cerulean haired woman smiled "Me neither."

* * *

_Begnion_

Finished with her hair, Sigrun smiled before returning to her bedroom and spotting Tanith still sleeping. Moving over to her she began shaking her "C'mon we can't be late to the port, they'll be here soon."

"…ve more…minut…s"

Rolling her eyes Sigrun leaned down and whispered in Tanith's ear, after a few moments the woman got up "Really? You'd go there? And here I thought I was the mean one."

Laughing Sigrun turned and walked away "Get ready, Tanith. I'll go take care of Syrene and Vanessa."

Nodding Tanith looked out the window and smiled.

She didn't like to admit but after the war everything was brighter, she found herself smiling more and even stranger, she enjoyed it.

* * *

_Begnion Port_

"Vika!"

The raven smiled as Tormod and Maurim approached with the woman speaking first "Why are you two here?"

Tormod laughed "We were waiting for you, duh."

"Nephenee. Heather. Good to see you." Maurim stated, bowing to the pair.

"Good to see you as well Maurim, how is everything here?" Nephenee asked to which Maurim shrugged "Peaceful and busy. Not much else but personally, I'm fine with that."

"So why are you two here?" Tormod asked.

"Vacationing, sightseeing, hangin with friends, nothin much." Heather stated with a shrug.

"I've got some stuff to report so we should be headin back." Vika commented earning nods from Tormod and Maurim with the sage speaking to Heather and Nephenee.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your stay here! See you around, maybe."

With that the three left and Nephenee and Heather continued walking down the street, passing several shops though Heather could tell most of them were offering fish from the smell.

"You don't have to wrinkle your nose like that Heather."

The rogue grinned "Sorry, not a big fan."

"I know…so where did Tanith and Sigrun-"

Before Nephenee could finish asking her question the pair spotted a pair of approaching Pegasi preparing to land just out of the port town.

Nodding to each other, Heather and Nephenee picked up the pace to find the Pegasi as well as their hosts.

Tanith extended her arm out and shook hands with Heather "Good to see you Heather, you look well."

"You too…though you look a little tired."

Tanith shrugged as Heather's eyes moved over to Sigrun who was speaking with Nephenee "Oh…I see…"

"Say nothing else Heather."

The rogue laughed as Sigrun continued to speak "You look beautiful Nephenee; it's not so hard to imagine you concealed yourself to keep all men's eyes off you."

Nephenee blushed and shook her head "Nothing like that."

"Well either way, it is good to see all of you. Now, you two must be tired from your trip allow us to take you to where you'll be staying."

With that Heather got onto the Pegasus Vanessa behind Tanith while Nephenee rode with Sigrun on Syrene.

Kicking off the ground lightly the Pegasi took back to the skies.


	27. Dual Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Nephenee spend time with Tanith and Sigrun, exploring the parallels in their relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story is coming to this series 'Love is in the Air' which is the story told towards the end of this chapter.  
> Sidenote: Xenoblade X out for Japan tomorrow, lucky.

"Wow…"

Nephenee stood on the balcony of her and Heather's room, looking out over Begnion. Despite having been in the country several times in the past she was seeing it now, in the throes of peace as a civilian, everything seemed new.

Feeling hands wrap around her waist, Nephenee smiled as a light pink shade came to her cheeks.

"Heather…"

"This place is really beautiful-"

"Not as much as you."

Heather raised an eyebrow and looked to Nephenee who just smiled "That was what you were going to say, right?"

"Hmm…I'm becoming predictable."

Nephenee shrugged "It's fine because I really think that as well…"

Turning the Cerulean haired woman to face her she spoke "Excited for our double date?"

Nephenee nodded "Of course…I just can't help but feel like I'm imposing…none of this is free-"

"C'mon Neph. Marcia and Lucia wanted to treat us to that stay in Melior and Tanith and I have been working at this trip for some time now…no one is doing anything they don't want to."

"I suppose…"

Turning back, Heather continued to hold Nephenee as they looked out over Begnion "I've got some very interesting questions for Tanith and Sigrun, don't you?"

"About what?"

"About their relationship, they're both older than us and have managed to stay together for even longer. I'd like to know what it's been like for them, though I know most of Tanith's part already."

Thinking about it Nephenee agreed, she didn't think of herself as a nosy person and definitely didn't want to pry into others' business but she was truly interested in how Tanith and Sigrun got together in the first place.

Moving away from Nephenee, Heather gestured back to the room "Well, we should get ready to meet them at Sienne Plaza, don't want to keep em waiting."

Nodding to each other the couple began preparing.

* * *

"It feels as if its been too long since our last 'day off' doesn't it?"

Thinking about what Sigrun said and the days leading up to this, Tanith finally realized how busy the pair had really been. "With all the activity at the Pegasus Barracks I didn't really notice how much we were doing…quite a few new divisions were formed and a long stream of knights were trained…we did well."

"The last time any progress like this was made for our division was before the Mad King's War…hard to believe really." Turning from Tanith, Sigrun gestured for Vanessa and Syrene to approach.

As they saddled up Tanith looked over to Sigrun "Did you see Heather yesterday? On our way to the hotel?"

Sigrun nodded "A bit…she seemed…tense."

Locking eyes they came to the same conclusion and smiled before taking off.

* * *

"Oh…what's this?"

Nephenee stood aside as Heather walked past several stalls along the road. Most of the things being sold were unique to Begnion as a whole, drawing lots of attention and interest from the rogue.

"D-don't-"

"I'm not gonna take anything." Heather said as she continued looking.

As Nephenee shook her head a couple walked up to her "Excuse me, are you from around here?"

"Wha? Oh, no…I'm from Crimea."

The man tilted his head "Really? I must say you don't look it."

Nephenee scratched the back of her head, no less than five minutes ago Heather was saying how she looked far more noble when she was all dressed up. She didn't believe the rogue but it seems she was telling the truth.

"Thank ya but no, Ohma is my home…but I have been around Begnion a bit before, maybe I can help. My name's Nephenee."

"Bryant."

As he and Nephenee shook hands the woman moved forward "Tae. We just arrived in Begnion a short while ago and we're looking for the Mierre Hotel…"

Nephenee practically cheered, knowing where that was she felt good being helpful. After giving them instructions she shook hands with Tae, noticing a ring on her finger before looking to Bryant.

"Oh…did you just get married?"

The man laughed "Very observant, we did and it is the reason we are here, always dreamt of visiting."

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way from Ohma?"

"Visiting some friends." Nephenee said as Heather joined them "Hey Neph I found-oh…hello."

After exchanging greetings, with the couple giving their thanks to Nephenee, they turned and left.

Heather shook her head "Is there anyone you can't make friends with?"

Nephenee just smiled in response before noticing Tanith and Sigrun walking towards them.

Once the four met Heather looked to the sky "Where are your Pegasi?"

"Suffice to say we gave them the day off. They enjoy a free flight every now and then." Tanith answered.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us, what say we begin?" Sigrun stated with a smile.

* * *

Given how early they woke for the occasion, the group stopped at a small eatery for breakfast. Once again, the taste of Begnion was new to Heather and Nephenee.

"I've seen my fair share of waffles before but…woah." Heather stated chuckling, said waffle was pretty large but as she tried it, she was surprised at how fluffy it was.

Nephenee looked up from her food and smiled upon seeing Sigrun feed Tanith, the former laughing as the latter chewed her food.

"Do you two get enough…time to be around each other?"

"Well, since we work together we see a lot of each other regularly." Sigrun started.

"But I assume you mean as a couple, right?" Tanith finished.

The cerulean haired woman nodded "I know…well…I can at least imagine how busy you two must be."

"Indeed. Getting my work done is rather tedious with Tanith being the flirt that she is."

Tanith scowled as Sigrun laughed, Heather gave a toothy grin "Flirty? I don't see you as that kind of person…no offense."

"Well…"

As Tanith trailed off Heather nodded and put an arm around Nephenee "So you're physical as well?"

As the former Halberd blushed Sigrun nodded in agreement "I imagine she is making it abundantly clear to anyone that…well, in the simplest way, I'm hers."

"That I understand." Heather responded before returning to her food.

* * *

After breakfast, Sigrun and Tanith led Heather and Nephenee out to the edge of the city where a long winding road continued through the countryside. Rolling green hills continued onward bringing a smile to Nephenee's face.

"Wow…this is so much…more than anything back home."

"I'm pretty sure you've seen the maps, Begnion is big. We need a lot of everything." Sigrun stated simply.

As Nephenee began asking Sigrun about the farming and cultivation techniques around Heather approached Tanith.

"What's that look you're givin me Tanith?"

Smirking the Falco Knight checked to make sure Nephenee was still preoccupied.

"I know what you're planning."

"Planning?"

"With Nephenee."

In any other situation Heather would deny everything and anything but she could tell that she could not pull any wool over Tanith's eyes.

"Yeah…I guess I'm not hiding my nerves well."

Tanith put a hand on Heather's shoulder "It'll be fine. Take it from me."

As Heather was about to ask, Sigrun snapped her fingers and laughed "I completely forgot. You didn't tell them about this in any of your letters did you?"

Looking at the other Falco Knight, Heather tilted her head "Tell us what?"

In unison, Tanith and Sigrun held up their hands, after a few seconds Nephenee and Heather's eyes focused on the very particular rings on their fingers.

"You two…got…married?" Nephenee asked.

Sigrun smiled as she gave her ring a once over "Yes…not too long ago, Tanith didn't think a letter would be the right way to tell you."

The four began moving down the road as a comfortable breeze picked up.

"I would've loved to come to the wedding." Heather stated to which Tanith shrugged "Being part of the Holy Guard and personal aides to the Empress gave us a rather…stuffy reception."

Sigrun shook her head "Come Tanith, you know Sanaki did that all for us. She wanted to give us a big celebration. As she put it, if the people see the Empress in full support of this union, they wouldn't question it."

"So…no one…cares?" Nephenee asked to which Tanith nodded.

"It's no one's business but…yes; we received many congratulations at our reception though I still think most of them were false. At the same time though I could care less."

Heather smirked "No one would bother standing up to you anyway."

"Funny story actually."

As Tanith began, Nephenee looked over to Sigrun "Did…did anyone…"

Sigrun moved closer to the younger woman and put a hand on her shoulder "Many people make the mistake assuming I'm delicate. One man thought he had a say in my life and…well, no one has seen him since."

Nephenee gasped only to hear the Falco Knight giggle "I would never do anything untoward but I spoke my mind…no matter who it is I will always choose Tanith and I know that if it comes down to it you and Heather would do the same, right?"

The Halberd sighed remembering the encounter with Rae "I don't know…I'm not…I'm not that strong."

"You have Heather at your side and inside you at all times. Just borrow her strength. I know you can do it Nephenee. You love Heather."

Turning, Nephenee saw Tanith and Heather sharing a laugh, bringing a smile to her face.

"You're right Sigrun. Thank you."

* * *

A few hours later, Sigrun made the group stop at a local playhouse to watch one of her favorite plays. It told the story of several brave warriors from years gone by on a foreign continent and it was so long it was divided into two stories, the first followed one generation before switching to their children.

At the conclusion of the first story they exited the playhouse "The second part is tomorrow, I highly recommend it."

Tanith smirked "Sigrun's seen it more times than I can count and she has dragged me to half of them."

Giggling, Sigrun nodded "Maybe so, but don't act like you don't enjoy it."

Above them the sun was nearing its set, soon the moon would rise and the group still had quite a few things to do.

* * *

"Sometimes it feels like only yesterday…"

The four stood before the Tower of Guidance, since the end of the Dawn War no beorc or laguz has approached it in anyway.

The warriors that fought against the Goddess' forces around the tower were the only people of Tellius that came to it from time to time.

Nephenee recalled a letter from Ilyana were she just had an urge to see it and think of the time that has passed. The halberd assumed it was a negative feeling but all Ilyana spoke of where the good times, being around the greatest people she'd ever met.

"You two were pretty roughed up, I was worried."

Heather commented to which Tanith shrugged "That happens to the best of us when surrounded by infinitely respawning enemies. We're just glad you beat the Goddess when you did."

Nephenee raised an eyebrow as Sigrun looked down "Sigrun. Are you alright?"

Tanith chuckled lightly "Well…it may come as no surprise but I fought close to her and I leapt in to cover her…"

"I've never been more scared and worried about anything in my life then when I saw Tanith fall…"

Nephenee looked to the Tower "I felt the same thing."

Now looking at the Halberd the Falco Knight remained silent "Heather was badly hurt during our fight against Lekain and Hetzel…the fear of that moment…it gave me some kind of clarity. I admitted to myself again how much I really cared for Heather."

"I wish it didn't take the worst of it to make us see the light…but things happen." Tanith commented "In the end we all came out stronger…in more ways than anyone can imagine."

As Heather looked at the Tower she kept thinking about how odd it was that she went in. Most of her closest comrades had some sort of high status at one point while others were war veterans. She was just a rogue from Ohma.

"Well, we should get on the next turn off of memory lane eh?"

Tanith, Sigrun and Nephenee nodded to Heather, the four took one last brief glimpse at the Tower of Guidance before leaving, the night now setting in.

* * *

Following a somewhat extravagant dinner the group returned to Heather and Nephenee's hotel where they settled in to just talk of the times.

The atmosphere was bright and the conversations were happy, a drastic change from their personas outside the fated landmark.

"You were Sigrun's student once, right Tanith?"

The woman nodded to Nephenee "Yes…the student falling for the teacher…it sounds rather cliché but it is the truth."

"You've told me plenty of stories of the time you spent under Sigrun's tutelage and how you felt about her…but what about you Sigrun? Was there anything there in the beginning?"

The Falco Knight smiled at Heather "To be honest…I'm not sure. Tanith was my star student. She picked up on everything almost instantly…to this day she is one of the best and my 2nd in command. I was proud of her as my pupil…it was Tanith that took the steps to make our interactions more personal. Asking about my life and such…"

The older woman noticed a sort of spark of realization in Nephenee's eyes "Ah…so Heather did much the same to you?"

Nodding the Halberd spoke "She asked a lot about my life…she always showed so much interest in me. I didn't think myself an interestin person but Heather assured me I was one of the best people she'd ever met. I just…really liked having her around and talking to her…then just…being with her."

As Heather put an arm around Nephenee, Tanith sighed "I wish it was that easy for me. Given our positions as student and teacher Sigrun wasn't too keen on getting so personal at first. Conflict of interest or something like that, I don't follow the political maneuverings but I didn't give up."

Sigrun laughed at that "No she didn't…once I started opening up to her though…everything just felt…better. I smiled more at work, the pressures of being where I'm from all but vanished when she greeted me at the start of each day."

"Where you're from?"

Sigrun and Tanith looked at Heather oddly before turning to each other. After a few quick whispers they chuckled with Sigrun speaking. "Well, I suppose I forgot to mention that my family is of House Mierre. A powerful, influential and rich family with a long history of service to the Apostle…almost hand in hand you could say. As such my father was very keen on finding me a suitor to expand the family's influence, much like how Astrid was almost married off…to compare it I'm sure that Tanith has told you off the issues we had with the debtors hounding the barracks for Marcia and Makalov right?"

At the others nods Sigrun continued "Well, nearly every other day I had some rich man from some rich duchy or land somewhere calling for me. Despite my best attempts to explain to my father that I had no interest in getting married he persisted…if not for Tanith I might've crumpled under the pressure. It was one of the first things I thanked her for as a dear friend of mine."

Sigrun looked over to her partner with a smile placing her hand on top of Tanith's.

"That's very sweet." Heather commented with Nephenee nodding "How about now? How are things with your pa? Uh…if ya don't mind me…askin."

Before Sigrun could speak Tanith cut in "Doesn't matter. I did my best to talk to him…get him to know me as a person not the wretched woman corrupting his daughter but nothing got through to him…we're married now and he has yet to tear down the wall and let Sigrun in. His fault, not ours."

Nephenee moved back a bit as Sigrun whispered to Tanith, the brown haired woman sighed "I'm sorry Nephenee. What I mean to say is…well, he's not our biggest supporter…frankly the opposite but with the Empress backing our union he himself doesn't have much support and his behavior has steered away many of the members of his own House."

The Halberd shook her head "I didn't think it'd be such a touchy subject…I don't know what I'd do if my family didn't support me…I love them. I need them…are you…fine with this, Sigrun?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me…he is my father after all…but like I said before, no matter who it is I would always choose Tanith…though I still hold hope that he'll come around."

"I don't." Tanith muttered.

Heather held her hands up "Alright, enough negativity...there is a story about you two that I've wanted to hear for quite some time now."

"…and that is?"

Heather grinned "Your first date! How'd you ask her out Tanith? How did it go? When did you decide to be an official couple? How did you propose? Wait…that's about three stories actually…"

Tanith shook her head as Sigrun giggled "We haven't shared those stories with too many people have we Tanith?"

"No we haven't…and who better to 'read in' than these two?"

Heather and Nephenee smiled to each other as Tanith inhaled "It's best to just start with how we got together, though I have to say...it is a rather long story but I can see from your expressions that you're alright with that. So let me start at the beginning…"

* * *

"Tomorrow we'll go riding, trust me it'll be fun." Sigrun stated with a smile.

"Hey, Marcia isn't here to pull of some flips and freak me out so I'm good, can't wait!" Heather laughed at the memory before turning to Tanith and shaking her hand as Sigrun and Nephenee shared a quick hug.

After they left Nephenee sighed deeply "That was a great story."

"Yeah…"

"Heather?"

The rogue remained silent as she walked out to the balcony, overlooking the dark city.

Nephenee came up next to her "Heather?"

"Can you believe how long it's been since we got together? Since we admitted to loving each other?"

Nephenee smiled at the memory "It's still so fresh in my mind…"

"It's more than that in mine…I said this before but with all the time we spend together I keep fearing that our love would degrade…but each time I look at you…think about you…kiss you…"

Heather now faced Nephenee, the latter was blushing "I realize that I still love you as much or maybe even more than when I first told you…and that I never want this to stop."

"I-I feel the same way…Heather."

A powerful thumping began to ring in Heather's ears; it was a powerful and painful sensation that had been with her all day. Her chest felt like it was about to burst and she could swear Nephenee could hear it but the woman just stared at her like any other day with her beautiful eyes.

Closing her eyes, Heather remembered what she told her mother before she left.

She remembered what Tanith told her.

Above all she remembered what she told herself.

Opening her eyes she smiled, the thumping had ceased and everything became clear.

Nephenee gasped and almost took a step back as Heather went down on one knee and pulled a small case from her pocket.

"Nephenee…I didn't know what else to say or how else to say it, how to show you how I felt…until one day it just…came to me. I do want this…for as long as possible. I want to be with you, have you at my side and make it so that everyone knows that I love you."

Opening the case to display the same ring she showed her mother several days ago she finally asked "Nephenee, will you marry me?"

To Nephenee, everything seemed to stop, she felt her mind bombarded with thoughts on how to respond. The thoughts could take her all day to process but she knew, deep down that she already had an answer.

As tears ran down her cheeks she smiled and nodded "Yes, Heather. Yes, I will marry you."

Heather remembered that feeling she had when she first kissed Nephenee, what she felt now was unbelievably more massive. Sliding the ring onto Nephenee's fingers she stood up to face her now, newly betrothed.

No longer needing words, they embraced each other and kissed.


	28. Homecoming

"Tanith. Sigrun. Once again, I can't thank you enough for all this."

Sigrun smiled as she embraced Heather "Don't mention it."

"Your company will truly be missed. Both of you." Tanith added as her gaze moved to Nephenee.

"I honestly wish we could stay another day." Nephenee stated as Heather moved to her side.

"Sounds good but there are quite a few people back home who need to see that." The rouge pointed at the ring on Nephenee's finger, bringing a smile to the Halberd's face.

"We've said it before but we truly couldn't be any happier for the two of you." After Sigrun spoke, Nephenee walked towards her for a goodbye hug.

"Don't forget our invitations."

Heather grinned "Who do you take us for, Tanith?"

After a few more words the return ship to Toha arrived. Bidding farewell to Sigrun and Tanith, Nephenee and Heather boarded the ship, still waving to their dear friends.

* * *

Now on their way home, the couple was very excited at the prospect of returning home and revealing their engagement to their friends and families.

"So what do you think Marcia will say?"

Nephenee shrugged "I'm not sure…maybe she'll join Mia in bouncing up and down with a massive smile."

Heather laughed "Probably…and your family will probably suffocate you with congratulations."

Nephenee looked past Heather to see two rather familiar people on the boat.

"Who are you looking at?"

Nephenee tilted her head slightly "I think they were a newlywed couple I met back in Begnion."

"Really? Well go say hi while I fetch us a snack."

After Heather left, Nephenee approached the pair thinking to herself  _"Strange…in any other situation I'd be too shy and embarrassed to talk to people I barely know…but now I feel like I can do anything."_

"Bryant? Tae?"

"Who-"

"Nephenee?"

The couple smiled and shook hands with Nephenee as Bryant spoke "What are the odds that we left Begnion at the same time?"

Tae: Very small to say the least.

Nephenee: We're heading back to Toha then taking a trip from their home to Ohma…where are you two going?

Bryant: Gallia. Long story short: we've always wanted to visit.

Tae: Have you been?

Nephenee: Several times though always while I was in service…it's a nice place.

Bryant: Ah yes, service…you fought in the Dawn War?

Nephenee: And in the Mad King's War before that.

Tae: Wow…I never would've guessed.

Nephenee: I can't believe it myself sometimes.

At that moment Tae gasped, causing Bryant to jump "What is it?"

Silently, Tae gestured towards Nephenee's hand where she wore the ring Heather gave her.

"Well the odds get even smaller. You got engaged while you were in Begnion?"

Nephenee nodded with a wide smile "Yep. I had a wonderful time to say the least."

"Well if you don't mind we'd like to meet him." Bryant stated.

Nephenee fell silent, bringing worry to Bryant and Tae's faces.

"What's wrong?"

Bryant laughed "I think I know. I'm sorry Nephenee; we are still acquaintances of sorts. I'd understand if you're not comfortable."

Nephenee turned to see Heather walk back out, gesturing some food towards her.

"Actually…"

" _You can do this. You're engaged now, everyone will know."_

"…you already met her."

Bryant and Tae raised their eyebrows in unison and glanced at each other before looking back at Nephenee.

"Met…her?"

"Met…who?"

"My fiancée…it was very brief but you saw her before you left for your hotel. She's right over there."

The couple looked past Nephenee to see Heather, who noted them looking her way and smiled before waving.

Bryant and Tae looked to each other again with the man speaking.

"Your fiancé is…a woman?"

"Yes. We met during the Crimean Rebellion and fought together through the Dawn War…after that we-"

"Oh…I see." Tae stated in a very…relieved tone.

"You…see?"

"Yes. I must say Nephenee; you strike me as a smart person. Surely you realize that what you might've felt during the war was just a spur of the moment thing right?"

"Most people do many things they'd never do when faced with the possibility of death." Bryant added.

Nephenee gave the couple an odd look "What? No, it's nothing like that…we fell in love…just like you. We met, we got to know each other, fell in love, dated and she proposed. Didn't the same thing happen between you two?"

Tae glanced Heather's way again as Bryant spoke "Nephenee. How many…couples like that do you see around?"

"Like…what?"

"A man with a man or a woman with a woman…it's as rare as a Beorc and a Laguz, maybe even more so. It's not normal is what I'm trying to say and not even sensible. As my wife said I believe you to be a smart person maybe you're just…confused in this one instance."

"She does look somewhat manipulative, you have to admit." Tae commented, earning a nod from Bryant.

"Manipulative? Heather? No…she didn't-"

"It has been quite some time. Listen Nephenee, we really like you and if you wouldn't mind disembarking with us at Gallia we could help you."

As Tae's mouth began moving and Bryant nodded in affirmation, everything fell silent. Nephenee looked between the couple before her, everything about them seemed…different now. She felt a sort of aura from them that reminded her of the sensation she got when Rae was near her.

"You're wrong."

"Now Nephenee-"

"No. You're wrong…I can't believe what I am hearing from you two. There is nothing odd about me or Heather. We're the same as the countless couples in this world. We're two people who love each other with all their hearts, so much so that we've gotten engaged. I love her and she loves me, why can't you understand that?"

Bryant frowned "Nephenee…you really need-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you are about to say."

Now it was Bryant and Tae's turn to see Nephenee in a different light. The woman before them was not the shy, gentle spirit that everyone knew. She wasn't the woman who laughed and smiled around Mia and Marcia or blushed at Heather's glance. She was the woman who fought in two wars and killed countless soldiers. The flare in her eyes was back and the determination in her voice was clear.

"Say nothing else…I made the mistake before of running away from someone like you…not this time. No matter what it is you think of me or people like me…you're wrong. We are the same as you…no…in fact, we're better. We know your love is love and our love is love…if anyone needs help. It's you."

Not waiting for a response Nephenee turned away and walked back to Heather. The rogue noticed Nephenee's drastic change, her eyes moved to the now silent and shocked couple.

"Neph?"

Breathing in deeply, Nephenee closed her eyes before smiling and looking back at Heather. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding the Halberd took her food from Heather "I'm sure."

Smiling, Heather turned to look out over the railing at the ocean as Nephenee moved over, shoulders touching.

"Heather?"

"Yeah, Neph?"

"I love you."

The rouge once again looked at Nephenee who was staring at her. Heather leaned in and kissed her before whispering.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Toha_

The couple now stood in the busy streets of Toha, the port behind them and the ship boarding for another trip, they were glad to be home or at the very least, almost home.

"Neph, did you send your family a letter that you would be arriving?"

"Yes…why?"

Before Heather could speak the other woman was tackled by her brothers.

"Mak! Lon! Kay! Oh it's great to see you all again."

"Yay Neph's home!" they all yelled in unison as Nell and Nora drew near.

"I didn't think you would all come to greet us." Heather stated. Nell shrugged "Our mom convinced us to come."

"She was pretty determined to make us come out here…and I guess it was for the best, it's been quite a while." After Nora finished she hugged Heather, followed by Nell as Mak turned his head.

"Hey sis…when did you get that?"

The other boys looked to see Mak gesturing towards the ring on Nephenee's finger.

Nell and Nora looked over as well, both gasping before looking at Nephenee who wore a brilliant smile.

"You."

"Got."

"Engaged, yes." Nephenee finished for them causing her sisters to jump and scream before hugging her tightly.

Lon looked at Heather "Engaged? You are marrying our sister?"

"That's right, which will make me your sister-in-law."

Kay shrugged "You were already like a sister to us."

Heather smiled, she and her mother practically moved into Nephenee's home months ago. The boys got so used to her the occasional 'sis' slipped out when they were talking with her.

Kneeling down she extended her arms to hug the three boys.

Together the seven made the trip from Toha to Ohma in a carriage, talking about the time the newly engaged couple had in Begnion with their friends.

* * *

_Ohma_

Finished with her daily routine, Ora came to a stop at her kitchen window, looking out over the hill. She found herself doing that a lot today; she was very excited but also very anxious.

She looked in the direction of what has now become Glae's room before looking back at the window. Various ideas and methods ran through her head, none of which seemed as sensible as she wanted them to be.

As she turned away she heard familiar voices, quickly looking back she spotted her children as well as Heather approaching the home, smiling and laughing.

She couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she exited her home and made her way to them embracing Nephenee "Hello dear."

"Hi mom…I'm home."

Ora then looked to Nephenee; still smiling she embraced the other woman.

"How was your trip?"

"Perfect." Heather stated as Nephenee cleared her throat.

Ora turned in time to see Nephenee bring her arm up. He mother's eyes focused on the ring causing an overwhelming sense of joy to flood her entire body.

She hugged her daughter again, unable to say anything save for "I'm so happy for you…congratulations."

After a bit of conversation, Ora asked that Nell and Nora take the boys elsewhere for a few minutes.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded before leading Mak, Lon and Kay away.

Nephenee and Heather stood before Ora who breathed a heavy sigh before looking at them. "I am truly happy for you Nephenee…and Heather, you made quite an entrance into my life, seeing how close you and Nephenee were I have to admit I was a little…upset I didn't actually get to see the courting but…you two are perfect together."

"Thank you, Ora." Heather stated causing the other woman to smile before a sad expression came over her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Ora looked at Nephenee a bit before turning to Heather "It's not right…you two are so happy right now…"

"Ora…what…what happened?"

* * *

" _I do."_

" _And do-"_

" _Of course I do!"_

" _Heh…even in such a situation…yet I can't feel any anger for you…despite your words, your wit and venom…I always loved you…"_

"Mom!"

Opening her eyes, Glae spotted her daughter, the one thing that was always familiar to her was becoming less so. Then she spotted Nephenee, struggling for a bit a smile came to her as she remembered the last talk she had with Heather.

"Mom, what Ora said-"

"Heather. Did you do what you set out to do?"

Losing her voice, Heather nodded, Nephenee approached and showed Glae the ring "She did…it was the most beautiful moment of my life."

"I'm so glad…to hear that."

Heather shook her head "You'll see it. You will see us married…you-"

"Yes…"

Heather breathed in deeply, trying to figure out what to say. It was just as Ora had said, Glae had become incredibly weak, and for the last few days she became incapable of moving by herself. Most daily tasks were a chore for her and Ora could see that she was slipping, she had seen it before and she knew this was it.

"Heather. Nephenee. I wish for nothing more than…a life full of love and happiness for you…it is something you both deserve after everything you've been through…"

"Mom…"

Glae placed one of her hands on Heather's before looking at Nephenee "I wish I knew what it would be like to call you my daughter…but seeing you, hearing you speak…I know you are a beautiful treasure…a wonderful person and I am honored that I could leave Heather in your hands."

Wiping tears from her face, Nephenee smiled "T-thank you…I...I…"

Glae smiled at Nephenee who couldn't think of what to say "Don't worry dear...I know everything you wish to say...look to the future…and Heather."

"Mom…this…this isn't…we're engaged, our wedding, you-"

"I've seen it."

Heather looked up at her mother to see an unfamiliar certainty in her eyes.

"I've seen it and it was beautiful. It will be a day…you will never forget."

As Glae closed her eyes, Heather smiled despite the tears streaming down her face. "I love you…mom."

"I love you too. Heather."


	29. Mirai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading these last 2 chapters again make me happy...hope anyone reading this for the first time enjoyed it.

Dawn had yet to break in Ohma but Heather found herself outside, standing on the hill she and Nephenee visited so many times.

So many confusing thoughts and questions in her head that could never be answered…reasons for things that had come to pass that made no sense.

Closing her eyes, she thought of her mom, every little thing about her. She was the one who raised her despite her disposition, who loved her for everything she did even when she stole. She never scolded her, she gave Heather all the freedom she wanted…but why? Maybe she knew that she wouldn't be around for much of Heather's adult life and wanted her to become independent.

Even so, Heather did the opposite. Even stealing was all done for her mother, to keep her around, to take care of her. Even joining the war effort in Crimea and against Begnion was to try to create a world where her mother could be healthy.

"Was I always such a selfless person?"

"You were never selfish, that's for sure."

Turning, Heather smiled as Nephenee approached, surprising herself.

"What is it Heather?"

"I'm mourning…and yet…you can still make me smile."

Nephenee leaned against Heather and put an arm around her.

"I lost my dad when I was young…he actually didn't get to see Lon, Mak and Kay come into this world…I felt bad for a long time. He was a good guy, he taught Nell and Nora and even me…as small as I was…and I loved the time I spent with him…its what's still freshest in my mind…the time together…not the fact that he's been gone for so long."

"…you think the same will work for me?"

Nephenee shrugged "I don't know…but I believe that you'll come out of this and that you can be happy. You and your mom had a perfect relationship…nothing will soil the time you had with her.

Once again, Heather thought about her past and Nephenee's words made all the more sense. She spent so much time with and caring for her mother, being there for her and in return her mother had many lessons to teach her about honesty and just being a good person.

Heather always believed she took it in stride and just responded with the basic "I hear ya." But in the end it seems that she took all her words to heart.

"Heh…I still think of the times I came home with money…my mom knew from the first day that I didn't work for it…but she never punished me…"

Now sitting down, the couple looked out over the horizon.

"…I wonder if she was ever disappointed that I kept stealing."

"I doubt it…I never once saw her cast a negative look your way and last I heard you gave it up not long after we got together. I'm sure that made her happy."

Heather remembered the times she went into town planning to rob a few unlucky men only to be incapable of following through.

"The very few things my mom hoped for…above them all was honesty…thanks to you, I found mine."

Sitting in silence, Heather closed her eyes to think of her last conversation with her mother.

One specific part was keeping her up.

"The way she said…I've seen it."

"Hm?"

"My mom…she said 'I've seen it' with such…determination."

"She was talking about our wedding, right?"

Heather nodded "We haven't even started planning and some of our friends still don't know about it. Yet she…what do you think she meant?"

At that moment a bird flew past them and the sun began rising. Something clicked in Nephenee's mind and she turned quickly to Heather "You think…she?"

Heather looked out over the horizon at the rising sun; Nephenee's thoughts seem to enter her mind.

"Why would she? For me? For us?"

"We did a good thing for her…she is learning to trust people…maybe this is just a small…thank you."

Heather smiled at the thought and once again recalled her mother's words.

"Our wedding will be beautiful…I can't wait to see it."

Nephenee put her hand on Heather's "Neither can I."

* * *

"Well, that was quite a reaction. You didn't have to go that far, Soren."

Mia smiled as she dabbed a wet rag over Soren's face.

"I mean, the guy may have been offensive but flinging him into a tree? And then his buddies?"

As Mia finished she looked at Soren who just shrugged and muttered.

"What was that?"

"…he…touched…you…"

"Aw, you did that for me? I'm sure you know I can take care of myself."

"…I know…I just…acted."

Mia smiled before leaning in and kissing him "Thank you."

As Soren prepared to say something, he spotted some very familiar faces approaching and stood up.

"Nephenee. Heather."

Mia turned, an even larger smile forming as she cleared the distance and embraced her best friend while Soren approached them more reservedly.

"Heather."

"Hey there Ch-ah I mean uh…Soren…heh…sorry."

Soren shook his head "No worries…it's been a while. I assume you and Nephenee just returned from Begnion."

Heather nodded "Yeah, a couple of days ago…we would have been down here sooner but…"

As Heather trailed off, Soren recognized the look in her eyes "Heather…are you alright?"

The rogue turned and looked at Soren oddly before shaking her head "I'm fine, never better."

Finally releasing Nephenee, Mia asked "So Sigrun and Tanith, how are they?"

"Fine, very happy though until our visit they have been really busy helping the Sanaki with some massive government overhaul. I think they were as excited and relieved for our visit as we were."

"Good to hear so-"

"Actually, Mia if you don't mind…I'd like to…show you something."

Before Mia could ask what, Nephenee held up her arm, Mia looked at her hand for a few second about to ask a question until she saw it.

"A ring…"

Mia looked at the pair before her who smiled as realization began to hit Soren as well.

Mia exploded and tackled the couple "Oh! Congratulations! Nephenee! Heather! You're getting married!"

As she cheered, Soren muttered a low "Congrats."

Fading out and almost inaudible as Mia continued to cheer.

"You proposed over there, Heather?" Mia asked as she released them.

As the pair began to talk, Nephenee walked over to Soren and made a move to hug him before realizing what she was doing and holding out one hand instead.

"Hey there…Soren."

Shaking her hand he nodded "Nephenee…um…c-congrats."

"Thanks. You uh…you alright?"

"Hm?"

"You just look…odd."

"No, I'm fine, thanks for your concern it's just…I don't know how to describe it. Even after seeing Mist and Boyd married it's just…it's something I don't understand myself."

Nephenee nodded "I see…well, if you wouldn't mind I could…tell you about it."

With a small smile Soren nodded before the four started heading towards the Mercenary Fort to share the news with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries.

* * *

Once again bringing excitement and many congratulations to the mercenaries, the group settled in for the night. As Soren and Nephenee sat and talked about marriage and weddings, Heather stood aside.

Mia approached noticing the other woman trying to hide a dark look. "Heather."

"Huh? Oh, hey Mia…"

"Heather…did something…happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

Seeing Mia's expression, Heather sighed "I just didn't want to bring anyone's spirits down."

"We're your friends Heather. All of us."

With a smile, Heather looked back at Mia "It's…my mom…"

"Oh…is she getting-"

"No...she uh…she…"

Mia fell silent as Heather looked away. "Damn it." She thought she was fine, but as she felt the tears forming again she was right to try and hide what happened.

"Heather…don't try to hide it."

"But-"

"We're not just friends…after fighting wars together we've form some sort of…I don't know, invisible bonds, stronger than friends and comrades…we are tighter than anyone can be. You can trust us and tell us anything."

Heather nodded slowly, wiping her cheeks to no avail "Y-you're right…"

Struggling to compose herself, Heather practically whispered "…Mia…"

"Yes…Heather?"

She had to say it again.

She had to let it all out.

"My…my mom died."

No longer restraining herself, Heather began to cry prompting Mia to hug her and constantly whisper "It's alright."

Meanwhile, Soren cursed his hearing, he didn't want to feel like he was eavesdropping but he heard every word.

Refusing to turn around and look at them he turned to his side, noticing Nephenee had stopped talking and was now looking down. Before he could say anything he noticed a tear slide down her cheek.

" _What…what do I do?"_

Finally looking back he saw Mia holding Heather and consoling her.

Moving over he put an arm around Nephenee.

In between sniffles, Nephenee looked at his arm then at him "Soren?"

With a small smile he whispered "It's going to be alright."

Smiling back, while still crying, Nephenee embraced him.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

Hearing those words struck something deep inside Soren. He closed his eyes, refusing to let  _those_ emotions show right now.

* * *

Later that night, Soren stood outside thinking about the events that transpired.

"Are they…"

"They're asleep…I'm sure they'll be fine tomorrow."

Soren nodded as Mia joined him.

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"Soren?"

"I've thought many times about…my past…you know this. Always thinking of the darkness that I came from…always seeing the bad in people…it was only until recently…because of you that I started looking ahead…and started learning about the parts of life I have long ignored. Birthdays…love…marriage…even friends. The one thing I never questioned in my world of darkness…was death."

Turning to face Mia, Soren continued "It was the one certainty, the one thing I was aware of and danced with most of my life in Gallia…and during the wars I fought, I saw it everywhere. So simple. So pure. Now that I see a future for myself…it scares me."

"Soren, nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know."

After a bit of silence Mia nodded "I see…this is still about me. Didn't we-"

"We talked about it…but it still bothers me…that man this morning…"

"Soren…when I told you that I loved you. When I told you that I wanted to be with you for as long as possible no matter what happens, I meant it. I don't mean for this to be about you protecting me from all the danger in the world. That's impossible. But as long as we're together…it doesn't matter."

Soren nodded before looking to the moon "You somehow always manage to trump me with your points."

"I've said it before, you have the more tactical mind but life and some of the more obvious of its answers seem to escape you."

"I'm still trying."

As Mia embraced him she nodded "I know."

Still looking to the moon, Soren smiled "It's in moments like these when I understand what people mean by 'the future looks bright'."

* * *

Nephenee: Heather…are you still awake?

Heather: …yes…what's up?

Nephenee: …

Heather: Neph?

Nephenee: I don't know how to say it.

Sitting up, Heather looked over at Nephenee who sat up as well "What is it Neph?"

"We have a…funeral to…"

Heather nodded "We do…it's something we have to do…for my mom."

"I know…I just don't want you to push yourself."

Heather shrugged "Too late for that I think…but with you there…I know I'll be fine."

"Honestly…I think that you overestimate me. Every time something happens you say that…in the end, it's all good if I'm near but…am I really a presence like that? I don't-"

Heather cut her fiancée off with a kiss, smiling as they parted "I mean it every time I say it. You may not believe it but you coming into my life…changed everything…you are the most special person I've ever met."

"Heather."

Smiling the rogue put an arm around Nephenee "And the future is ours, together. You believe that right?"

* * *

"C'mon Nephie, you look wonderful."

"Yeah, listen to Nora, we're being serious."

"I-I don't know…it makes me feel so…"

The sisters laughed as Nephenee looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her wedding dress.

Even when she first tried it out, it still felt so odd in a completely indescribable way.

"Nephie. You look beautiful."

Nephenee turned to Nell and Nora with the latter chiming in.

"It's also clear how happy you really are and how much you want this. We've come this far, you're feeling nervous, we all understand. But you love Heather, right?"

"With all my heart."

Nell smiled at that "And she does as well, it's not even a question. Whatever you feel now, once you see Heather and the ceremony begins…it will all become painfully clear."

Nephenee looked between her sisters before letting a tear fall and embracing them.

* * *

"I've never met a woman so picky about what she wears to her wedding and trust me that is saying something."

"Frills? Poofy dresses? I've been living with you for months, you have to have known that was not gonna fly with me."

"Of course I knew."

Heather looked at Ora who just smiled "You have your own charm about you Heather, no man or woman would deny that you are beautiful, but you show it in your own way. Your fierce independence is why I love you and why I had no issue leaving my daughter to you. I knew I could trust you."

Heather smiled back at Ora "Thank you…that means a lot. This all means so much…to me…and to my mom…"

Looking back at the mirror, Heather closed her eyes, as Ora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Glae told me to remind you of one thing when it comes to your vows."

Heather stood silent as Ora smiled "Be honest."

Opening her eyes, Heather not only saw Ora in the reflection, but her mother as well. While part of her wanted to turn around the other continued to stare as she smiled and nodded to her before turning, opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Standing by the altar with Rhys at the ready was the source of the most stressful time in Heather's life. All around her were her friends, people she met and iron bonds formed in the flames of war. There was no one in the room she didn't want there; they all had her trust and faith.

The rogue smiled upon seeing Tanith and Sigrun, despite any duty they made it certain that this is where they wanted to be.

Seeing Nephenee emerge from the back caused Heather to lose sight of everyone else in the room. As music started playing Nephenee walked down the carpet, stopping only once she reached Heather's side, smiling.

"You look…radiant."

Nephenee: Heather…it took me…far, far too long to think of the words that I say now but…I never saw myself as anyone special, just another farm girl who loved her land so much she was willing to give her life for it. I met many people that protested my claims and told me that I wasn't just any other person…but it wasn't until I met you that I wanted to be…more than what I was. I didn't know why…or maybe I did but I didn't think that could be the reason. I grew to admire your strength and I wanted to break out of my shell to be able to stand next to you…but you never pushed me. You were always gentle and kind but with a fierce heart and then I fell in love with you…I didn't think I wanted to admit it to myself but it was a pointless struggle as in my heart I knew what I felt for you…for the woman at my side who gave me so much. I'm a much stronger person than ever before and with all my heart I can say that, I love you.

Nephenee smiled, despite some tears her voice did not waver. Heather inhaled and in her own mind she thought  _"My turn."_

Heather: Nephenee…I didn't think myself the best person but I didn't care. I lied and stole most of my life and never really had a desire to change. I never really thought about being in a relationship with anyone…other women were just a delight to my eyes, flirting was just fun. When I first met you though, I don't know why but that wasn't enough. I didn't flirt like I did with anyone else, I actually cared for you and I found myself unable to leave your side, going through countless affairs and struggles next to you because I wanted to be there. I couldn't believe that I'd actually fallen in love but seeing how beautiful of a person, honest and kind that you were, I began to understand. Despite any fear of being turned away, I proceeded and I changed to be as honest as you were and deep down, as honest as I wanted to be. I no longer feel any shame about myself ever and when I see you I think of everything that changed because of you and how much I truly love you.

* * *

" _So…Nephenee…you don't mind it when I call you Neph, do you?"_

" _Uh…no…why?"_

" _I mean we just haven't known each other for that long but I see you as a friend."_

" _Friend? Really?"_

" _Yeah…is that…alright with you?"_

" _I suppose…I do like you, Heather."_

" _I like you as well…you don't think I seem…untrustworthy, do you?"_

" _What? Why would I think that?"_

" _I mean…I am a thief…who's to say I won't just rob ya blind and take off."_

" _I can see it in the way you fight alongside me, in your eyes…I know I can trust you Heather…gosh that sounded so-"_

" _No, it sounded right. I'm…happy to know you think so highly of me."_

" _I have no reason not to trust you…you're nice."_

" _Nice?"_

"… _and your eyes are…warm."_

"… _so…think we'll become…really…close friends?"_

* * *

"I do."

"And do-"

"Of course I do!"

As several of the guests chuckled, Heather grinned at Rhys who just smiled back "Well then I suppose there is no sense in delaying it…you two are now forever joined under our radiant dawn…you may, kiss the bride."

Approaching one another, the newlywed couple shared their first kiss as such to the cheer and applause of all their dear friends.


	30. Eien

It has been 6 months since Nephenee and Heather were married.

Six months and the land of Tellius shines brighter than ever before.

Out of mostly familiarity but also finding no reason to leave the new married couple still resides in Ohma, now living in Heather's home.

Nephenee however still works at her family's farm, going into town sometimes bringing along her brother's to sell crop and the like.

After a particularly lucrative day out, Nephenee returned home, opening the door and sighing in relief having finished her rather hefty workload.

Dropping her bags and fetching a glass of water she found her wife lying on their bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Heather? Are you alright?"

After letting loose a long groan she nodded "Yeah…fine…"

Smiling, Nephenee sat next to her "What's wrong?"

"What did you do all day?"

"You know…harvested some vegetables and took some of Ma's pies into town...Lon and Kay came along while Mak hung back to help Ma. Did our business bit and all that…and here I am, why?"

Heather looked at Nephenee who wore a very confused expression.

"Do you know what I did all day?"

"Um…"

"This!" The rogue gestured at the bed "…and the day before that and the day before that…I just…I haven't been doing anything and it's killing me!"

Putting a hand on her wife's head Nephenee giggled "You know you are always welcome to come along with me, you've done so a few times and enjoyed it."

"To be honest I just like being with you Neph…but I still feel like I should be doing more…believe it or not I've never actually had a job."

Sitting up, Heather looked over at Nephenee "Any suggestions?"

Nephenee looked outside, the sun already began its descent, it would be dark soon…but…

"Let's go for a walk."

* * *

In town the two strolled past several storeowners setting up lamps on the side of the road to attract nighttime attention.

Every so often a few people would call out to them. It was no surprise that almost everyone knew the couple and life in Ohma has been quiet but beautiful.

"We stop at a few of these places whenever we're together, I'm sure if the owners need a hand they wouldn't mind hiring you."

Heather shrugged "I guess…I just don't-"

"Heather, when was the last time some guy…what is it you say? Ogled you? Everyone knows we're married you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Heather nodded as the pair came to a stop, letting a cart pass by them. The memories of when Heather was sometimes mocked for how she truly was were distant, something she herself couldn't quite believe. No one looked at them oddly anymore; no one questioned them or stood against them. They were like anyone else.

Heather told Nephenee many times early on that it didn't matter what anyone else said but she didn't believe that they would reach a point where no one cared. It felt good.

"Maybe serving at any sort of eating place or bar isn't interesting enough…there are some inns or…"

Unknown to Heather, Nephenee stopped walking and talking, looking elsewhere.

After a few more feet the rogue asked "Or what? Neph?"

Turning she noticed that Nephenee was looking at a small gathering of people, a few adults watching the town children running around playing one of the many games they always did.

"Neph?"

Looking back at Heather she shook her head and made her way over "…uh…now what was I saying?"

The two eventually found themselves sitting down, enjoying ice cream as they did many, many times before. Night had fallen but Heather still felt no closer to an answer than when she woke up.

"Neph…thanks for the help but…I just can't figure this out."

After a while, Heather looked over to see Nephenee was once again looking elsewhere.

"Neph? You know, today isn't the first day you've done this."

"Done what?"

"Just…got lost looking at some other sight…are you sure that YOU are alright?"

Nodding Nephenee finished her ice cream before standing up "We should head back."

"You go ahead; I'd rather be out a bit more than just lying in bed again."

Walking over to her, Nephenee kissed her "See you at home."

After she left, Heather looked around the town, still some people out but it was as quite as any other time of day.

Walking past a few trees she looked out to the rising moon.

"Hello."

Turning, Heather spotted a young girl looking at her. Nearing Heather's waist the girl wore a green cloak over her blue shirt and had auburn hair reaching the back of her neck.

"Oh…hello, should you be out alone?"

"I'm not scared of the dark."

Heather smiled "Neither am I…"

"You don't look like you finished your ice cream."

Heather noticed that the girl was right; she'd been so preoccupied she forgot about it. Something she'd never done before especially not for her favorite flavor from her favorite place.

"What, did you want some?"

"I don't wanna make you feel like it's wrong to not give me any."

Heather chuckled, she wasn't sure if it was a guilt trip or not, but it was well said.

"You-"

Then she felt something and couldn't help but laugh again, gently she put one of her hands on the young girl's before kneeling down.

"W-what is it?"

"Luckily for me, I don't carry money in my pockets, unluckily for you, even if I did, I felt that. You're good but I have years of experience doing just that."

"Just what?"

Patting the girl on the head, Heather gave her the remaining ice cream.

"Stealing does not an honest soul make."

The girl looked at the ice cream then back at Heather "I know…"

"I was in your place once, I had reasons for why I started stealing but it was still stealing. Though to be honest I haven't done it in what feels like years. At the same time I actually haven't started working for wages and I feel like something is missing in my life."

The girl continued staring at Heather who was looking elsewhere "You are…you are the one married to that nice farm girl, right? I've seen you two around town."

Heather looked back and nodded "Yep, isn't my wife pretty?"

"She is."

As Heather smiled the young girl sighed "I don't deserve this. I tried to steal from you."

Heather shook her head and pushed the ice cream back "Keep it. Think of it as a reward for reconsidering your actions if you want to. It may be hard but you can change yourself, Goddess knows I have."

"Thank you…and…do you have any idea about what might be…missing?"

Heather sat down and leaned against the tree, the girl sitting next to her.

"No…my wife was trying to help me find a job today but it just…doesn't feel like that's what it is."

As the girl licked the ice cream, Heather looked over to her. The smile on her young face as she enjoyed the taste stirred something in Heather. A very powerful feeling she didn't know she had, as she thought it over, Nephenee's behavior earlier came to mind as well. Something became extremely clear.

"Was she…"

The girl looked over at Heather "What?"

"I think I got something…"

"Really? Did I help?"

Heather smiled at her "You sure did. Enjoy that and I'll see you around."

Standing Heather started to leave before hearing "Thank you."

Looking back she saw the girl stand and bow her head "Thank you for the advice."

"Don't mention it."

Coming to another stop, Heather realized something even more obvious "Sorry, what was your…name…?"

But the girl was gone.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Nephenee stretched. She had to admit she wasn't doing her best helping Heather today. She was distracted by her own personal desire.

It was something she didn't think much about but for some reason, this last month and maybe even before that, the thought had been nagging at her head much more than ever before.

"Maybe I should tell-"

"Nephenee!"

Looking over she spotted Heather who just got in, as the woman closed the door behind her, Nephenee stood.

"What is it?"

"I hope you know that I know you've been off for at least a month."

Nephenee smiled "I should know better than to try and hide something from you."

"I had a little help tonight and I think I know what you want and heck maybe even what I want."

Heather approached the bed and sat down, followed by Nephenee.

"You've been looking at them all day…thinking about one of your own. I don't know why it took me so long to realize but, I understand…you want a child."

Nephenee blushed and looked away "I…I didn't want to say anything…I-"

"Neph…you know that I love you. I'd do anything to see you happy and tonight I think I finally understood how…special a kid could be."

Looking back at Heather, Nephenee asked "So…are you fine with it?"

"Yeah, of course…I also think that deep down; I wanted one as well..."

"So…"

"We can always adopt one, when you think we are in a good position, we can go."

With a smile, Nephenee embraced Heather.

* * *

The next day, Heather and Nephenee decided to tell Ora about what they were planning.

Suffice to say she was ecstatic about the idea of having a grandchild. Nell was in Toha at the moment and Nora was taking some of their crop to Melior so it would be a while before either of them came back.

That said, Lon, Kay and Mak were interested in the idea of having another sibling of sorts

In town together, Nephenee was thinking about their future trip.

"Do you already have a dream child in mind?"

"I don't know…any child will be perfect to me…I mean some people have issues with misbehaved children but as long as you raise them right and show them love, it will all be fine in the end."

"We're pretty good examples, you came from a wonderful family and you turned out incredible…I should know."

Nephenee giggled before seeing Heather's face change "Heather…"

"My…ugh…dad was a pretty big reason why I became so dishonest and stole for my living…"

"That's in the past Heather…"

Nephenee came to a stop, followed by Heather. That wasn't Nephenee's voice that made that comment.

Turning the pair spotted a young girl, Heather recognized her.

"It's you, from yesterday…were you following us?"

"I'm pretty good; you didn't even notice me till I said something."

Heather did not want to admit she was getting rusty or try to make the excuse of being preoccupied, shrugging she patted the younger girl's head "Good job."

"Oh is this who you were talking about?"

"Yep."

The girl passed between them, the three now walked in sync through town.

"So were you two talking about adopting?"

"Eavesdropping?"

The girl smiled as Nephenee nodded "Yes. It must sound like an odd concept but-"

"Not at all, I think you two would make great parents."

"Based off what?"

The girl shrugged "I don't know…I just…feel it."

"Thank you…that…means a lot." Nephenee stated with a smile, as the girl looked at her, she returned the smile.

Without thinking the three wound up making the rounds in town, picking up supplies for the trip and talking amongst each other before returning home.

* * *

"So, you two are going to adopt from Melior?"

Heather nodded "Yep, Elincia cares for all within her borders, there are many homes for orphans and such down there, even the oft abandoned children."

Nephenee shook her head "So sad that someone would do that to a child."

The girl nodded "Yeah…wait…Elincia? Not Queen Elincia? Almost everyone who talks about her gives her the Queen title."

Heather and Nephenee glanced at each other before looking at the girl "We fought alongside her during a few wars…Nephenee more than me honestly."

"Really!? You two are war heroes! WOW!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at the excitement and sparkle in the girl's eyes.

"You must have so many stories! I'd love to hear them!"

"When we have the time, right now we have to prepare for a pretty long trip."

The girl nodded at Heather "Well, I can't wait to hear them, I'll see you two when you get back."

As Heather waved goodbye before returning to work, Nephenee noticed the girl walk past the dirt road, not at all heading towards town.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh? Home."

"Where is home."

The girl remained silent, kicking dirt and muttering "Wherever…"

Heather stopped packing and began walking towards the girl "Are you…all alone?"

"…yeah…"

Heather couldn't believe it; she mentally smacked herself in the face, what other reason would a kid this young resort to stealing?

"I didn't know…"

"It's alright; I don't want to tell it to everyone. I've been doing fine on my own."

Nephenee approached and smiled "I can definitely see that."

"Well, I have to head out, got some places to stop by."

"You're staying here today."

The girl tilted her head at Heather "But-"

"Stay with us for at least a meal." Nephenee added.

The girl looked between the two of them, part of her thought to just go off on her own but they were offering and she could see in their eyes how honest they were.

* * *

She ended up staying the rest of the day, eating lunch with them and hearing a few stories from Nephenee about the Mad King's War. She was amazed by Nephenee's retelling about how Elincia and the Radiant Hero Ike asked personally for Nephenee and her friend Brom's support of the future Queen.

She also expressed interest in hearing the story about how they met and fell in love. Heather had no issue but warned her it may take a while, it wasn't exactly a short story.

However night had come and despite her maturity the girl was still a girl and fell asleep.

Leaving her in their bed, Nephenee and Heather stood outside.

Looking at one another…

* * *

Sitting up and stretching the girl couldn't believe how much fun she had last night. Then realizing it was over, she became sad. She could hear the couple outside as well as a horse, they were preparing to leave.

Exiting the home she saw them, initially she wanted to just walk away without saying anything before Heather called to her.

"I have to apologize…we never asked your name, hope it didn't seem rude."

"No…it wasn't…and…Jane…my name is Jane."

"Well, Jane. Have you ever been to Melior?"

"No…why?"

Nephenee joined them "We have room for one more if you want to come along, we'd love to have you."

Shaking her head, Jane turned away "You are going to adopt a kid, I don't want to get in your way."

Smiling, Heather turned Jane to face her "No, we're just going to Melior to see one of Nephenee's sisters, take in the sights, maybe stop by to see Elincia or some of our other old comrades. You know, taking a trip. We'd love to have you."

"But…what about-"

"We've already made a decision about that, Jane."

The girl looked at Nephenee then at Heather as she spoke.

"We want to adopt you."

"M-me?"

The couple nodded.

"I don't…I mean…I'm not small…I already…"

She shook her head "I don't think-"

The couple kneeled in front of her with Heather speaking "You are a wonderful and strong child…and you wormed your way into our hearts whether you meant to or not and whether we realized it was happening or not."

"We both reached the same end last night…we want to adopt you, Jane. We want you to be our child. Our daughter."

Jane looked between the two of them, incapable of speaking. Finally she burst out crying and embraced the two of them, her new parents.

* * *

"So I'll really get to meet the Queen?"

As Heather sat next to Jane she nodded "Elincia always makes time for people, be they any other citizen or old comrades."

Nephenee joined them and made the motion for the horse to proceed, tightening her grip on the reins.

As they began to move, Heather put an arm around Jane "I'm sure you'd like to hear more about our stories."

"Yeah."

"Well we'd also like to hear about you, all the time you've spent on your own."

"…are you sure?"

"We're a family now." Nephenee stated "No matter how sad or dark anything is, we'll share it with each other."

Jane looked at both of them again "Alright…though I would like to say something first."

"What?"

"What do I do when I want attention from one of you?"

Nephenee and Heather looked at each other oddly "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I just call out 'mom' how will you know who I'm talking about?"

Looking at each other again the couple began laughing with Jane joining in.

"We'll figure something out." Heather stated.

As Jane leaned against Heather, Nephenee looked over at them and Heather could feel that source of emptiness that small feeling of loss and confusion she had just a few days ago was gone.

Nephenee leaned over and kissed her "I love you Heather."

"I love you too…"

She then looked down at Jane "…as for you…you are…quite the take."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cerulean Gold (original)  
>  5/14/14 - 11/14/14_


End file.
